


I don't like the ending

by aidail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, But still not sorry, Canon Universe, Chuck is God, F/M, Fix-It, I've been asked to tag my sadness, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, but not really, i don't know where i'm going with this, supernatural book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 60,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidail/pseuds/aidail
Summary: When the completed Supernatural books land on Gabriel's kitchen table, it gives him a complete run down of the coming apocalypse. But can you really change destiny? Or worse, a Winchester?





	1. Chapter 1

The books thumped down on the table loudly. In the kitchen, a startled archangel looked up. There shouldn’t be a power on heaven or earth that could get through his wards, even if someone knew where to look. Except one. It was enough to get his attention.

Half way through the rather long series, which had taken him only minutes (perks of an archangel) he was definitely paying attention. He’d recognized the Winchester Gospels on sight of course. But this was the full set. Complete and out of their time. Gabriel had only just put the finishing touches on his Mystery Spot trap. But here it was, laid out down to the last detail of what he’d decided to do. 

It was a warning. And when he reached his own death scene from the loosely bound printed pages on the clearly ‘unpublished’ manuscript, he knew it was one he was going to listen to. Here was laid out the whole plan of the apocalypse, all the details, all of the places things were going to go wrong. And now the trickster archangel had the plans, he needed to decide what to do with them.

In the end, the thing that decided him was the younger Winchester. Not the youngest. Apparently fate had a little surprise waiting for the two hunters in that department. But Sam Winchester was something special. Reading about his final sacrifice, the headlong tumble into the pit, taking his brothers with him, it had caused Gabriel to feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. A lot of something’s in fact. And with that he knew, just knew, there was no way he was going to let the story play out this way. Not if he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a year, almost an entire year of torturing Sam Winchester. But it was finally time for the show down. He’d followed the plan to the letter. He wanted to be sure it was real, that the books had been perfectly accurate. He couldn’t leave the fate of the world to creative embellishment or artistic license. But Sam had followed his script just as perfectly, every word, every move, every expression. It had been a strange kind of torture for Gabriel as well, knowing exactly how much pain he was inflicting. Carver Edlund aka Chuck Shurley hadn’t spared any details on the depth of suffering that Dean’s repeated deaths left on Sam’s psyche. 

It was almost worse doing it this way. At least before, Gabriel had the excuse of thinking it might help. But now, he knew this whole thing was going to be a failure, or at least the way he’d originally intended it to be. He had no reason to hurt Sam this way beyond his misguided attempt to avert the coming storm, and now even that was gone. This was an experiment at best. And he wished he could end it sooner. But he needed to keep to the script. At least for now. 

They were nearing the end of the show now. The Trickster had impersonated Bobby on the phone, luring Sam back to Mystery Spot. In truth nothing in this dimension was real. From the moment Sam woke up that very first Tuesday, nothing had been real. Not even Dean. After all, no way would a real person repeat their words and actions so exactly repeatedly, especially when Sam changed so much each day. 

While he was more than capable of actually travelling through time, the real world didn’t work like that. If he’d really killed Dean that final time, the Apocalypse would have already been under way, angels would have resurrected him, and Ruby would be breaking down Sam’s door. What he’d done instead was much easier, and more fitting for a Trickster. A fake world, with fake people playing fake roles. And Sam’s year was barely a day in the real world. 

One of the advantages of this, besides practicality (things would notice the world being rewound every day, and one town being totally isolated in time for that long would also draw attention) was that heaven wouldn’t be looking too closely. At best they wouldn’t even see it. At worst, they’d see the Trickster messing with Sam. As long as he didn’t kill him, or actively spill the beans, they wouldn’t care or worry. As far as they were concerned he was just another monster for the Winchester’s to hunt. 

Originally, he’d been playing it safe when he came up with this plan. He’d left so many subtle hints and clues throughout, including the subtle manipulations, playing out Sam’s vendetta for him so he might recognize the pattern later, the Bobby test, to see how far he was willing to go, there was so much more than the lesson he pointed out, and he’d tucked them all away in a repeated loop that could never be cleanly wiped away by angel mojo, not after so long, with so many layers. He’d hoped it would be enough. Clearly it wasn’t. Now though, he intended to use the hidden bubble of reality for something else entirely. 

“Please”  
The Trickster looked at Sam’s broken, pleading face and he felt exactly what it would have done to him the first time around. He’d caved so easily under that pressure, but now he was living it, he couldn’t blame himself. Even now, it was heart-wrenching. But he had a role to play. 

Here was when he was supposed to admit defeat. This all stopped being fun months ago. That was his line. Instead he said something else.   
“Tell you what, how about a deal?” He said mock innocently.  
“Anything.” Sam replied, desperately.   
That surprised Gabriel. He’d expected suspicion, or maybe the return of that cold calculating shell Sam had been wearing since the motel car park. It was enough to drive home just how badly Sam needed his brother back. Even though it worked in his favour, he couldn’t help a small reprimand for the hunter. 

“You should know better Sammy, leaving openings like that.” He said with a wink, still smiling. “If I was feeling less charitable, I could take you up on it.”  
“Charitable?” The hunter scoffed angrily.  
“Yep,” he replied cheerily. “So here’s the deal. I bring your brother back. You’re free to spend your last few months pointlessly trying to weasel him out of his deal. But when he bites it, and he will, you call me.”  
“Call you?” Sam repeated, confused.  
“Yep. That’s it. You take this.” He conjured up a small charm, a thin disk, like a coin, holding it in his hand. He didn’t hand it over yet though, not till Sam agreed.  
“A few drops of blood on this, it lets me know where you are. That’s it.” He explained. 

“Why?”   
It was the inevitable question.  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He replied easily. “And because I’m such a nice guy, I’ll even give you a few days grace. Just long enough to take care of the funeral and drink your way through a liquor store. But if your brother’s dead and you haven’t called me in three days, it will activate automatically. It’ll also stick to you like glue, so don’t try throwing it away, it’ll just end up right back in your pocket.”

Sam examined him cautiously. For so long he’d been powered by an overwhelming drive to find this Trickster, to track him down and force him to bring Dean back. He’d been willing to do anything. And that relentless anger had kept it going. But now, faced with that very same being, it had deserted him. His panic over Bobby had been the start, but since seeing his face, knowing how truly powerless he was, all that fight had just gone out of him. It was even worse when he seemed to be genuinely trying to just talk to Sam. Imparting his lesson, trying to reason with him. It was almost like he thought he was trying to help. And how screwed up was that. But this Trickster had always been one of the more human monsters they’d met. He was friendly and jovial, and while he’d definitely tried to kill them, and in fact had killed Dean, it wasn’t the mindless obsession like most monsters. 

So while he’d come expecting a fight, instead Sam had resorted to begging. Because something in this guy made Sam feel like he could be reasoned with. Like maybe there was a better nature to appeal to, a sense of justice or mercy. Maybe it was the whole lesson thing. But whatever it was, this whole scene wasn’t going down how he’d thought. And now he was offering him a deal. Dean back in return for a summons. 

Sam knew it was a risk. After all, he had no idea what that token was. Maybe it might just be a summons, but that didn’t mean that was all it was, or all it meant. For all he knew right now, it could be a dinner bell. Bobby had mentioned that Tricksters were demi gods, and Sam had looked into the few he’d mentioned. Human sacrifice was definitely on the menu, and those rituals ranged from ludicrously simple, to complex. Their run in with those two Christmas obsessed Gods using meadowsweet wreaths to mark their victims showed just how easy it was to put yourself on the menu by mistake. 

So yeh, Sam knew this was a risk. But it wasn’t like he could ask the Trickster to wait while he did some research. Nor was he feeling particularly inclined towards caution right now. Dean was gone. Had been gone for months. And Sam knew he didn’t want to survive if that was true. Hunting down the Trickster had been all about getting Dean back. But without him, there was no point. 

The demons and shapeshifters had taken away any chance at a normal life. Even if he did manage to get out, and find the funds for a strong enough identity to avoid the FBI, he would be reduced to an outcast. No law school, no achievements, he’d spend the rest of his life keeping his head down, not drawing attention for fear of being caught. Never able to fulfill his need to help people, or reach even a fraction of his potential, he’d be left frustrated and alone. And even if he did manage to make peace with that, with Lilith still after him, and Demons wandering around everywhere, hunting him, he had no chance at a quiet life without hunting. And there was no hunting without Dean. 

It made the choice an easy one. It didn’t matter what the Trickster did to him after. This deal was only binding if Dean died. And if he died, if Dean was going to spend an eternity in hell for Sam, then Sam didn’t want safe. He didn’t want to be smart and close all the loopholes, and keep himself safe. There really was only one thing to clear. 

“So I agree to take that, agree to call you and I get Dean back, back to that Wednesday and we leave town. Dean is safe until his deal comes due.”  
That was what he needed to be clear on. Dean needed to be safe.   
“I’ll bring him back. What happens after that will be on you two and the rest of the world. But you’ll leave this town safely, and nothing will happen to either of you because of me.” The Trickster clarified.   
He didn’t want to risk being roped into saving Dean any time his life was in danger until he became hellhound kibble. It seemed to be enough for Sam though because he nodded. 

“Ok.”   
Gabriel shook his head sadly. It was no more than he expected but still.   
“See kid, this is exactly what I was talking about. I dangle Dean in front of you, even just a few short months before he’s hell bound, and you’re taking deals you know you should be questioning. There are so many ways I could make this bite you. Hell, you already offered me anything.”

Sam turned on him.   
“I don’t have anything left! Don’t you get it? I have nothing without my brother!”  
Sam yelled angrily. Instead of being annoyed, the Trickster just looked at him sharply, and shook his head again.  
“One day we’re gonna have a conversation about this.” Gabriel said. “But not today. I’m not gonna talk you out of my own deal. So you accept?”

Sam nodded, but then looked uncertain.  
“Wait do we need to…” He trailed off and blushed just a little.   
It was enough to give Gabriel an idea of what he might have been getting at and couldn’t help the wicked grin the spread across his face, half smirk, half leer. Demon’s sealed their deals with a kiss because they were soul deals. A cross roads Demon wouldn’t accept anything less. And while eyes might be windows, mouths were gateways, hence why demons smoked in and out of the mouth. 

As an angel, Gabriel could seal a deal that way. Not that angels should be making deals. It would be more like a handshake, soul to grace touch. But that would show on Sam’s soul, and be fairly visible to any angels who happened to be looking down. If he wanted to keep his cover, he needed to use his pagan side. Which required blood. He had to admit though, a kiss would be preferable, and Sam seemed almost to be expecting it. 

Gabriel’s grin widened even further. He could make this work. Without hesitation he sauntered forward, vanishing the stake in the process. No need to tempt Sam. The hunter tried to move back, but quickly found himself cornered against a beam. The Trickster had no shame in plastering himself against the panicked hunter, reaching up and threading his fingers through Sam’s hair, dragging him down till their faces were level, lips just inches apart. 

Gabriel was so much stronger than Sam, the hunter couldn’t move if he tried, though the angel took care not to actually hurt him. And Sam wasn’t stupid enough to struggle. He knew his part in this. So when the Trickster leaned forward, reciting their agreement again as a rush of breath against his face, and Sam’s only half hesitant yes drew a sharp edged smile, he only gave a token resistance when surprisingly soft lips slid across his own crushing them together. 

Gabriel kept it fast and dirty, enough to leave the hunter gasping, but not long enough for him to recover and push him away. He ended it with a sharp nip that drew blood he quickly swiped up with his tongue, sealing their deal. Perhaps a little violent, but what could he say. He spent so long running away from things, sometimes he needed to take what he could when it was there. 

Sam swore and glared even as the Trickster skipped back with a wink.   
“You only needed blood didn’t you?” Sam complained angrily, pressing a hand against his lips. He told himself he was wiping away the taste of blood and trickster, not drawing out the sensation of that one searing kiss. 

The Trickster just shrugged and smirked.   
“What’s wrong Sammy, afraid to catch something?”   
Sam leveled one of his patented looks at the Trickster, refusing to be drawn.   
“Bring my brother back.” He said stonily.   
Gabriel sighed theatrically before raising one hand, with a grin and a suggestive eye brow wiggle.   
“See you soon Sammy.”  
With that he snapped, dumping Sam back into the real hotel room, with his real brother. Sam would be safe for the time being now, though with much greater anxiety about letting Dean out of his sight. But as much as he regretted it, there was nothing he could about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel passed the remaining months quietly. He didn’t need to draw attention to himself. He just continued on with his usual trickster antics. However, he did make sure to grab a copy of Mystery Spot when it hit shelves a few months later. It was the same in every way, down to the fine details, word for word, up until the moment he went off script. 

That was good. It meant that whatever version of reality his copies came from, it was parallel. It might even be directly in the future. If his father was involved, as he suspected, he’d be more than capable of sending it directly back in time, no matter how much that might change events. Perks of being the creator he guessed. No pesky paradoxical rules or constraints. He could just change things to suit himself. 

One thing did catch his attention though. As usual, Chuck hadn’t spared the details. No doubt there were a bunch of fangirls practically salivating over the pages right now. Because according to the book, that kiss had affected Sam more than he’d let on. The impression had lingered, and Gabriel couldn’t help the small burst of hope that inspired. He’d only done it because he’d thought it would be the only legitimate chance he’d ever have. A trick was one thing, but he’d never force himself on another being. But if Chuck’s words were anything to go on, it seemed he might just be in luck. 

So Gabriel was feeling a little more optimistic about their next meeting. And by that he meant maybe Sam wouldn’t try to kill him outright. Not that he could, but he didn’t exactly enjoy being staked, even if it was just a double. There was something troubling about being disliked enough to be impaled by what was frankly a rather blunt instrument. It took a great deal of force and conviction to stab someone with a lump of wood. So while he wasn’t exactly expecting a warm welcome, he hoped to at least avoid that unpleasantness. He was a little disappointed that when the time came, Sam didn’t call. He waited for the timer to run out. But Gabriel couldn’t say he was surprised. 

Sam was waiting for him when he appeared. It seemed he’d taken the Trickster’s suggestion to drink a liquor store seriously. The pathetic motel room reeked of whisky and Sam was clearly drunk, but still somehow sharp and dangerous. He was sitting in the dark, twirling the Tricksters token around in his hands. A test then. It was something at least. Still, he had to be careful here. Greif made the hunter unstable and the drinking would have made him unpredictable. Still, it was his nature to push. 

“So, let me guess. You spent the first two and a half days trying to pawn your soul off to anything that would listen. But since you’re black listed, you finally got around to the fun bit.” He said, curling a lip in distaste as he took a whiff of one empty bottle.   
“Jesus kid, you drinking paint thinners or something?” He asked incredulous, putting the bottle back down.   
“What do you want?” Sam growled, not looking at him. 

It was dark in the room, only illuminated by the light coming in through the mostly closed curtains, and Sam was sitting in a hard, uncomfortable looking chair, which the angel suspected he hadn’t moved from for hours. He looked down at the broken hunter sadly. This was the same hard mask he’d seen months before. Only this time there was no motive, no purpose behind it. That would change soon, once Ruby got hold of him. 

He moved forward almost instinctively, but Sam flinched.  
“Don’t.” He snarled, voice flat and angry.   
Gabriel paused and then replaced concern with his usual smirk. If Sam wanted a fight, he was more than willing to provide.   
“Right, come on Sam. Up.” He snapped, clapping his hands.   
He needed to break the hunter out of this. But he only glared. 

“Leave me alone.” He grumbled.   
For a moment the angry mask slipped and Gabriel saw the real pain simmering just below the surface. It wouldn’t take much for Sam to snap right now. He just had to make sure it was constructive.   
“No. I’m taking this.” He said, moving forward and snatching the half empty bottle out of Sam’s other hand. Sam tried to protest, but Gabriel cut him off.   
“Now get moving.” He said impatiently. 

If he’d thought tiptoeing around the grieving hunter would help, he might have tried a softer approach. But right now Sam was lost and hurting. But he’d been brought up with commands. Ones he usually fought, true, but still. Anything was better than this wollowing. 

Sam still just glared at him balefully.   
“Where are we going?”   
Gabriel snorted.   
“We’re not going anywhere. You are going to have a shower. You reek.”   
He could just snap the whole place clean, including Sam of course, but he knew the process of showering and the warm water would be grounding, maybe even soothing.   
“I don’t care.” Now Sam was just being stubborn.   
“I do. Now are you going to do it yourself, or am I?” He made his tone half threat and half suggestion and was rewarded with a dark flush the crept up Sam’s neck. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sam mumbled as he tried to stand.   
He didn’t particularly like doing as he was told, but he knew the Trickster would make good on his threat, and that was not something Sam wanted to think about. The last thing he wanted was to be dealing with the short, bossy demi-god. But he’d known he’d have to keep his end of the deal. At least he could make it as unpleasant as possible. 

He only made it half way up to his rather impressive height before his head rebelled against the sudden shift in gravity and he half stumbled, almost falling. Suddenly there were hands there to steady him, just like Dean had always done, one hand on his shoulder, the other around his back, keeping him steady. Sam startled, pushing away violently and ended up leaning against a doorway breathing heavily, staring at the Trickster. He wasn’t prepared for the sharp wave of pain, as that familiar gesture brought back everything he’d lost again. 

Dean hadn’t liked to indulge in affection much, but when Sam was truly wasted, he always got him into bed, reminded him to take his shoes off, bossed him into lying down and getting him to sleep. Now instead of his brother, it was the Trickster. And it was all Sam’s fault. 

“Sam.” Gabriel whispered cautiously.   
The hunter didn’t respond, just curled around himself in pain and slid down to the floor. Tears were flooding down his face. That angry mask was gone, and it was replaced with devastation and Gabriel didn’t know how to help. So he did what came naturally. He walked over and slid down the wall to sit next to the huddled hunter, reaching out a hand to run soothingly across Sam’s back. 

At first he flinched but Gabriel just kept up the calming motion and soft reassurances, and eventually Sam relaxed. They stayed like that, silent until finally Sam spoke.   
“I can’t do this. I know you want me to let him go. But I can’t.” He said roughly.  
“Shh Sam, it’s ok. I…” He paused for a moment, but decided what the hell, he’d already thrown out the script. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. I made things worse.” 

That finally caused Sam to look over at him.   
“Was that an apology?” He asked, momentarily distracted by his incredulity.   
The Trickster just shrugged.   
“Maybe if it worked it wouldn’t have been so bad. But I don’t torture people for fun. I was trying to help.”  
Something sparked in Sam’s eyes.   
“You call that helping?” He said, heatedly. Gabriel didn’t take the bait.   
“I thought maybe seeing it enough would take some of the shock. But I know that isn’t how it works now.” He added quickly, cutting off the angry retort he could see forming. Then he sighed and said heavily. “I’m not human Sam, I don’t always get it right, how people are going to react. I do my best, but sometimes I’m wrong. I was wrong with you and I’m sorry.”

As much as Sam didn’t want to, he couldn’t help thinking about that. His fuzzy brain picked up the idea and ran with it, something to focus on, a distraction, almost a puzzle. Being something so wholly different, something ancient and powerful and not human. Wanting to help, without really understanding. Maybe if he’d been someone else, maybe if it weren’t for all the guilt, or the fact that Dean had raised him, maybe without a lot of things it would have helped. It didn’t mean he was willing to forgive and forget. But it was an interesting perspective. 

He could feel the Trickster still watching him. His head was spinning, and he could feel himself cracking from the inside, and his head was a mess, and he was distracted. Rather than how much he should hate this strange being that at once was violent and cruel and yet somehow also seemed to be genuinely concerned for him, all he could think about was how his eyes looked golden in the half light and remember that one short kiss. He realised how close they were right then with the tiny Trickster looking up at him and his head was spinning. He needed to move before he did something stupid. The Trickster seemed to sense something too, because he stood quickly and offered down a hand. 

Sam looked at it for a moment before he took it. Gabriel took advantage of the contact to wipe the majority of the liquor from his system. He’d still be fuzzy and disorientated from grief and exhaustion, so he wouldn’t notice the mojo. But at least now he could stand without help.   
“Go grab a shower Sam. You’ll feel better when you’re done.” He said seriously.   
“What are you going to do?” Sam replied just a little suspicious. If he was being honest, now that he was being forced into it, he didn’t want to be alone. So he was a little relieved when the Trickster just smiled.   
“Don’t worry kid, I’ll be right here. No peaking. Promise.” 

He’d deliberately misinterpreted Sam’s reluctance, and was rewarded with an eye roll and a door in his face. But he’d seen the relief there as well. And he knew that Sam didn’t actually like being alone. He was an affectionate person, and a little co-dependant. He usually ended up finding things to take care of, whether they were dogs or people or girlfriends, but he was also used to being taken care of. What he wasn’t used to was being on his own. 

Gabriel looked around the slightly trashed room and sighed. A snap and it was perfectly clean again. Doubtless cleaner than it had been at check in. He’d already laid down every kind of ward and sigil he knew before he’d appeared, both for his and Sam’s benefit. He knew Ruby would be back soon but it was still early in the game and he could afford one night. He didn’t need any angels peaking in right now. 

The sheets were crisp and clean, the mattresses were comfier than beds in a hotel this crappy had any right to be, there was fresh water and a range of healthy snacks in the fridge, the lights were on and dimmed and it smelt pleasantly fresh and clean. It was all he could think of to make the place comfortable. So he amused himself with snapping up different coloured illusions while he waited for Sam to finish. 

When the hunter stumbled out of the bathroom in clean clothes, he stopped and looked around in confusion, before snapping his attention back to the Trickster who was currently lounging on one of the beds.  
“Is this an illusion?” He asked cautiously, moving into the room. The Trickster just snorted.   
“Nope, this is just what it would look like if it was clean, and had decent linen.” He said lightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll snap it back to its former depressing glory before you leave.” 

Sam nodded sharply. The shower had actually helped, more than he was willing to admit and he felt a little clearer. So he was wary as he moved into the room, keeping an eye on the Trickster. He just couldn’t figure him out. He’d trapped him in a time loop, killed his brother repeatedly in ever more ridiculous and unlikely ways, tortured Sam for months, forced him into a deal. And now he was back and he was…well there was no other word for it. He was being nice. It was clear that he was trying to comfort Sam, but he couldn’t work out why. 

He was too tired to think straight. He hadn’t slept since Dean. The last time he closed his eyes all he could see was Dean’s sightless, bloody face and hear the horrible sounds from those final minutes and he’d spent half an hour in the bathroom dry heaving and shaking. So he’d been keeping himself awake. But now it was catching up with him. He’d got drunk hoping it would help, but he knew he was fooling himself. 

So even though he felt like he should be demanding answers, or hell, really he should be trying to stake the guy, he just didn’t have it in him. He ended up moving over to sit on the opposite bed, his bed, and buried his face in his hands.   
“What do you want?” He asked again, this time without the hostility, just exhaustion. 

He missed the look he got from the Trickster, sad and compassionate. A little of that bled into his voice as he spoke.   
“Not tonight Sam. You need to get some sleep first. We can talk in the morning.”  
Sam looked up sharply ready to snap, but something in those strange golden eyes, an intensity stopped him. He could only meet them for a moment before he had to look away.   
“Not gonna happen while you’re here.” He replied shortly.   
Something sparked in the Trickster’s eyes, just a hint of mischief that had him suddenly on edge.   
“Gotta keep you guard up right Sam?” He asked, with a slight edge of danger.   
Sam shrugged and nodded, uncomfortable. 

Something had shifted and he felt suddenly vulnerable. That feeling only increased as the Trickster stood up and came towards him. It became real panic when he realised he couldn’t move. He was trapped by an invisible power. The Trickster sauntered right up, ignoring his vain attempts to struggle and moved in close, threading his fingers through the hunter’s hair. With Sam seated on the bed, the Trickster was taller, and he used his grip to force Sam to meet his eyes.

“I could have killed you dozens of times. I could have used that deal to twist you in ways you can’t even imagine. Right now there are hundreds of creative things I could do with you and they’d never find a trace. But I won’t.” His voice was flat and hard before he softened, grip loosening to make soft soothing motions as he drew his fingers through Sam’s hair gently.   
“Asleep or awake you’re no match for me Sam. And right now you’re exhausted. I’ll knock you out if I have to. But one way or another, your head’s hitting that pillow.”

“Can you-“ Sam cut himself off quickly.  
What was he doing? He should be looking for a weapon, for some way out. But truthfully the Trickster was right. He was in no shape to fight right now. And even if he were, there was no way he could overpower this being. He’d done nothing but toy with them since the beginning. Even if he’d had a stake he had no guarantee this was the real thing. It could just be another double, while the real one sat on the roof laughing himself silly. 

On the other hand… It was one thing to allow himself to be trapped in a motel room with the thing. Inviting it into his head was another. But the Trickster was right. He did need to sleep eventually. He was only going to last so long without it.  
“Can you stop the nightmares?” He asked in a small voice. 

Gabriel was stunned and then silently berated himself. Of course the kid would be having nightmares. He knew what hellhounds were like. Dean’s body would have been nothing but ribbons and he would have died screaming, warrior or not. No wonder the kid hadn’t been sleeping. He must be desperate if he was asking the Trickster for help. There was no way he actually trusted him. 

Dreams weren’t technically part of the Trickster package. It was mostly just illusions and constructs with a dash of super strength and some telekinesis as well as the standard teleportation. As an angel he could definitely step in and keep Sam’s dreams away. But he didn’t want to take that risk. Luckily there were other ways. He’d been around a long time and what he didn’t know as an Archangel he’d picked up as a Trickster. So it didn’t take more than a snap with his free hand before he was holding a small vial filled with purple liquid. 

“Drink this. It’ll give you a guaranteed 8 hours dream free.”  
Sam hesitated for a moment before he took it. Like he’d said, if the Trickster wanted him dead, there were easier ways. All he’d done so far was show up, cleaned up both Sam and the room, and tried to comfort him. Of course it could just be a set up, but Sam didn’t care. He’d taken that deal to start with because he didn’t care. Without Dean, there was no point. 

Belatedly, he realised as he reached for the bottle that he was no longer restrained and hadn’t been since the Trickster first spoken. He was still standing too close, still dragging his fingers softly through his hair, but Sam made no move to pull away. He was too tired for the fight and if he were being honest it was kind of nice. He didn’t get a lot of physical comfort and right now, he couldn’t deny he needed it. He still had to wonder though. 

“Why are you being so nice?”   
The Trickster smiled down at him, a genuine one this time.   
“I go after the bad guys Sam. It would be a teensy bit hypocritical if I were one now wouldn’t it? But if you’re wondering why you or why now, we can talk in the morning. So drink up kiddo.” He said, moving away to sit back down on the other bed. He snapped up a pile of snacks and magazines and made it clear he was settling in for the night. He could feel Sam watching him, but the hunter finally shrugged and downed the potion. Which they both knew was a patently bad idea but it didn’t matter. As Sam’s breathing evened out into sleep, Gabriel realised something himself. He didn’t much like being alone either.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam woke up it was bright daylight outside. He rolled over with a groan and buried his face back in the pillow. Then everything from the past few days washed over him even as his senses registered that the person in the other bed was not Dean. He was tempted to go back to sleep just to avoid dealing with it, but now in the bright light of day, rested and sober, he was far more cautious. He snapped around to find the Trickster still lounging on the other bed, a significant dent in his candy stash and rather impressive pile of discarded reading material beside him. He was looking at Sam and smirking.

“Please, don’t let me disturb you.”  
Sam rubbed a hand over his face, sitting up.  
“What time is it?”  
“A little after noon.” He replied helpfully.  
Sam stared at him.  
“I slept for twelve hours.” He said incredulous. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a decent night’s sleep, let alone slept in.  
“Well, I didn’t want to wake you. It’s kinda cute the way you drool on your pillow like that.” The Trickster said with a wink. Sam glared at him, but he couldn’t help the automatic reaction to wipe his mouth. It just made the Trickster laugh more. 

With another glare, Sam swung out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When he didn’t come back for a while, Gabriel headed for the door, knocking politely. There was no response so he opened it cautiously. Sam was staring at the sink with the tap running, clearly checked out. Gabriel didn’t know what he was seeing, but it wasn’t the bathroom wall. He called out again. 

“Sam.”  
The hunter started and stared back at him, something lost and broken in those shifting eyes.  
“I can’t do it.”  
Normally he’d never be this vulnerable. He’d hide his pain with anger and determination. He certainly wouldn’t think about opening up to a monster. But there was something about this one. Even Dean had admitted to liking him, back at the beginning. At the Mystery Spot he’d gone in hell bent on revenge, that same angry mask he relied on covering up all the broken edges, but faced with the actual Trickster it had all fallen away. Now was the same. 

The Trickster came in, moving to place a hand on his shoulder.  
“I know kid. Come on.”  
That hand moved down to take his and he let himself be led out of the room. The Trickster guided him to the bed to sit down, and then took a place opposite him on the other bed so he could look up at him.  
“Dean’s in hell because of me.” He whispered, voice cracking. It was the first time he’d admitted it out loud since it was true. But the Trickster was shaking his head.  
“No. He made that deal because he couldn’t live without you. Just how you’re feeling now. Talk about codependant. But that doesn’t make it your fault. Not how it works kiddo. Dean made that choice of his own free will. You don’t get to take that away. Even you aren’t that selfish.” 

Sam looked up a little startled. Dean and Bobby had both kept telling him it wasn’t his fault. But he hadn’t believed them. He’d killed his whole family. Without him his mother would still be alive. He’d been driving the car when the demon hit them with that truck. If he’d been paying attention, if he was faster, if he was as good as Dean, then Dean would have been ok and their father would have never had to make that deal. And Dean, well of course Dean was his fault. He should have known better than to turn his back. But none of them had called him selfish. He opened his mouth to protest, but the Trickster cut him off. 

“You heard me. You don’t get to go around taking on everyone else’s choices. Dean made a choice that was his to make. It might have been for your sake, but that doesn’t make it your fault.”  
Sam shook his head, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. He knew he was never going to convince him otherwise. But he needed to move on. Too much talk of free will and he was going to sound like an angel. Or worse, Dean Winchester. 

“You don’t believe me kid, that’s fine. But you need to pull yourself together. Because something big is coming. Worse than anything you’ve faced so far.”  
He’d already decided how he was going to play this. Right now there were several things working to influence Sam. He had to hope he could play this game better than them. It was plan A. Stop the cage from being opened. From there he had a whole range from B to Z to deal with it if it was, but for now, keeping that gate firmly shut was his focus. And that meant keeping Sam far away from Lilith. But for that he needed trust. 

Sam was looking at him tiredly.  
“It doesn’t matter any more.” He said, resigned. To his surprise, the Trickster snorted.  
“Sure it doesn’t kid. You might be wollowing in it now, but pretty soon, you’re gonna get over yourself and realize the world is going to hell.”  
“Why do you care?” Sam snapped back. He didn’t want to do this. 

The Trickster raised an eyebrow.  
“Thought I’d made that one pretty clear.” He said smoothly, watching as the Winchester’s eyes widened in surprise and he sputtered a little, trying to form a response but Gabriel jut breezed over it.  
“I happen to like the world the way it is. And if the rumours are true, then I’m gonna do what I can to stop it.”  
He had to play it like he was working off something he’d heard. It was the only way. 

In spite of himself, Sam’s mind was whirling. The idea that the Trickster might be doing any of this for him was something he didn’t want to think about, even as it incited several confused emotions. So he ignored it. But he’d heard some of those rumours himself. Lilith was gearing up for something big. Just thinking about her made his guts clench with anger and he thought that maybe, if he could find a way to beat her that might be worth going on for. He didn’t imagine he’d walk away from that fight. But then he didn’t really want to. If the Trickster was talking revenge he was in.

“You mean Lilith?” He asked, voice twisting with anger on the name.  
“What do you know about her?” The Trickster replied, trying to keep his voice neutral. This was exactly what he didn’t want, but he knew he was going to have to let events play out to a certain degree. Even if he didn’t like the consequences.  
“I know she’s strong. She likes to pretend to be a little girl. And she’s evil.”  
“So basically nothing then.” The Trickster replied sarcastically. “Boy, do you need to do your homework. You know I put a lot of effort into my Mystery Spot performance. And you missed all the best clues.” 

Sam looked at him confused and little annoyed. Just because he’d apologized for that didn’t mean Sam was ok with him bringing it up.  
“What clues?” He asked.  
“You spent all those months doing research trying to find me. Did you even bother looking up what I am?” This was skating dangerous territory, but none of it was more than what you could find in the right book.  
“You’re a Trickster. Demi-god, likes playing tricks, deadly pranks. Gives people their just desserts. That’s what Bobby said.” Sam recited. He hadn’t bothered going any further. He hadn’t been interested in Tricksters. Just the Trickster. 

“Wow kid, way to flatter a guy.” He replied with an eye roll. “But next time, learn to do your own homework. You would have found something far more interesting.”  
“Like what?” Sam said defensively. He couldn’t help but respond to the obvious criticism.  
“Like the fact that Tricksters are an archetype as much as a species, dummy” He said irritated.  
Sam was still lost but didn’t want to show it. He didn’t know what that had to do with Lilith. Unless…  
“You mean Lilith is a trickster?” He asked incredulous. He hadn’t heard that before.  
“Yup.” He said obnoxiously, snapping himself up a lollipop.  
“But she’s a demon.” Sam said slowly, clearly confused.  
Gabriel sighed and decided to throw the kid a bone. 

“Oh she is. But she has a reputation. She’s not a Trickster in the sense that a lump of wood is gonna do you any good. But she’s crafty. She doesn’t play a straight game. Which means she’s gonna come at you from every angle you least expect.”  
“So then how do I beat her?”  
The Trickster studied him for a long moment.  
“Here’s the deal kid. I already know how all this is gonna end. And I’m willing to share.”  
Sam eyed him suspiciously.  
“How do you know?” He asked, curious in spite of himself.  
“I hear things.” The Trickster replied flippantly. “This is how it’s gonna work. I know right now I don’t have a hope of convincing you of anything. But these next few months are going to get very interesting. I can give you a heads up. Don’t believe me, that’s fine. But when you see I was right, you’re gonna realize you need my help. If you’re lucky, you might just be able to persuade me.”  
Sum studied him for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. But listening couldn’t hurt.  
“Alright, what’s coming? It better be specific, because if it’s some vague crap that could apply to anything-“

“You’ll what?” The Trickster interrupted angrily. “Try and stake me again? I haven’t asked you for a damn thing. I’m doing this because I want to help, and because this is the only way you’ll trust me. So watch your tone.”  
To his surprise, Sam actually looked a little shamefaced.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry.”  
The Trickster subsided, satisfied and a little surprised.

“First up, I need to know you’re not going to go blabbing. This could make me a lot of enemies, and I don’t need you running your mouth to any demon who comes by. So I need it in blood.” He said carefully.  
There was nothing he could do about the prophet who was no doubt already writing his new book. But if he was in luck it would never be published. The series he had ended with Dean’s death, and only the unpublished manuscript continued the story. He was taking a gamble that the angels wouldn’t bother with it. After all, prophet or not, he didn’t expect Raph to pay any attention to a human. But it would matter if the Winchesters ever found them, which was inevitable. Chuck had a habit of revealing far too much. 

Sam’s reaction was pretty much what he expected. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he leaned back, almost like a physical recoil. He wasn’t expecting the blush though. That was a nice bonus, and he smirked.  
“What exactly would I be agreeing to?” Sam said cautiously. This time he cared about the details.  
“You agree to listen to what I have to say. Once I leave you pretend this meeting never happened, you can’t tell anyone we spoke or I was here. You can ask questions about information I give you unless I say otherwise. And you have to obey any instructions I give you about it.” He recited easily. He knew Sam would argue that last one and he was right.  
“What do you mean obey instructions? What kind of instructions?” 

“You’re gonna take this” He said, waving a hand and an envelope appeared in it. ”You aren’t going to open it, or let anyone else get their grubby mitts on it or even know it exists. When the time comes, you can read it. That’s it.”  
“What happens if someone does find it?” He had to be sure of consequences, and while he might be able to control his own curiosity, no mean feat, if he wasn’t even able to let anyone see it, that was a big risk.  
“Seeing it is fine, as long as they don’t know what it is I guess. If anyone besides you opens it, it will be blank. You open it early….It won’t be so blank.” The Trickster warned, the threat implied by the tone. Sam nodded. That seemed fair. 

“Okay. You give me info. I pretend this never happened. And when the time comes, I open an envelope and decide whether or not I need you help. How will I know when it’s time?” He asked.  
“I’ll tell you that after.”  
Sam nodded again. It wasn’t much really. The Trickster was clearly nervous, and that made Sam nervous. He certainly didn’t want to be attracting attention and there was no one left to tell.  
“Okay. So how do we do this?”

The Trickster flicked a hand and there was a wickedly sharp knife being held out towards the hunter. It looked like the same knife ‘Bobby’ had at Mystery Spot. He handed it over cautiously.  
“No need to knick a vein there Sam, just a few drops is fine.” He explained carefully. That was when Sam realised the caution wasn’t for himself but for Sam. The ridiculous Trickster was actually worried he might do something stupid given a sharp weapon. Which was how he realised he hadn’t felt his knife under his pillow when he woke up, and there was no glass left in the room. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
“I’m not gonna try and bleed myself out with an audience.” He said irritated. Those golden eyes never left his face, just looked at him with an unreadable expression and he shifted uncomfortably but took the knife. He didn’t want to know how the Trickster knew how close he’s come to that last night.

“So ah, last time, we could’ve done it like this?” He asked, awkwardly trying to break the sudden heavy silence, and then winced internally. He’d been planning to avoid bringing that up. It did however snap the Trickster out of it, even if it did make him grin smugly.  
“Oh but this isn’t as much fun.” He said with a wink. “And I like making you blush.”  
Even as he spoke, Sam could feel the heat rising on his cheeks and it was only made worse by the soft chuckle that escaped the Trickster as he noticed.  
“Damn kiddo, but you’re distracting. Anyway,” he drew his attention away and focused back on the knife with a clap. “Do you agree to the deal?”  
Sam nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now bleed for me Sam.” He said with another wink. 

Sam drew the knife deftly across his forearm, focusing on the meatier muscle, away from the nerves, avoiding any veins. And as he did so, he couldn’t ignore the odd stomach flip caused by the Trickster’s words. He’d manage to pump the odd phrase full of innuendo, and it made the act of drawing the knife across his skin intensely intimate. That feeling only increased when he passed the knife back and the Trickster gave it one quick swipe with his tongue, lapping up the blood. It made Sam shiver and he didn’t want to think why. He covered his reaction by curling a lip in disgust.  
“Gross.”

The Trickster grinned at him and snapped, a bandage suddenly appearing wrapped neatly over his wound.  
“I’m so glad you said that Sammy. Makes this next bit even better.” He joked. Sam frowned at him.  
“Don’t call me Sammy.”  
The Trickster surprised him by sobering instantly.  
“Right kiddo, sorry.”  
It was enough to make Sam wonder if he knew exactly what the name meant and who’d used it. Which made him wonder how much else the Trickster knew. But he’d just been promised information, so he supposed that was kind of the point. 

“Ok, I guess start with the easy stuff. Your demon girlfriend will be back.”  
Sam protested immediately.  
“Ruby’s gone. Lilith has her.”  
The Trickster raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Yeh? And who told you that?” He rolled his eyes. “Look, this isn’t a debate. I know you’re not going to believe me. That’s kind of the point. I’m not asking you to trust me here. Just listen. The proof comes later. And hopefully by then you’ll understand just how big a mess you’re in and start listening to me.”

Sam thought about that. The way the Trickster kept talking, it was like he expected Sam to start looking for the stake any minute. And really Sam knew that’s what he should be doing. But part of him already trusted the guy. That was his problem. He trusted people too easily. He knew he shouldn’t admit it out loud but he couldn’t help asking.  
“What makes you so sure I won’t believe you? I mean, sure it might be far fetched. But I’ve dealt with a lot of weird stuff. If you just tell me why. You seem like you know a lot more than you’re saying.”

The Trickster paused and watched him for a moment, silently judging, before sighing and leaning forward, bracing his forearms against his knees.  
“Even if you do believe me. As soon as I leave, you’re gonna start doubting again. And there’s gonna be a demon along who’s going to keep planting more doubts. Maybe you do trust me now, or be on your way there, which, bad idea. But as soon as I’m gone, so are those warm and fuzzies. Your head’s gonna wake up to the rest of you and you’re going to come up with a dozen reasons why you shouldn’t believe me. Because I’m a monster, because I killed Dean, because this feels like I’m setting you up for a trick, or hell, maybe just the fact you like me is going to have you uncomfortable enough to make you think you shouldn’t. Whatever it is doesn’t matter. You’re gonna start doubting me as soon as I’m gone, and I can’t work with that. There’s going to be an awful lot of things coming after you soon, asking you to believe them. But I’m the only one who’s going to give you the chance to make up your own mind.” 

Sam was startled by the intensity and seeming earnestness in those words. One thing in particular though caught his attention.  
“I don’t like you.” He muttered defensively, a little embarrassed.  
The Trickster just laughed.  
“Sure you don’t.” He said, those uncanny golden eyes turning up to meet the hunters warmly. Sam tried to fight the blush, but he could feel his cheeks heating again and he cursed himself for it. It just drew another chuckle from the Trickster.  
“Don’t worry about it kiddo. You’ve got enough to deal with. Whether you believe me or not, that demon’s coming back. And when she does she’s going use every trick in the book to get you drinking demon blood. And you’ll do it.” He said bitterly. 

Sam stared at him in horror, gaze flicking down to the knife left discarded on the bed beside the Trickster.  
“Demon blood?” He said, incredulous. “Why would I do that?”  
“Because it will give you what you want. A way to kill demons, without killing their meat suits.” The Trickster said, still sounding bitter. 

Really, he could understand why Sam would be tempted. He hadn’t cared that he was making himself into something terrible. He didn’t care about destroying himself. Sam already believed he was tainted and wrong thanks to Azazel. And Gabriel really couldn’t blame the kid for what he did, or rather what he might be going to do. Sam had seen a way to save people and kill a demon. He didn’t care about the consequences when those consequences were only affecting him. 

Even now, he could tell Sam was rather more intrigued by the idea.  
“You mean I could kill Lilith?” He clarified. The Trickster sighed. And there was the rub.  
“I don’t recommend it Sam. But yes.” He wasn’t going to lie, not about the important stuff. A lie now would come back later. The hunter just nodded.  
“Okay, so that’s the first thing. Ruby’s going to come back and convince me to drink her blood. Sounds pretty gross. What else?” 

The Trickster thought he sounded entirely too calm about it, but he knew where Sam’s head was at. He might be willing to sit here and listen, discuss things, even pretend to be okay for a while. But inside he was still being torn apart. He could only hope this next bit would help. More likely he was about to get punched. 

“This next one Sam, it’s a big one.”  
He tried to prepare him but the hunter scoffed.  
“What could be worse than drinking blood?”  
“Your brother. He’s coming back.” 

Sam froze, staring at the Trickster before he started to tremble with anger.  
“You’re lying.”  
Rather than get mad, the Trickster just looked back at him, sad and resigned.  
“I know this is hard. And I wouldn’t do this to you unless I was sure. But it’s true. Dean’s going to come back.”  
“How?” Sam’s voice was flat and dangerous.  
“I can’t tell you-“  
Suddenly the hunter was looming over him, one hand wrapped in his shirt pulling him forward aggressively. He could have stopped him, or broken free of course. But he needed to ride this one out.  
“Don’t lie to me.” Sam ground out, shaking him a little. 

The Trickster raised his hands soothingly. The hunter tensed further, but didn’t react.  
“I’m not lying Sam. When someone lets a couple hundred Demons out into the world, it’s hard not to notice. And I make it my business to know what’s going. But it’s worth my life to tell you my sources.”  
They remained like that, with Sam standing over him for several moments before Sam let go and moved back to pace into the room. He turned back angrily.  
“If this is a trick, I swear to God, I will kill you.” He said flatly.  
“That seems fair.” The Trickster agreed mildly.

All the tension seemed to fall out of the hunter as he stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Ok. Ok, so Ruby’s coming back and feeding me demon blood. Dean’s coming back. What else. You said an envelope?”

Sam was forcing himself to focus. He was angry that the Trickster would dangle the one thing he wanted, the one thing he really cared about in front of him like this, but he couldn’t fight the small feeling of hope as well. He tried to squash it, knowing it would probably turn out to be just another trick. Maybe this was the Trickster’s ultimate pay back for the times they’d tried to kill him. Make Sam think he could really get his brother back, only to pull the rug out. It would destroy him more surely than any torture. 

But part of him didn’t believe that. It was the same part that liked the Trickster, the part that trusted him. He wanted to believe that the guy was genuine, and not only because it would mean he’d get his brother back. But he could think about that later. 

The Trickster held out the plain envelope towards him. He walked over and took it, just barely managing not to snatch.  
“When your brother comes back, open it, then burn it. But don’t mention it. Just do what you would.”  
Sam considered him for a moment.  
“You’re worried that telling me these things is going to change stuff aren’t you?” Sam asked.  
The Trickster nodded.  
“I knew you were the smart one for a reason.”  
Sam nodded. He could appreciate the effort the Trickster was going to. If he was right once that could be luck, twice coincidence, but three times and there wouldn’t be much room left for doubt. But it also made him suspicious. It felt a little like trying too hard. 

Sam took a deep breath to calm down. It was a lot to think about. The Trickster seemed to take that as his cue, standing and snapping away his candy and magazines.  
“Right, well that’s it then. If after that you decide you want to listen to me, give me a call.” He said briskly.  
Sam wondered at the change, but asked quickly.  
“How?”  
“That token I gave you? Keep it. Don’t worry, you can’t lose it. Same with the envelope.”  
He raised a hand and snapped the room back to its former glory.  
“Pity about the décor.” He said, before he paused for a moment considering. Sam was looking down at him, a strange mix of emotions in his eyes, and he felt something like regret. He snapped again.  
“Here, take this.”  
He held out a credit card. Sam took it by reflex before examining it curiously.  
“There’s no limit and it’s untraceable. Do me a favour and book yourself a better hotel room.”  
Sam thought the unflappable Trickster almost seemed flustered. Sam just stared at the card in shock. Surely there had to be a catch.  
“Why?” Sam couldn’t help asking. He thought he caught something softer in his face, but it was quickly covered by amusement.  
“Decent water pressure for one thing.” He smirked. 

“Thank you.” Sam said earnestly. “I still don’t know if this is a trick or not. But thank you. For everything.”  
The Trickster paused again.  
“Anytime kiddo. And you know, if you ever need anything else...” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, as much to lighten the mood as to flirt. Sam’s honest gratitude had made things much too serious for him. Sam snorted.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be that desperate.” He snarked.  
The Trickster grinned.  
“Well now, beats sleeping with a demon.” He screwed his face up. “I’m not usually one to judge, believe me. The stories I could tell. But that’s just nasty. Doesn’t matter how cute the meat suit is.”  
Sam scoffed.  
“Cause I guess you’re a much better option.”

“You bet I am. At least I’m not a corpse. Hell, I’m the closest thing to divinity you’re ever likely to meet.” He replied easily.  
Sam didn’t need to know how literal that was.  
“You don’t seem very divine to me.” Sam challenged jokingly.  
He was enjoying this strange banter. The Trickster raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh yeh? Show’s what you know. You don’t even know who I am.” He challenged back. Sam froze for a moment, dumbfounded.  
“I… you’re right. I don’t even know your name.” He admitted, embarrassed. He’d never even really thought about it before. 

The Trickster grinned up at him.  
“Loki.”  
He enjoyed the moment Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. He was quite proud of the reputation he’d built as Loki, even though he’d ended up the villain in that story. It was all lies of course. Whatever else he might be, he was still an angel and there was no way he could have had any kids. Heaven would have noticed a parade of Nephilm coming out of Scandinavia over the years and he didn’t want to think what part archangel monsters could have done to the world.

Regardless he’d had to leave that life behind when the Christians came through and scattered all the pagans, along with their alters and worshippers. But for a while he’d had a family again, adopted as they may be, and a brother he loved. Thor was long gone, but they were mostly good memories. 

“You weren’t kidding. You really are a god.” Sam breathed, amazed. Even he had to admit, it was a little impressive. Loki was famous, and not just in the lore.  
“You bet.” He said with a wink.  
“Wait, but then what are you then? A Trickster or a god?” Sam asked. Loki shrugged.  
“Who says I can’t be both?” He replied easily. “You’ll find there’s lots of things in this world that are more than what they seem.” 

Sam didn’t reply and they just looked at each other for a moment. They were both reluctant for Loki to leave. But he knew he had to. He’d kept Sam shielded for too long already. Something was bound to get nervous soon when he couldn’t be located and start getting suspicious. 

“Take care of yourself kid. I’ll see you around.” One last smirk and with that he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam gripped the envelope with shaking hands. Dean was back. He’d seen him with his own eyes. 

When Ruby had shown up Sam hadn’t been too surprised. It was always a chance. While his reception hadn’t been warm, she’d persisted. She’d saved his life and given him a purpose again, hunting Lilith. Sam had been desperate for some purpose and this was one he could get behind. When the blood issue had come up, Sam had tucked that knowledge away. One down. It left him in a perpetual state of agony. He half expected to open his door and see his brother there. Because as much as he knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t help hoping Loki was right. 

The coin sat unused in his pocket. There were times he was tempted. Not because of the obvious insinuations the god kept making, but because for that brief time, Sam had actually felt comforted. Loki was sharp and intelligent, with a wicked sense of humour, and when it wasn’t directed against him, Sam found him amusing. And he couldn’t forget the way that he’d sat with him while he fell apart, and helped him through the worst night of his life, the night he’d had to bury his brother. 

He hadn’t seen the Trickster again, but when he’d gone to sleep the next night, in a much better hotel, courtesy of Loki, there had been a bottle of the sleeping potion along with a copy of instructions to brew more. There was nothing too nefarious or gruesome in it, most of it was easy enough to pick up at a local store without having to resort to ones with hunter signs, and Sam was grateful. He was able to sleep through each night without any disturbing nightmares, and he felt like it made all the difference. 

Ruby was around a lot. There had been a moment where he had to admit he was tempted to sleep with her. It wasn’t about love. Even without Loki’s warnings, he would have suspected she was using him. But he’d been spiraling since Dean’s death, chasing self-destruction. It would have felt good to give in, to hit another low. And he couldn’t deny that the physical comfort would be nice. Only Loki’s promise that Dean would be back prevented him from taking that step. It definitely wasn’t the flash of disappointment he imagined in those golden eyes. 

The blood he could justify. Even with Dean back, they needed a way to stop Lilith. And both Loki and Ruby had been right. He could help people like this. No more sending demons to hell, or killing their hosts. When he was strong enough he could kill the demons and save people. It was worth becoming a monster for. Dean would never understand, but he didn’t have to. He’d said it before. There was nothing he wasn’t willing to do for his big brother, even if that meant becoming something he hated. 

Then this morning. There’d been a knock on the door. And when he opened it, his brother was standing there. Sam hadn’t even gone for the holy water. Just stepped into the embrace, gripping him tightly. And maybe he should have suspected something. It made both Dean and Bobby suspicious that he hadn’t seemed too surprised. But he’d shrugged it off, saying that if Bobby was there, he assumed it was safe. He’d got a gruff reprimand for that, but he’d been mollified when Sam admitted he thought that Bobby was too clever to be caught by any demon, and if he were, Sam wouldn’t stand a chance. Then it was all about Dean. 

They were on their way right now to see a psychic, a friend of Bobby’s. But Sam had excused himself for a minute, and headed for the bathroom. It was finally time to find out what was in the envelope. He already knew that he’d be using the coin soon. Dean was back and that sliver of hope the Trickster had given him was all that had kept him sane. So regardless of what was in the note, he knew he’d owe the god a thank you. 

Sam opened the envelope with trepidation. He didn’t know why, but he had a bad feeling about this. Inside was a surprisingly beautiful drawing of an angel, wings spread wide, a soldier as far removed from those fluffy hall mark card versions as it was possible to get. As he watched, the word Castiel appeared above it and the figure became distinctly girlier. Sam felt a chill, even as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a lighter. He burned the paper in the sink. Even if he hadn’t been bound by an oath, he’d have done it anyway. Then he went out to join his brother.

Meeting Pamela was an interesting experience. She was tough and smart and Sam could see Dean drooling over her. Even as he teased his brother, he felt a conflicting sense of both peace and uneasiness. He tried to push the uneasy feeling aside. Dean was back. Whatever else might happen, that was the most important thing. 

Then Pamela said the name Castiel and all that worry came flooding back. It was only worsened when she screamed and her eyes were bleeding. Then it was panic and hospitals and Sam didn’t have time to process anything until he was sitting in a diner with Dean, back to their old routine, which after a few months still felt like a lifetime ago. The demons though, that was familiar. They bluffed their way out, but Sam knew he needed to go back. The mystery and the Trickster could wait. He had a job to do. 

When he snuck out later, only to find bodies with their eyes burned out and one lone demon, scared and blinded, Sam knew he needed to find out what was going on. He brushed past Ruby, barely listening to her. She was afraid. Whatever had brought Dean back had her scared. And Sam thought he knew what it might be. 

His brother had been busy while he was gone. Apparently he’d thought summoning an unknown entity powerful enough to have demons running scared was a good idea. Clearly his brother was an idiot. He’d known that for some time, but now he had proof. But Dean had answers. Castiel, an angel of the lord, had gripped him right and raised him from perdition. And now Sam knew he had a date with a pagan God.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam waited until Dean was asleep before he snuck out. He didn’t go far, just around the back of the parking lot. He didn’t know what to expect when he pricked a finger and rubbed it over the metal disk. But he’d expected something. But nothing happened. He waited for almost an hour, but no one came, and there was no sign. Sam couldn’t help the feeling of bitter disappointment at the no show. He had to admit, he had been looking forward to the meeting. And he knew they were in trouble. If angels were involved, this was bigger than he’d thought. And it seemed Dean was right in the middle of it. 

Finally Sam gave up. He was a little more reluctant as they checked out in the morning. They were back to run down, crappy motels, because Sam didn’t have a good excuse for his new credit card. He certainly couldn’t tell Dean about the Trickster, even if he wanted to. He just made sure he was the one paying for their gas and groceries on the road where Dean wouldn’t notice. 

After a few days, Sam decided Loki wasn’t going to show. He’d been holding out hope that maybe the Trickster was just busy, or waiting for him to be alone. But he’d given the god several opportunities, and he still hadn’t turned up. Sam was beyond frustrated. He’d gone to so much effort to get Sam to trust him. And Sam had fallen for it. Hope turned to bitterness as he realised maybe that was the trick. What better payback than to make Sam think he could actually trust him, that maybe he had someone on his side, only to laugh in his face. 

Days turned into weeks and Loki faded into the back of his mind as they faced the trials the angels laid out. Sam was still torn about that. He’d always been the one with faith. Now he knew angels really were real, but they wanted nothing to do with him. Dean had spoken to Castiel several times, always alone, or in his dreams. And Sam couldn’t help but be a little jealous of him. Dean clearly respected the angel, and he couldn’t help feeling left out. Which was ridiculous. Castiel had brought Dean back from hell, and Sam couldn’t be more grateful. He just wished he’d had a chance to meet the guy. 

Finding out about the seals breaking, and Lucifer rising would have caused them both to laugh only a few short years ago. Sam sometimes wondered how this had become their life. Putting down the ghosts of people they’d failed had been like a blow for Sam. He felt every failure as a personal mark against him. And it felt like a long time since they’d had a proper win. 

Maybe that was why he tried so hard with the rugaru. Dean had been right when he said he over identified. Dean had found out his secret, had been treating him like a freak since he’d found him with Ruby exorcising a demon, and Sam knew Dean thought he’d crossed a line. And bitterly, he knew he was right. But that wouldn’t stop him. He was already an abomination. Knowing he’d been corrupted even as a baby, he didn’t blame the angels for avoiding him. He knew he was a monster. But it still hurt to see the way Dean looked at him, now he knew the truth. 

That was the real reason he agreed to stop. He told Dean he’d made the choice for himself. But Sam already knew he was damned. Without the distraction of Ruby and angels, they found themselves back on cases where they could actually help people. Dean seemed to need it as much as Sam did and for once they walked away with a kind of win. The girl was saved and the monster was dead. 

Then the angels were back. They were in a town hunting a witch when they came back to the hotel and Sam met Castiel for the first time. It didn’t go well. They managed to save the town, but failed to save the seal, and Sam was left even more hurt by the angel’s attitude towards him. It only confirmed what he already knew. He was a monster. It only served to make him angrier being told not to use his powers when he’d already agreed to that willingly. 

So he was alone and brooding, with Dean off he didn’t know where when he heard a familiar voice say behind him.  
“What an ass.”


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel had underestimated just how invested heaven was in the boy with demon blood. It was the reason he’d been planning to stay away. Mystery Spot had originally been his only real attempt to stop the apocalypse. Once Dean had broken the seal, Sam was the real target and he couldn’t afford to be caught anywhere near the vessels. That had been then. Before he knew how the story would end. And besides all the other reasons, not all of them to do with Sam, part of his motivation now was pride. 

He’d run away before. Even he could admit that. Skipped out of heaven, avoided the fighting. To him it was justified. But seeing it all written down in black and white, his whole story, it sounded hollow. Even from the pages, Dean calling him a coward had hurt. Reading his own death scene? That had been a real kicker. Nothing like the prophecy of your own demise to make a guy start evaluating his choices. 

If he was going down anyway, he wanted to know he’d tried. He didn’t want to be left with the too little too late feeling he had while he was reading. And he definitely didn’t want his final throw down to be a five minute affair ended with a cheap trick. Of course he liked his style. But he’d been thinking too much like a demi-god. Lucifer might be more powerful than him, but he was just as capable of taking out a room full of pagans. He could have taken the blood easily, zapped the boys out and avoided the whole confrontation. He’d been so worried about keeping his identity secret, he’d left himself totally vulnerable. Fear could do that.

But he didn’t want to be afraid anymore. That didn’t mean he could throw caution to the wind and announce his presence to the world. He was still hoping to make it out of this without drawing too much attention. If he could just keep Sam away from Lilith, he could put the apocalypse on hold indefinitely. But if it came down to a choice between helping or keeping his secret, he knew which choice he would make. In a sense he’d already made it. This time though, it was the one he would live with. 

So this time, he was willing to be a little more hands on. From his perspective, he’d seen what keeping back would do. He’d end up dead. Of course he could go the other route, avoid turning up. After all, it had been playing hero that really got him in trouble. But while Lucifer might not have been willing to hurt Sam directly, Dean wouldn’t have been so lucky. Lucifer would have used the brothers against each other until Sam said yes, and Dean was left to rot so Michael could never have him. He had no illusions that Lucifer wouldn’t find him once he’d spit roasted the planet. After all, he’d probably stand out a little as the only thing left alive. So it really had just been a case of dying then or dying later. Almost the same choice he was making now. It was only a question of what point he chose to stop running.

This time, he chose now. He was in this for better or worse. And while he had a nasty feeling that there were some things that couldn’t be changed, he was hoping that he could last long enough to keep the world in one piece. 

He was not prepared to be caught so soon. Mentally he kicked himself. He should have realised that with the higher ups keeping an eye on Dean downstairs to know when to send in their ‘rescue team’, they’d also be keeping an eye on Sam to make sure he was headed down the path they wanted. Disappearing for twelve hours had apparently got someone interested enough to go rifling through Sam’s head. It was a gross invasion, and would have been severely reprimanded if Michael was still paying attention to these things, but it didn’t stop them. He was lucky Sam’s oath was binding even in his subconscious. The angels would not know what he told him.

Gabriel had only a few moments warning, thanks to his wards. So he had just enough time to create a double, infuse it with enough life and pagan power to look and, more importantly, feel just like a real Trickster while cloaking himself completely before Zachariah appeared.

He was alone, which was good. It meant he registered as an annoyance rather than a threat. While all angels were warriors, Zachariah was more of a lackey than a soldier. But Gabriel was going to have to be very careful. He couldn’t risk exposure, not now, while Michael was around to stop him and before he had a chance to even do anything. Still he had a role to play.

The Trickster smirked at the angel that appeared in his living room.  
“You know, the bible thumpers usually knock.” He said with forced casualness. “Decided to get a bit more aggressive with your recruitment tactics?”   
“You aren’t as amusing as you think you are Trickster. What is you interest in Sam Winchester?” The angel didn’t sound amused.  
Loki laughed and smirked.  
“Are you kidding? You’ve got eyes don’t you?” He injected as much innuendo into that as possible. It seemed to catch the angel off guard before he sneered.  
“You’re going to have to find yourself another human pet. Sam Winchester is off limits.” He said smugly.

“Awww come on, but I already put so much effort into this one.” He whined. “I finally got him to stop trying to stake me on sight.” He added, brightening.   
“Why would you even bother with a hunter?” The angel asked, almost seeming curious. Loki smiled darkly.  
“I like the challenge. It’s so much sweeter when I win.” His voice was honey edged and dark. “Overcoming all that righteous indignation and morality, taking advantage of every weakness, until he doesn’t know what’s right any more and doesn’t care, begging me to take him? There’s no better game.” 

The angel seemed to consider that. Gabriel knew how to talk a good game, and as a pagan god it wasn’t too far from the truth. He’d taken mortal lovers before, exactly as he described. It was the perfect punishment for homophobic jerks, coaxing them out, fanning that flame of anger and indignation until it turned into something else, until they were a pleading mess of desire. He’d never forced anyone. He’d never needed to. 

It was the kind of response calculated to have the angel convinced. Not only of his intentions, but if heaven was trying to corrupt the kid, it was the kind of answer that might just give him heaven’s blessing to hang around. Gabriel knew that was the real reason Zachariah was considering his response. He was weighing to see if it was something they could use. 

“What did you tell him?” The angel asked finally.  
“Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. Little birdy told me you guys are planning something big.” He smirked again.   
“That is none of your concern. Why are you interfering in our plans?”   
Red light. That was not somewhere he wanted to go. He scoffed.  
“What makes you think I care? I just needed something to get him to trust me.”  
The angel looked doubtful.

“Oh come on. You know how this works! I played around with him, had some fun, got him all riled up and hell bent on killing me. Then I swoop in, little bit of comfort, some BS about helping, gain a little bit of trust. And now I get to watch him squirm. All his better instincts are saying run. But I’ll be soooo helpful, and I’ll drive him crazy. I get to watch all those grudges fold like a house of cards. But it’ll all still be there, when he comes to me, he’ll know the monster in his bed killed his brother over and over and he’ll still want it and it will destroy him.” 

It was making Gabriel feel dirty to have to talk like this but he could see he was making the angel uncomfortable and impatient. Enough of this and maybe he could awkward the angel into leaving. Of course it wasn’t true. But that didn’t change anything. 

Zachariah looked at the Loki construct thoughtfully.  
“We can’t have you interfering with our plans. He doesn’t need you around to distract him.”  
Gabriel could see it now, the balance swinging against him.  
“You will leave Sam Winchester alone. This is your only warning.” The angel said smugly, as if expecting to be obeyed. Gabriel knew he should just fold, but Loki had some pride.  
“What if I don’t?” He challenged. The angel turned back to him as if surprised. 

“You don’t want to get in the middle of this, Trickster.” He stressed the name, reminding Loki of what he was. “This is between heaven and hell. Run away like you always do and find yourself another playmate.”   
The god’s expression darkened.  
“What do you mean by that?”   
“You have quite a reputation Loki. You don’t fight. If you can’t trick your way out of something, you run. So do what you do best and leave well enough alone. I’m being generous giving you this opportunity.”

Everything about that little speech was designed to put Loki’s back up. He didn’t like being accused of being a coward. And being told to run away was guaranteed to make him do the opposite. It took every ounce of the fairly considerable self-control he had not to just smite this arrogant angel on the spot. No wonder the Winchester’s had always reacted so badly. Michael clearly didn’t understand people if this was who he sent to deal with them. The angel was either hoping for a fight, or so confident in his ability to intimidate that he couldn’t imagine anyone not being cowed. 

Loki was a god. Or at least he was playing one. They were proud and over confident and it had got a lot of them killed. Loki was the smart one. He knew how to pick his fights, and how to get someone back when their guard was down. But he wasn’t going to back off that easily.  
“You’re an arrogant SOB aren’t you?”  
The angel made an indignant noise and stalked forward threateningly.  
“Watch your tone. All you jumped up cockroaches thinking that just because you have a few stupid apes fooled, you matter.”   
Gabriel had to bite his tongue to stop from commenting. He was sorely tempted to say how much Zach sounded like Lucifer, but there was no way Loki would know that.   
”You’re no different from any other monster. Now stay out of things that don’t concern you, or you’ll regret it.”  
With that the angel left.

From the corner Gabriel sighed. Zachariah wasn’t really gone, just invisible. If he was really what he was pretending to be though, he wouldn’t know that. So he made sure the double acted as if he didn’t know he was watched, taking pleasure in the excuse to cuss the angel out, with several creative and unlikely insults, but made it obvious that he was defeated. The fact that Zach had ‘left’ without any capitulation from Loki might fool someone else into thinking they’d won, but Loki was too clever not to imagine an ulterior motive. It was now going to be a game of cat and mouse. He was under angel guard. 

It lasted several months. Zachariah soon left, but another angel took his place. Gabriel could see them, even cloaked, but he never let on. ‘Loki’ continued as if he really was defeated. He moved to a new town, found some low lifes to punish. Despite what the Winchester’s thought, he rarely killed. That had been to draw them in. Most of his pranks were just that. Pranks, designed to set someone on the right track. It was still his nature to keep as many souls from hell as possible. 

When he felt Sam call him, part of him was relieved. As far gone as he must be by now, he wasn’t sure he would. It was a risk leaving him alone with Ruby, but Gabriel had known, as long as Dean was in hell, Sam was beyond reason. Nothing short of revenge would snap him out. That had been the whole point of Mystery Spot after all. It did however come with the complication that he couldn’t answer it. 

When the call came from Sam, he felt Zachariah come back. They must be watching him too. Two angels watched him carefully as ‘Loki’ cocked his head and snapped up a screen showing the hunter waiting in the dark parking lot. He made a good show, twisting his fingers into his couch in anger, and muttering to himself about useless no good angels ruining his plans, debating out loud, but ultimately deciding against it. After about an hour, Sam went inside, and Zachariah left. ‘Loki’ still had his tail, but that wouldn’t matter so much anymore. The damage was done. When he did get back to Sam that delay was going to cost him the trust he’d been trying to build. 

It took a while before his angelic stalker was recalled. And even then Gabriel played it safe. He waited until he knew Sam was alone. Castiel was off stalking the older Winchester, and Uriel had returned to heaven after slamming Sam’s already non-existent self-esteem into the dirt. Now was his best chance.


	8. Chapter 8

“What an ass.”

Sam spun around. Loki was there, lounging against a wall, smirking at him as if nothing had happened. Sam felt a jolt, and a wave of warmth wash over him even as he snapped angrily.   
“Where have you been?”  
“Sorry Sam. I had my own run in with the feather dusters up stairs. Apparently they don’t like it when other people play with their toys.” He answered with a shrug. He’d made sure to keep himself totally hidden this time. No trace of Trickster or angel. In fact he was making it a point to stay fully warded from now on. The small drain on his energy to maintain the Trickster substitute was small, and it would give Zach something to chase later. 

“They don’t care about me.” Sam said bitterly.   
“That’s where you’re wrong.” He answered blithely. There was silence for a moment before he continued in a much softer voice. “I’m sorry.”   
Sam looked over at him.  
“You said that already.”  
Loki shook his head and moved forward.  
“I mean about them.” He said, with a vague gesture towards the ceiling. “You should never meet your heroes kiddo. They always let you down.” 

Normally Sam might have tried to deflect, but Uriel’s comments were still fresh and Sam’s usual defenses just seemed to disappear when the Trickster was around.   
“I guess I just always thought they’d be…more. But they’re-“  
“Dicks?” Loki supplied helpfully. “Tell me about it. Whoever did their PR was a real pro.”  
That got something almost like a laugh out of Sam, and Loki grinned.

“Why didn’t you just tell me about them?” Sam asked, a little suspicious. He didn’t think that pagans and angels would mix, but Loki seemed almost familiar with them.  
“Would you have believed me?” He replied with a shrug.  
“I think so. I’ve always had more faith than Dean. He’s the skeptic.” Sam said wearily, moving to sit or rather collapse on the couch. It had been a long day and his head was still aching.

Loki watched him carefully. He knew what had happened and why Sam had done it. But it was the start back down the slippery slope towards Lilith. Still he couldn’t help but be sympathetic. His hand almost twitched with the urge to reach over and heal the weary hunter. But he pushed that instinct back. Unless Sam was willing to make a sacrifice, his hands were tied. That just wasn’t in the Loki package. 

Instead he moved over and sat on the other end of the couch beside Sam, slouching casually and propping his feat up. The hunter looked over at him surprised but he just raised an eyebrow in challenge.   
“So, I see you’ve been taking your vitamins.” He said casually, keeping any kind of accusation out of it. Sam still bristled beside him.   
“Not you too.” He said, too weary to be too angry. 

“Hey, you know a little blood doesn’t bother me Sam. But you gotta ask yourself what it’s doing to you. Sure it might give you a boost, but at what cost?”   
Sam didn’t look at him, just lent forward, bracing his arms against his knees and staring down at the ground.   
“I know what it’s doing.” He said quietly.   
“So not stupid, just suicidal.” Loki replied, failing at keeping the anger out of his tone. Sam looked at him a little shocked.  
“I know you might not care what happens to you, but not all of us are so blasé. How do you think Dean’s going to feel when he finds out?”  
“You sure it’s just Dean you’re worried about?” Sam shot back, glaring. 

Loki leveled one of those honeyed gold stares at Sam and he couldn’t hold it. He turned away with a blush.   
“That’s not a fight you want to pick with me kid.”   
Loki sighed, running a hand over his face.  
“I know you think you’re doing the right thing. But you know the road to hell, good intentions and all that jazz.”   
“The only one going to hell is Lilith.” Sam argued. 

Loki wanted to dispute that, to just lay it all out for Sam. But he was already wired for revenge and Loki had been gone too long. His best hope was to help Sam work it all out for himself.  
“So I take it your girlfriend’s still around?” He asked, still forcing himself to sound casual.   
“Ruby isn’t my girlfriend.” Sam argued “Why do you keep assuming I’m sleeping with her?”  
Loki snorted.  
“Because I know how blood transactions work. Pagan, remember?” 

Sam couldn’t look at the god as he mumbled.  
“It’s been tempting. But it’s just blood.”   
Loki looked at him surprised. The kid was serious. And that was almost enough to make up for the rest of Gabriel’s crappy day. If Sam hadn’t been seduced by the demon, then maybe there was some hope for him after all. Of course, he refused to acknowledge his own jealousy.   
.   
“So what made you resist?” He asked, curious.   
The hunter suddenly lent back until he was looking down at the small god, arms brushing as he leaned in just a little.   
“You.” He said simply. And then following an instinct he couldn’t resist he leant down and kissed him, just a soft tentative brush.

Loki saw what was coming just a moment before it happened and he made a split second decision. Sam was hurt, vulnerable and miserable. He’d been ground out by everyone and everything today, physically, mentally and emotionally raked over the coals. He was clutching at the nearest form of comfort and Gabriel knew there was no way he could take advantage of that. Sam wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be making any kind of decisions like this, and if Gabriel let him, the hunter would end up resenting him. 

At the same time, Sam was hurting. He’d been called an abomination and a freak, rejected by people he loved and trusted, not to mention the angels he’d always held in such high esteem. Another rejection from Loki piled on top would only drive the hunter away. So he tried to compromise. He didn’t pull away, but he didn’t respond, just let the hunter press against him for a moment before he pulled back, eyes flashing with hurt and confusion. 

Loki couldn’t help reaching up a hand to stop the Winchester from retreating, threading fingers through his hair, and keeping their foreheads pressed together.  
“Sorry Sam. Not today.” He said softly. Sam pulled away, anger covering embarrassment.  
“So you’re all talk then?” He said bitterly, but Loki wasn’t ready to lose that closeness just yet, and he dragged the hunter back until their faces were inches apart, ignoring his stunned gasp.  
“Maybe someday I’ll show you just how very wrong you are.” He growled intensely. “But I will not be another thing to prove to yourself what a monster you are. We could do this right now, but in the morning you’re going to hate yourself more for it. And I’m working too hard to save you to let that happen.” 

This time when Sam pulled away, Loki let him go. He was half expecting the hunter to leave, but he just sat back, a little further away this time but he wasn’t running. 

Sam was confused. He knew Loki had a point. He’d enjoyed the constant flirting, and he had to admit, the guy was cute. Which might have been enough to cause a crisis for him if he wasn’t already dealing with the end of the world. But he’d been fighting demons with his mind, drinking demon blood, his brother had been raised from hell by an angel. In the grand scheme of things, being attracted to one guy wasn’t so bad. More importantly, he liked the way Loki made him feel. Like he was worth paying attention to. Like maybe he mattered. There was something about the trickster that had all of Sam’s defenses crumbling, and he could actually talk to him. He hadn’t had that in a really long time. 

But Loki was right. He’d been beaten down so many times in the past few days, he was blindly seeking comfort in the one place it was offered. But come morning, he would hate himself for it. Maybe not for the reasons Loki might think, but if Sam was going to do this, part of him wanted to do it right. Not because the world was ending, and not because he was lonely. 

He didn’t know how to get past this sudden awkwardness though.  
“Ok.” He tried nodding but he couldn’t even look at the Trickster. To his surprise, he laughed.  
“It’s ok Sam. We can just pretend that never happened if it makes it easier.” He said easily, snapping up some candy and offering a piece to Sam, who looked faintly offended. Loki shrugged. 

“Ok, so Lilith. Have you done your homework this time?” He asked, bringing them back on subject. Sam nodded.  
“As much as we can. She seems to be older than most of the lore. There’s only a few references. But we aren’t sure if the one we’re dealing with is the original, or just a really old demon with the same name.” Sam explained, grateful for the distraction. Information was something he could deal with. 

“Same one.” Loki offered helpfully. “But you know I’d be more curious about this Ruby chick if I were you.” It was time to start steering Sam in the right direction.   
“What do you mean?” He asked, oblivious.   
“I mean doesn’t it seem a little convenient the way she always shows up to help? What’s the end game Sam?”   
“She wants Lilith dead.” Sam answered.  
“But why? There are plenty more powerful demons where Lilith came from.”   
Loki was trying to get Sam to start looking.  
“Think about it Sam. What was old yellow eyes plan huh? You were supposed to be the boy king, leading the army. Isn’t that what they kept telling you? And now just so happens you’ve got a demon following you, feeding you her blood, setting you up to take down the competition. That doesn’t feel off to you?” He said earnestly. 

Sam was looking at him with a mix of suspicion, confusion and something Loki hoped he was right in naming dawning horror.  
“How do you know all that?” Sam asked cautiously.   
“I told you, demons start popping up like that, I pay attention. You’d be surprised what you can learn with the right leverage.” He let the threat enter his tone, just a little. Sam needed to remember who he was dealing with. 

“Look Sam, I know I’m not exactly winning any awards in the trust area. I’m just asking you to use those smarts of yours. You’re suspicious of me, and you’ve every right to be. But Ruby’s just as dodgy. Hell, you should be wondering what Cas and the other angels are planning with Dean. What can one man do that an angel can’t? Start thinking about things instead of just reacting!” 

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He realised the Trickster was right. He’d been so focused on Lilith, he was missing the big clues.   
“So you think Ruby wants me to take out Lilith for what? Turning me dark? But I thought the whole point of this was to spring Lucifer?”   
“What if I told you killing Lilith opens the box?” Loki said carefully. This was the big moment. He was glad Sam didn’t dismiss it out of hand.   
“Lilith is the final seal?” Sam asked incredulous. It didn’t make any sense. “Then why aren’t the angels going after her? If she’s the last one to crack, the others don’t matter.”

“See I knew you were smart.” Loki said. “That’s the big question then isn’t it? If Lilith is cracking seals left right and centre, like your angel keeps saying, there’s only sixty six. With a couple hundred demons, she should have been done by now.” He explained.  
“But the angels. Cas said they were working to save seals.” Sam argued back. It wasn’t necessarily that he didn’t believe Loki, but he’d been trained in prelaw, and he knew an argument was good way to work through something. 

“Ok. Say that’s true. Have you seen Cas smite a demon before?” Loki asked.  
“I saw what happened to the ones in that diner.” Sam answered carefully.  
“And how many were there?”   
Sam thought he saw where this was going.  
“You mean if the angels were really working to defend the seals, the demons wouldn’t be getting through.” Sam said incredulous. Loki gave him a rare, genuine smile.  
“Knew you’d get there. So either Hell is more powerful than you thought, in which case the seals should be done by now. Or heaven is letting them break. But if that were true, they’d should also be broken by now.”  
Sam was really starting to think about it.   
“Wait, but some of them are time sensitive. Like this one, Samhain. Had to be done in October.” Loki nodded and conceded that.  
“Okay, but she had over six hundred seals to choose from. She’s had years to plan and hundreds of demons to work with. She can pick and choose the seals that don’t have a time crunch. It still doesn’t add up.”

Sam had to admit that sounded right. But then that left another problem.   
“Okay, so if the seals should be broken by now, why aren’t they?” Sam asked.  
“Because of you Sam. Lilith knows she’s the final seal. This is all a test for you. She needs you strong enough to kill her. So she’s sent her dealer to you to get you hooked. She’s working to get you stronger so you’ll be ready for the final show. But if everything stalls for months while you get there, it’s going to look really suspicious. So they’re drawing it out. Heaven can’t look like they’re losing too badly, or the foot soldiers start asking questions. And Hell can’t win too easily, or you don’t have time become what they need you to be.” 

Loki knew he was laying a lot on Sam right now. But he needed to give the hunter all the information he could. He probably wouldn’t believe half of it. But if it was enough to get him questioning, just a little, maybe he’d start to see it for himself.   
“So you’re saying I can’t kill Lilith.” Sam said finally.  
This was going to be where they got stuck, he just knew it.   
“No. Lilith dies, Lucifer walks free. And trust me kid, that is not something either of us wants.” 

Sam turned that over.  
“How do you know all this? No demon would tell you that.” Sam said finally. Loki shrugged.  
“Some of it I put together myself. You been around as long as I have, you start to notice the patterns. Things just weren’t adding up. If you start paying attention, you’ll see it too.” Loki said hopefully. When Sam didn’t respond, he sighed.

“I’m not asking for much here. You keep doing what you’re doing. Sam. Just keep your eyes open. Start asking questions, look for the things that don’t make sense. If you run into trouble, let me know. I’ll try and stay in touch, but I’m going to have to stay under the radar. And promise me you won’t go after Lilith without taking me with you.”

He knew if he tried to make Sam promise not to kill Lilith he would refuse. But this was a compromise. Sam considered it for a long moment.   
“You’re not going to tell me to stop with the blood?” He asked finally.  
“I can’t tell you what to do Sam. Your brother’s been telling you, angels are telling you, I’ve said my piece. You got to do what you think is right. But from what I’ve seen you’ve already made that choice.”   
Sam nodded gratefully, pleased that someone acknowledged his decision. 

“Ok. I think I can work with that. I’ll start paying more attention. And I won’t go after Lilith without you.” Sam paused before he said. “I think I might actually feel better with you there.” He admitted.   
Loki looked at him in surprise.  
“I mean, you’re smart, you’re powerful. You’re probably strong enough to take her on yourself. Not that I’d ask you to.” He added quickly. He didn’t want Loki to think he was asking for help. It never paid to ask gods for favours, even by accident. And he knew this was his mess to clean up.   
“But I’ll have a better chance of surviving this if you’re with me.” He finished with a shy smile. 

Loki didn’t know what to say. It spoke volumes that Sam was willing to trust him to watch his back. They’d come a long way from stakes at Mystery Spot. So he just smiled up at the hunter. Sam shifted nervously.  
“So, you need this one in blood too?” Sam asked. The Trickster seemed cagey about everything, and he knew he’d probably want certainty. So he was surprised when Loki shook his head.  
“Not right now Sam.” He said, a little bitter. Sam had to wonder about the change. But when he asked, he didn’t like the answer. 

“Too much demon in you right now. That stuff is worse than poison. So I’m gonna skip the second hand smoke if it’s the same to you.” He said seriously.   
He didn’t want to keep pushing the issue. He knew that would never work. Sam honestly believed he was doing the right thing. All the judgment did was drive him closer to Ruby. 

“There is one thing though.” He started. Sam looked at him, a little hurt but curious. “See the angels aren’t above snooping around in your head. It’s how they found me last time. Our little deal stopped them from seeing any of the info I gave you, which was lucky, but it was still suspicious enough that they came looking. I had to wait till they were gone before I could come find you.”   
He knew he was in trouble if any part of this conversation got back to Zach. He shouldn’t have known they’d stuck around after that first encounter. 

“They really went after you?” Sam asked. He had to admit he hadn’t really bought that story before. He just assumed the Trickster was busy. But looking at the uncharacteristically serious look on his face, it was seeming more likely.   
“How’d you get away then?”  
“I fed them some story about seducing you. It’s not too far off the cards.” He said with a wink. “It’s the kind of game they’d expect from me.”  
“And they just let you go? I mean, I know they don’t like me, but they don’t seem to be the kind to just let someone go if they went to the trouble of going after them.” He said carefully. To his surprise Loki beamed.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about kid. You need to question everything. And for the record, angels are tough, but so are gods. They might like to pull their holier than thou crap, but they’re not invincible. So yeh, he could have tried to fight me. But it would be a risk. Plus I got friends. If the angels start going around taking on the gods, they’re gonna have a bad time, and they’ve already got their hands full with demons.”

“Guess Thor wouldn’t like anyone picking on his little brother.” Sam said half sarcastically. It was weird to think of him as THE Loki, brother of Thor and son of Odin, so he tried to joke. Unfortunately it was the wrong thing to say because Loki turned away.   
“Thor’s long gone. He got a little overzealous protecting his people when the Christians came through to convert everyone. Didn’t take long for the church to come after him.” Loki said bitterly.   
Thor had been bright and brash and loud and Loki loved him. Humans had killed him. If he’d ever underestimated them before, he hadn’t after that. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam said, actually sounding sincere. Loki laughed.  
“It’s not like you didn’t try to do the same to me.”  
Sam looked chagrined, but he still argued.   
“Well, you were killing people.”  
“So was he. But he was doing it to protect his own people.” Loki sighed. He hadn’t really wanted to go into this. “There are more monsters out there than the non-human variety Sam. The people I kill are doing as much bad, if not more, than the ones you hunt.”  
“But they’re human-“ Sam started.  
“And I’m not.” Loki cut in sharply. 

Sam took a moment to wrap his head around that. A year ago he wouldn’t have bought that. But he looked at his life and what he was doing, and realised he was no longer in a position to judge. He’d always seen more shades of grey than Dean and it had got him into trouble a few times. And he’d been planning to go to Law school for a reason. Not just because it was about as normal as it came. He knew there were bad people in this world, and he knew better than most that the law didn’t always protect the innocent. What Loki was describing was basically supernatural vigilantism. 

Suddenly Sam laughed. Loki looked at him in surprise.  
“What?” He said, lips quirking up, not even sure of the joke, just enjoying Sam’s amusement.   
“I was just thinking if Dean were here he’d probably be making some joke about the avengers.”   
Loki looked at him strangely.   
“You feeling ok there kid?” He mocked gently. Sam shook his head, still smiling.   
“Yeh sorry. Look, I get it. And I have no right to judge. Me and Dean have been making some pretty tough choices lately too.”   
Loki smiled at him gratefully. He’d never expected Sam to understand. 

“Alright, so the angels might not have been too keen on taking me on when they thought I just took a fancy to you. Worse coincidences have happened. But if they know I’m playing this game, it won’t be one little seraph coming after me.” He said, steering them back on course. “So I need your permission to do something. It won’t hurt, and it won’t change anything.”   
“What?”   
“I want to put a shield on your mind. Just on your memories of me. It won’t change anything else, and you’ll still know everything. It will just stop them from being able to pick my name out of your brain.”

Sam considered that for a moment. He might not particularly trust the Trickster, but he did like him, and if angels had already come after him once…It was a risk, and a stupid one. But Sam didn’t really care. He was already taking stupid risks and it’s not like the god really had to ask permission anyway. So he nodded.   
“Ok.” He said simply. Which earned him a glare and a sigh.  
“Well so much for thinking about things.” Loki snarked. Sam raised an eye brow.  
“I did. I thought, there’s no point saying no. Either you’re genuine about this, in which case, it will help. Or you’re not, and then you don’t really need my permission for anything. If you were going to scramble my head, you wouldn’t need to ask first.” 

Loki looked mildly impressed and disappointed at the same time, a feat Sam wasn’t sure anyone else could manage.   
“Oh kid, you really never stood a chance did you.” He said sadly. “That’s exactly the kind of reasoning that gets you into messes like this. Not everything that wants to hurt you is going to slam you into a wall first. Sometimes, they make you trust them.” He said, knowing he was working against himself with that statement.   
“Not exactly working to win my trust though are you?” Sam replied.  
“That’s kind of my point kiddo. What better way to get you to trust me than point out all the ways you shouldn’t?”  
“But then you just end up going in circles. Sometimes, you just have to have faith.” Sam said quietly. 

Loki didn’t know how to respond. That statement caused a whole series of reactions. He hadn’t had faith in a long time. Even now, with Sam, he hoped, but he didn’t believe. There was every chance he was still going to end up in that hotel. But it made something warm blossom as well. He couldn’t give it a name. Even after all this, heaven and hell, demons and angels and now pagans pulling him every way, Sam was still so good. And he was putting his faith in Loki. It meant more than it should to the hidden archangel. 

He stared up at the hunter dumbfounded, and Sam smiled nervously. The warmth in those golden eyes was making him feel awkward.  
“What?” He asked finally. Loki shook his head.  
“You really are something Sam Winchester.” He replied in a tone that made Sam blush again. It was getting to be a bad habit. He cleared his throat, and got them back on track.  
“So are you going to…?” He said awkwardly. Loki shook himself mentally. 

“Right. Ok then.” He reached out with one hand, placing two fingers on Sam’s forehead. He closed his eyes and reached out mentally. He left alone everything before this evening. That was already old news. He laid down a simple shield over everything that related to him, both past and for the future. He couldn’t help picking up some snippets of thoughts about him, and what he saw made him smile. When he was done he sat back and Sam looked down at him.  
“That’s it?”  
“Yup.”

“I guess I was expecting to feel different.” Sam said curiously. Loki snorted.  
“If you did, you’d know I did something wrong.” Loki explained. “Alright. Now we’ve covered that, I’ve got to run. Make sure you’re paying attention.” He said, standing up and stretching.   
Sam nodded.  
“Ok. I can do that.” He paused. “When am I gonna see you again?”  
Loki thought about it.   
“Not sure yet kid. Keep you eyes open and call me if you want to talk about it. But remember, no going after Lilith without me.”  
Sam nodded and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam did as Loki said. Really it was just good advice. His warning about Ruby the first time, just after Dean’s death, already made him more suspicious. But Loki’s version of their plan, while Sam still didn’t totally buy it, did make sense. At least as far as the fact that he couldn’t find anything that would disprove it. So he watched. He was still keeping his vow about the demon blood. He’d promised Dean no more, and he meant to keep it.

Until the angels took his brother. Normally he might have gone to Ruby. In fact, he was halfway there when he realised he had another option. Despite the warnings, Sam was still too dependent on the Demon. Even if it was all a trick, she’d been helpful to them. Even Dean seemed to tolerate her. But he had other options now. He remembered what Loki said about gods being a match for angels. So he dug around in his pocket and pricked a finger, smearing blood over the metal disk.

He was surprised when Loki showed up immediately.  
“Hey kid. I was hoping you’d call.” He said with an easy smirk, reclining on the front seat of the impala. Sam was glad he’d decided to pull over before he’d done the summons. He couldn’t be sure the god’s appearance wouldn’t have made him swerve.   
“They took Dean.” He said angrily.  
“I know. You want my version or do you want to try and put it together yourself?” He asked helpfully. Sam was angry and desperate. He didn’t have time for games. But he also knew this was exactly what Loki was talking about when he said to think things through.  
“I’ll work it out.” He said. “But on the way. Do you know where he is?”

Loki nodded, pleased.  
“Sure. About a hundred miles the other way.” He directed. Sam spun the car and floored it.  
“Ok, so where do I start?”  
“Always start with consequences and who benefits. Because no matter how good a trick you pull, you’re always trying to work towards something. It’s where all the great tricks come undone. So, what happens now?” Loki prompted, smirking, lollipop firmly in his mouth.  
“How am I supposed to know?” Sam said frustrated.  
“Well, before you called me, where were you going?” He asked.  
“I was looking for Ruby.” He said shortly. “They’re putting Dean up against Alistair. They want information. There’s no way he can do it though.”  
“So you thought you’d take a shortcut?” Loki asked darkly.   
He could see the stain from the demon blood had diminished, almost entirely gone. Sam would need another hit and soon if he was going to where they wanted him. 

Sam nodded shortly.  
“Dean can’t do this alone.”  
“I know kid, it’s ok. But back to the plan. So they kidnap your brother, make sure you know he’s in a room with a high level demon, and then what? Just expect you to twiddle your thumbs?” He said expectantly. Sam sighed.  
“They want me back on it don’t they?” He said, resigned. It was obvious once it was pointed out.  
“Yup.” 

“Ok, so what do we do? I still need to get Dean back.” Sam asked. Loki paused thinking it through.  
“Why are you so worried about him?” Loki prodded carefully. “And don’t look at me like that. I know he’s your brother. But he’s got angels looking out for him. Why are you so concerned?”  
“Because it’s Alistair. Dean said he was the one who tortured him in hell. And I’ve seen what that’s been doing to him. I won’t let them destroy my brother.” Sam said defiantly.   
“So you’ll destroy yourself instead?”   
“Yes.”

Loki sighed. He knew where that road led.  
“Ok kid, here’s the plan. You willing to admit they’re trying to manipulate you into taking the go juice?” He asked. Sam nodded hesitantly.   
“Ok good. We can work with that. So what you need is a way to kill a high level demon without the power up. Let me see what I can do.” He said, and snapped himself away.

It left Sam with an uncomfortable five minutes of driving where he wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. If this was another trick, he was wasting time. So he breathed a sigh of relief when Loki appeared again and tossed something in his lap.   
“Hex bag. It’ll stop the demon mojo affecting you. Then you just need to get close enough with this.” He said, smugly. In his hands was the colt.   
This time Sam did swerve. 

“Where did you get that?” Sam asked incredulous.  
“I keep telling you Sam, I like to know things. I might not get involved much, but I like to know what’s going on.” He said shortly. He didn’t mention he’d had it for a week already, having gone looking months ago.  
“Do you know what this means? If that can kill Alistair, it can kill Lilith.” Sam said wondering. Loki nodded.  
“Why do you think she had it stolen in the first place?”  
Sam looked over at him.  
“This you not getting involved?” Sam joked. Loki grinned.  
“What can I say, I’ve been riding the pine long enough. I’m not gonna sit back and watch the world end. Not like this. We all got our own stories. Who says they get to write the book?” Loki complained, echoing Kali purposefully. If he was ever going to give a convincing reason as Loki for why he was getting involved, that would be it. Sam gave him a look.

“Doesn’t your ending have something to do with you being tied up with a snake, and one of your kids eating your dad?” Sam asked. Loki shrugged.  
“Fenny’s just a big puppy really. And hey, at least our versions interesting. But you shouldn’t take everything so literally.”   
Sam gave him a look.   
“So you didn’t get knocked up by a horse?” Sam teased. To his amusement, Loki groaned and slapped a hand over his face.  
“I’m never gonna live that one down! That was all Thor. He started that rumour because I stole one of his shields.”  
“Oh so the horse is made up, but the wolf is real?” Sam continued teasing. He knew Loki was humouring him as a distraction, and he appreciated it. He didn’t want to think about what was coming. Not until he could do something about it. 

Loki shook his head.  
“Fenny’s real, but he’s not mine. I never had any kids. Never wanted the responsibility. Most of the stories humans tell about us are just that. Stories.” Loki explained.   
Sam glanced over, curious. Loki sounded almost sad.   
“Yeh, I got to say, I can’t imagine you as a dad.” Sam commented. Loki turned on him, almost offended.  
“Why not?” He demanded.  
“You’d spoil them rotten.” Sam said, grinning. Loki laughed.  
“You’re right. Candy for breakfast, no bed time and nothing but fun.” He agreed happily. Sam laughed. It was a good sound and Loki was pleased to hear it. It made him more reluctant to bring up the next thing. 

“So what changed you mind?” Loki asked cautiously.  
“About the blood?”  
Loki nodded.   
“I guess it was a lot of things. I mean I’d already pretty much decided I wasn’t going back there. But I guess I thought a lot about what you said. And I realised that even without Lilith, the seals will still be getting broken. Dean told me about this demon chick he met. They aren’t just following orders here. Lucifer is like their messiah. They’re not going to stop just because she’s gone. So killing her doesn’t stop that. But if you’re right? If killing Lilith is the final seal, then there’s no way we can kill her.” Sam reasoned.

Loki actually looked impressed.  
“That’s some solid reasoning there kid. Playing the odds. I like it. So what was with the mad charge?”  
Sam looked a little sheepish.  
“They took my brother. I wasn’t thinking straight. I actually forgot about you until I was half way there.” Sam admitted, hoping Loki wouldn’t be offended. He was relieved when he laughed.   
“Oh kid, you really know how to flatter a guy. You forgot about me already?”   
“Well I didn’t forget. I guess I’m just not used to asking you for help.”  
“I know Sam. That’s one of the things I’m hoping to change.” He said easily. But there was something there that made Sam blush again, which just made the trickster chuckle. 

It didn’t take Sam long to reach the place. Loki left him outside.  
“There’s angels in there, and that’s a risk I can’t take right now. You’ll be ok kid.” Loki waved him on cheerfully. Sam walked in with the colt in hand, hex bag in his pocket. He’d been a little hesitant to take the hex bag. He’d seen up close and personal what they could do. But if Loki wanted him dead, there were plenty of easier ways. And after their fight with Azazel, Sam knew he’d need all the help he could get. It might sound fine in principal, squeezing a trigger, but not when your target could throw you around the room like a rag doll without lifting a finger. 

When Sam burst in, it was just in time. Dean was out cold, and Castiel was in bad shape. As Sam entered, Alistair turned to focus on him, sneering.  
“You think you can take me on little boy?” The demon said mocking. His smile died as Sam leveled the gun at him and a slight twitch told Sam he’d tried to flick it away but nothing happened. Before the demon could react, Sam had pulled the trigger and the demon was dead. 

Castiel looked at him in shock.   
“Sam. What did you do?”   
“What you should have done Cas.” Sam retorted angrily. He hurried over to Dean who looked like he’d gone ten rounds with a crow bar. In a way he had. When he turned back to the angel, he was gone. He was left alone with his bleeding unconscious brother in an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. So much for angels.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam managed to get Dean to a hospital. It was a close thing, and being anywhere official still made Sam jumpy. Sure the FBI thought they were dead, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t recognize them, or their fake health insurance wouldn’t pull a red flag. When Cas walked past the door to get his attention, Sam didn’t hesitate to accost the angel.   
“Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now.” He said angrily. When the angel denied that he could Sam went back to his brother. 

He even tried calling Loki, but didn’t get a response. Part of him was annoyed. But he didn’t really think there was anything the god could do. Nowhere in the lore said he had healing powers. And he’d seemed pretty keen to avoid the angels. But Sam couldn’t help the frustration of knowing that in a world of angels and demons and magic, he had to watch, helpless as they left his brother beaten and bloody, after doing their dirty work. 

The fun didn’t stop there. When Dean asked about the Colt he managed to pass the reappearance off on Ruby. When Ruby asked he said angels and hoped they’d never talk to each other to figure out the lie. They kept hunting. Angels kidnapped them, forcing them into a false life, taking their memories, playing games with them. Neither Winchester particularly appreciated that. 

Gabriel in the mean time had other things to worry about. There was something he needed to take care of. Adam Milligan was a complication he hoped to avoid. He was sure that the angels already knew about the kid. He was backup insurance after all. Gabriel wanted to kid out of harms way before the ghouls came after him. While Sam and Dean might have grown up hunters, Adam and his mother knew nothing of the life. If the words innocent bystander had a face it would be Adam’s. So Gabriel created his very own witness protection.

A little memory conversion, some angel warding and a suggestion to make a permanent relocation to Australia, where there were no monsters looking for revenge on John Winchester, and Gabriel thought he’d done what he could. The kid would never be completely safe. But he was alive and warded against most supernatural creatures. He wasn’t in heaven, and the angels couldn’t find him. It was close enough. 

By the time he’d finished with that, Sam and Dean were on their way to Chuck. Which left Gabriel very nervous. There was a lot of damage the prophet could do, and Gabriel still hadn’t decided what he wanted to do about that. Also, Lilith would be making an appearance, if the books still held true. And Gabriel had to admit he wanted to keep her as far away from Sam as possible. While the meeting had been aborted in his version of the books, Sam was back on the blood by this point. With Sam still resisting, there was no telling what Lilith might do. Maybe if he intercepted her before she could get to Sam. Besides, he had questions of his own for the prophet. So he followed the boys discretely. 

 

When the Winchesters showed up on Chuck’s doorstep, he played his role perfectly. He’d had a lot of practice after all. If they thought it was coincidence that had them knocking on his door now, they were wrong. He’d wanted a chance to talk to them, and especially Sam. While he wasn’t willing to step in directly to stop any of this, he could try giving them a nudge in the right direction. Pointless of course, but it made him feel better to try. 

When Gabriel turned up just a little after the hunters had left, he was a little less composed. His youngest archangel was warded up tight. No trace of his presence would show to anyone or anything that might be watching. But Chuck still nudged reality, just a little to make sure his son would be hidden while they talked.

Of course Chuck knew Gabriel had been working to help Sam. He didn’t know why, but something had forced his son out of hiding. And Chuck was proud of him for that. He knew he’d created his archangels unequally, and Gabriel was very much at risk from his older brothers. And still he was trying. It was very human. But then, that was the way he’d made him.

The archangels were the closest to God in all creation. He’d created them first, and they’d battled with him by his side long before the rest of creation existed. Lucifer had been God’s favourite. Though he might not be willing to admit that out loud, he knew it was true. But all of his archangels held a special place, and for Gabriel that was especially true, for while his second son might be his favorite, Gabriel was a close rival. Clever and funny, with a streak of mischief a mile wide, he’d watched as the youngest archangel corrupted half the angels in heaven, inciting humour and warmth and camaraderie. It wasn’t what they’d been made for, but that was the wonder of creation. It took on a life of its own. 

Seeing him now, after so long was the closest he’d ever come to slipping out of his role as he fought the urge to embrace him. But just as he’d pretended not to recognize the Winchesters, he was forced to pretend he did not recognize his son. 

“Can I help you? Now is a really bad time.” He affected timidly.   
Gabriel hadn’t decided how he was going to play this yet, but after seeing how the Winchesters had managed, he thought he’d take a cue.  
“I see you met Sam and Dean.” He smirked. “They’re taller than you thought right?”   
Chuck looked startled, but he was secretly amused. Love might be in the job description, but he genuinely liked Gabriel.   
“How did you know…?” He stammered, clutching his door. Gabriel smirked.  
“Well now.” He snapped himself up a lollipop. “How do you think?”

Chuck let his mouth fall open.  
“Loki?” He asked carefully. “Oh no, this is just too weird.” He said faintly.   
“So you have heard of me then.” He said with a wink. “How about you and I go inside and have a little chat?”   
He really did want to talk. He had no intention of hurting the prophet. And not even the angel warding he had would stop Raph from coming down if the prophet was in real danger. Besides there was something about him. Almost familiar. He didn’t seem like any prophet Gabriel had ever seen and he’d met all of them. The Word and the Messenger went hand in hand, and he always made sure to drop in on them occasionally to see if Dad had any news. Call him sentimental. 

Chuck stepped back inside.  
“I need a drink.” He said faintly, heading into his messy living room.   
A snap and a bottle of whiskey with two tumblers appeared on a table. Chuck turned to the trickster in surprise.  
“Ah, thanks.” He said awkwardly before pouring them both a glass.  
“Don’t mention it.” Gabriel said distractedly, while he examined the small man. It made Chuck a little nervous. While he was sure there was no way Gabriel could see him unless he wanted him to, he was a little uncertain. He hadn’t predicted meeting Gabriel when he’d taken on this persona. Omniscience had its drawbacks, and he mostly kept it turned off. Something had changed and he was very curious about what that was. 

“So, I take it you want to talk about Sam?” he prompted. Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  
“Actually, I was a little more curious about me. I know you’re still writing. How much do you know? And how much does Sam know?”  
Chuck shook hid head.  
“I only know what I see. But I know you’re trying to help. That Ruby girl is bad news.” He said helpfully. Gabriel snorted.  
“Yeh, tell me about it.” He agreed whole-heartedly.

Chuck decided to throw his son a bone.  
“You know, this thing with Sam. It’s not as hopeless as you think.” He said carefully. This wasn’t where the story had been meant to go, but he couldn’t deny it was certainly heading there now, and he wanted to give Gabriel some hope. Gabriel just smirked.  
“And which thing would that be?”   
“Both.” He answered easily. “And maybe while you’re at it, you can help Dean with his angel problem.”   
“If you know so much, you know I’ve got not intention of helping Dean with anything. He started this mess.” Gabriel replied a little bitterly. If Dean hadn’t been so selfish none of this would be happening. 

“Oh I don’t mean that. You haven’t met Castiel yet have you?” Chuck asked innocently. Gabriel was a little thrown. Technically he had, but Chuck didn’t need to know that.   
“I’ve been staying away from the flying squad.” He said honestly. “Why, something I should be worried about?”  
From what he knew in the books, Cas was already well on his way to falling. But if everything went the way he hoped, it would never come to that.   
“Well, you know.” Chuck shrugged. “If you ever get the chance, maybe just give him a nudge in the right direction.”   
Gabriel took a moment before he grinned. Seemed he wasn’t the only one who’d picked that up in the books.  
“I’ll see what I can do.” He said with a wink. 

For a moment the two cosmic beings just grinned at each other. Then Gabriel snapped himself out of it. There was something eerily familiar about this guy.   
“You sure we haven’t met before.” He couldn’t help asking.   
He’d know if they had, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. Chuck was surprised and a little pleased. His son might not know who or rather what he was, but he recognized him just a little, and Chuck couldn’t deny the rush of affection he felt for this being. But he acted confused and shook his head.  
“No. I mean besides, you know.” He waved a vague hand towards his computer. 

“You know you keep ruining my scenes?” He said, half annoyed. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
“I have it all written out, and then you come along and it changes. Like, that last time with Sam? He was supposed to go to Ruby. There was going to be this great dramatic scene with him torturing Alistiar, and one badass line, ‘I’m stronger than that now. Now I can kill.’” Gabriel gave him a look and he stuttered. “Oh, right sorry. But then he called you instead. I mean, I guess I should be grateful, now I know it’s real, but still. That was such a good scene. So how does that work?” He asked, genuinely curious.   
He knew Gabriel was somehow changing fate, he just wasn’t sure how or why. 

If Gabriel knew who he was talking to, he never would have answered the way he did.  
“Let’s just say I read your ending. Didn’t like it. So now I’m writing my own script.” He said flippantly.   
Outwardly, Chuck gave a confused chuckle. Inside though, he was stunned. If Gabriel was serious, then there was another version of his books out there. He was curious why he’d do that. But he shrugged mentally. If things got bad enough, maybe he’d consider it. But he wasn’t too concerned. He could always take a peek, but decided to wait. While he was playing human, hiding out on earth, he wasn’t the omniscient, omnitemporal, omnipresent being he could be. It was more relaxing this way. And if Gabriel had them, then surely that meant he was supposed to do the heavy lifting. 

Gabriel sighed, disappointed.  
“Well, I guess there goes my hope for any info, if you can’t see me coming. Could you at least tell me where Sam’s head’s at?” He said hopefully.  
“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Chuck asked gently.  
“Because I’m the Trickster. He’s not gonna tell me anything.”   
“I think you’d be surprised. Sam doesn’t like to say much, but he likes you.” Chuck reassured. Gabriel shook his head.  
“That doesn’t matter. I need to know what he’s planning to do about Lilith. I know he still wants to kill her.”  
“It matters more than you think.” Chuck said cryptically. “You’ve got him turning to you instead of Ruby. Chalk that one up as a win. As for Lilith, he was sincere when he said he’d call you first.”   
Chuck hesitated. 

“What you said about her. Is it true?” He probed.  
Gabriel nodded.  
“Yeh, it’s true.” The angel confirmed. “Good bye Lilith, Hello Lucifer.”  
“Would that be so bad?” Chuck asked. Gabriel looked at him like he was stupid, before he saw the knowing look.  
“You know don’t you?” Gabriel asked incredulous and a little panicked. Chuck shrugged.  
“There’s a lot that goes into writing a book. A lot more than ends up on the pages.” Chuck explained. “Some things get planned out in advance. Most characters have secrets. It helps make them feel more real, all the little details. Things only the author knows.”  
Gabriel sighed. Chuck knew his secret, but he wasn’t sharing. That was something at least. 

“Look, Lucifer is bad news. Maybe if…” He paused but knew no one was listening. “Maybe if Dad was around, things would be different. Lucifer…is complicated. It wasn’t entirely his fault. All he really wants is an apology. But without him, no one is safe. He’s like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. He’s gonna smash this world to pieces just because he can. And unless something’s changed in the last few millennia, Dad’s not going to lift a finger to stop it.” Gabriel explained, bitter and sad. He still loved his brothers. But Lucifer had killed him without hesitation. And Michael would be no better. 

“You think it would make a difference?” Chuck asked.   
“What? If Dad were here? Hell yes it would. Those angels up there are like children, and the archangels aren’t any better. They’re acting out because they want attention. They’ve lost faith.” He replied.  
“Doesn’t there come a time when every parent has to step back and let their kids take care of things themselves?” Chuck countered, no longer caring if he sounded like his persona. Gabriel was too upset to notice.  
“Yeh, let them go on a date, move away to college. But the kids still come home on weekends to do their laundry, and borrow the car. You don’t just walk away and abandon them. And you certainly don’t step back and let them do whatever they want. Most kids, the worst they do is steal a car and go for a joy ride. They don’t destroy the planet!” Gabriel argued. 

Chuck was silent for a long moment before he continued.  
“You didn’t do too badly.” He said quietly.  
Gabriel was startled for a moment.   
“I ran away, found my own place. I don’t know what would have happened if I stayed. Maybe I’d be up there right now egging them all on.” He admitted.   
Chuck looked at him thoughtfully.  
“I guess we’ll never know.” He paused again before he continued. He had to be careful how he said this. “I know I didn’t really create you when I wrote you.” Important qualifier.   
“But I still feel kind of, I guess responsible for you. And I want to let you know, I think he’d be proud of you.”  
It was all truth, and the closest he could come to giving the youngest archangel his support. But Gabriel didn’t look reassured. 

“Maybe, now I’m doing something. That wasn’t always the plan.”  
“Oh I don’t know. I mean you did try.”   
“What you mean Mystery Spot?”   
They both winced.  
“Yeeeh, not my best plan.” Gabriel admitted. Chuck shrugged.  
“Yeh, it was pretty awful. I don’t know why you thought it would work. But I liked some of it. I mean some of Dean’s deaths were pretty amusing.”   
That got a small laugh from the archangel.   
“Yeh, although the look on Sam’s face was a bit of a buzz kill.” Gabriel conceded.

“Oh and the song? Heat of the Moment? I was so proud when I came up with that one. It fit you so perfectly. But I guess it was really you.” Chuck admitted. “You should point that out to Sam sometime.”   
Gabriel snorted.  
“Why?”   
“I don’t know I think it might help. I mean ‘I never meant to be so bad to you?’ You basically apologized every morning. I thought that was a nice touch.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“Yeh, knowing my luck though, he’d focus on that other line.” He drawled.   
Chuck looked confused so he shrugged.  
“’One smile from you and I would fall from grace?’ Not exactly subtle. And now, with angels popping up everywhere, it would be just like him to put it together now if I start pointing out all the clues he missed.” 

“Would that be a bad thing?” Chuck asked, still curious. He wasn’t sure what it was about Sam that had drawn in the archangel, but it was something. Having met him, he thought he could understand it. Sam was special in a lot of ways.   
“Yeh, just what I need. A Winchester with my name in his head and all of heaven after him. No, it’s better if I just stay Loki.” He grinned at the pun. This time Chuck was the one who rolled his eyes. 

“Well as much fun as this has been, I’ve still got work to do. But, you know, if you see anything I should know about, I’d appreciate a heads up.” He said as he stood. Chuck stood with him.  
“I don’t know how much help I’d be. Like I said, I don’t see you show up until it happens.” Chuck admitted.   
“Yeh, but you can still see the boys. If it looks like they’re heading for trouble, let me know?” He asked hopefully.   
“Well…you know Lilith is in town right? She was supposed to be here to encourage Sam, let him think she was afraid of him, so he’d think he was on the right track with the demon blood. But now, she wants the colt. As long as the boys have it, Sam’s not going to go back to it.” Chuck said. 

He’d seen it all play out already. Sam would find Lilith with the colt, and she’d taunt him. Sam would then turn back to Ruby, his anger and need for revenge being reignited. It was all down hill from there. But maybe Gabriel could stop it. He’d give the same heads up to the boys, to give them the best chance of keeping the gun.

Gabriel nodded his thanks.   
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
He’d been planning to intervene with Lilith either way. At least now he knew what he was up against. He did a quick check on the boys and found them already back on their way to Chuck, looking for answers after realizing what they’d learnt so far was coming true. So Gabriel disappeared and waited back at their hotel room.


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed the Winchesters had learned their lesson about leaving the gun in hotel safes. Now they left it in a locked devil’s trap box hidden under one of their beds. Gabriel supposed it made a kind of sense. Keeping it in the car was a risk. Aside from being the first place they’d look, the car was vulnerable. Even painted with devil’s traps, the car was just a bunch of metal parts that could be pulled to pieces. Though he actually doubted Dean had thought of that. More likely, they just felt it was safer here. 

Of course devils traps didn’t work on him. He just snapped the box open and pulled out the gun. It would be safer with him until they needed it back. He’d let Sam know who’d taken it so he wouldn’t panic. He felt safe doing that much. After all he’d got the colt for Sam in the first place. He felt reasonably sure the hunter would trust him to give it back. And this way, he knew Sam couldn’t go after Lilith without him. So it was a win win. Until Lilith walked in.

She was warded against angels and demons. Because of course she was, she needed to be safe from the angels and any demons who might want to betray her. So he barely had time to hide his true self before she burst in. When she saw him, she smiled.

“Who are you?” She asked sweetly, slinking into the room, slamming the door behind her.  
“You’re not an angel.” Score one for Gabriel’s powers. “And you’re not a demon. So who are? And why are you messing up my game?” She pouted. Gabriel had to force himself not to roll his eyes. The little girl routine was grating, not to mention fake. He could see her real face. She was about as innocent as he was. And that was saying something.   
“Someone who doesn’t like you playing around with what’s mine. And I saw them first.” He ground out. She wasn’t the only one who could be childish. 

He was in trouble here. He could leave of course. But he didn’t know what she’d do. She could go running to tell someone on him. Or she could stick around to hurt Sam. Likely both.   
“Ooo, You’re welcome to the other one, I don’t like him very much. But Sam’s all mine.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong.” He said threateningly even while he tried to plan a way out. He thought he had more time. 

She sidled a little closer, and for just a moment, he saw the true mind behind that childish façade. It was cold, and cruel and calculating and Gabriel knew she was putting it all together.  
“You’re the one who stole my gun.” She said, simpering. “You’ve been playing with my Sammy.”   
He felt the blow, knew it was coming. It was a typical demon opening move, pinning their victim against a wall telepathically. He made a snap decision whether to take it or not. Loki was strong. Not quite as strong as Lilith, but definitely not weak enough to let himself get thrown around. So he stood his ground and grinned at her, feral and wild, and every inch the pagan god he’d once been. That grin grew sharper as her eyes widened slightly in fear. 

He snapped his fingers in return, vanishing the knife in her hand. She growled at him.  
“What’s your name, god.” She said in that overly sweet voice. So she knew what but not who. He didn’t give a name. She needed to walk out of here, and he didn’t want her spreading any rumours about him. Bad enough she’d seen him. She didn’t need to know who he was. Of course he should have known that was a vain hope. 

Her next move was fast, too fast for Loki to stop, and unexpected. Rather than attack, she was pushing against him, lips aiming for his and in his surprise he reached up to push her back just in time for the door to slam open and suddenly there were Winchesters. Loki wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what she’d made this look like. He had the colt, Lilith was here, and from Sam’s perspective, he’d just interrupted something far more intimate. He cursed her silently.

“Loki.” Sam exclaimed shocked. Damn, now she had his name. This was just one disaster after another. He knew the only reason Sam wasn’t taking a swing at him right now was because he was focused on Lilith.   
“Thanks so much Loki.” She said sweetly. Loki was still reeling, too shocked to even realise she’d stolen the gun out of his hands. She waved it at him.   
“I couldn’t have done it without you.” She said with a giggle and vanished. She’d played him. And now he was facing down two very, very angry Winchesters who thought not only had he stolen the gun, but Sam now thought he was working for Lilith. 

One look at his face and Loki knew there was no way he could talk his way out of it. All his months of careful work was ruined. Sam would never trust him now. In fact he was likely to completely disregard everything he’d told him so far. 

“Sam, you want to tell me why the frigging Trickster and Lilith were in our hotel? And why you’re calling him Loki?” Dean broke in angrily.   
Sam was glaring at him.   
“I’d like to know that too.” He growled. Loki held up his hands.  
“Hey boys, this is not what it looks like. I got a tip she was going after the colt. I came to stop her.” He knew it was pointless but he had to try.  
“Oh yeh? Cause you looked awfully friendly when we walked in.” Dean argued. Loki just glared at him. He didn’t have any energy to spare on the older Winchester. All his focus was on the younger one. 

It didn’t take a genius to work out how Sam was feeling. How could he have been so stupid as to actually trust the Trickster? He’d been playing them since day one. And Sam had….oh god, he’d actually kissed him. Made himself vulnerable. No wonder he’d rejected him. He was probably completely disgusted, not to mention laughing about it with Lilith behind his back. He flushed darkly. 

Loki knew where his thoughts had headed from that flush, and he groaned.   
“No, Sammy it wasn’t like that.”  
“I told you not to call me that.” Sam shot back, angrily.   
Dean looked at his brother curiously, but decided to wait till later. He knew Sam had a history with the Trickster. Something had happened at Mystery Spot, more than he’d been willing to share with Dean. Clearly they knew each other better than he’d thought. 

Loki took a deep breathe and tried not to lose his temper, but he couldn’t help snapping a little.   
“What do I keep telling you? Who benefits here? You really think I’m this careless to get caught like this? You think I make a habit of hanging around the scene of the crime, waiting for you two yahoos to come bust me?” He said angrily. 

Sam was too far gone to listen to reason. He was going back over all their interactions. The way Loki had tried to make him distrust Ruby, telling him not to kill Lilith, pointing out all the ways he shouldn’t trust him, which made Sam want to trust him more. He couldn’t believe he’d been so blind.

“Well I got to say, you took everything to the next level didn’t you? Trying to make like you were the good guy. Why wouldn’t you do this? Give Lilith what she wants? But of course that makes you suspicious. So you make up this whole thing, that’s just too ridiculous to be real, to make it seem like you were played. God, how could I have listened to you? Don’t kill Lilith? You were trying to protect her!” Sam yelled. 

Loki listened, knowing Sam had been right. If you started guessing and second guess every motive, you couldn’t trust anything any more. It hurt more than he was willing to admit that the fragile faith Sam had placed in him was gone, completely shattered. But he had to make one last effort.  
“I wasn’t lying Sam. If you kill Lilith, you’ll doom us all.” He said harshly. “Think about it. What other reason would I have for doing this? I’m not a demon. Why would I be working for her?” 

When he saw Sam’s face he knew he’d asked the wrong thing. And he tried to brace himself for the pain he knew was coming as his own carelessness cornered him.   
“You said they killed your family. What better way to get revenge?” Sam said savagely. Those words were like a knife. He’d told Sam about that in a moment of weakness, feeling close and comfortable, forgetting that he was manipulating Sam as surely as the demons, just indulging in that easy companionship that had been forming between them. It had been centuries since he’d opened up to anyone, and it was being thrown in his face. He was done. He couldn’t stand here anymore. 

“Believe what you want. But when you break the world, don’t come crying to me.” He said, breathing heavily. And then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean turned on Sam as soon as the Trickster had disappeared.  
“I think you’ve got some explaining to do.” He said to his brother. Sam just collapsed on the bed.  
“I guess I do.” And he told him. But not the whole story. Those dancing golden eyes, and the way they made him feel warm inside, their few kisses and the insane attraction he felt, those things he kept to himself. And the promise he’d made was binding, but either Loki had been sloppy, or he’d intended Dean to know, because while he couldn’t reveal what he’d said in the hotel that day, it didn’t stop him from telling him he’d been around. He just couldn’t get specific. . 

Dean wasn’t happy. He’d been willing to accept Ruby after Sam told him how she’d basically kept Sam from killing himself. But working with the Trickster? Sam had to have known it was a bad idea. But then.  
“Wait, so you’re telling me, he was the one who got you the colt? And he’s been telling you not to use your freaky ESP thing?” Dean clarified. He couldn’t argue with the Trickster on that one.  
“Yeh, but Dean, if he’s been working with Lilith then it was all a trap. He got me the colt so I’d trust him. And now it’s gone, we can’t use it on her anymore. He’s just been working to keep me from going after her. He was protecting her!” He said angrily. 

Something niggled at the back of his head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Loki asking him to examine the consequences. Because Sam knew what he needed to do now. But he shut that voice down. He’d already wasted too much time listening to the Trickster. 

Dean was watching his brother. Something else was going on, he could feel it. Sam was taking it way too personally. But then he reasoned, getting duped like that probably didn’t go down well. So he left Sam to stew for a while. He just didn’t have it in him to give the same big brother speech about not trusting monsters. If Sam hadn’t worked that out by now, he was done trying to make him see it. He loved his brother, but he was making it harder and harder to support him. 

They both headed for the car by unspoken agreement. The bridge might still be out, but neither of them wanted to sleep in a room that Lilith had been in. It wouldn’t be the first night they’d slept in the Impala. And the angry silence between the brothers was getting all too familiar as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki knew there was someone in his apartment when he arrived. He was almost glad. After that screw up, where he’d somehow been played by a low life demon, he was spoiling for a proper fight. So it was almost with savage glee he saw his visitor was Zachariah. 

“I thought we told you not to interfere?” He said blandly. Loki grinned.  
“I thought good angels weren’t supposed to talk to demons.” He said mockingly. They both knew where he’d got his information.  
“I’ll admit, sometimes both sides find it…convenient to share certain relative information. Especially when someone who has no business interfering sticks their nose in.” 

That decided him. He shut down the wards around his property, essentially winking it out of existence. The angel hadn’t had the sense to bring back up with him. He was alone, and now there was no way out and no way in. His wards were going to draw far less attention than what he was planning to do next.

“I’ve had a really bad day.” Loki started stepping forward threateningly. The angel looked at him condescendingly, not having the sense to be afraid yet.   
“I’m going to give you one chance to walk out of here Zach.”  
The angel started at his name. He’d never bothered introducing himself.  
“How do you know?” The anget trailed off. He suddenly realised he might be in over his head.  
“Oh I know all about you Zachariah. I know how you like to suck up to Mikey and Raph. I know how you like to bully the younger Seraphs. I know all about your dirty little deal with hell, trying to get Luci’s box open. I know everything.”

As he spoke he stalked forward, dropping his disguise, letting his grace shine out, golden wings spread wide behind him. The lights flickered and his eyes glowed as he came and Zachariah’s yes widened in shock.   
“You. Gabriel. But you’re supposed to be dead.” The angel stammered, falling to his knees. He’d screwed up. Screwed up so badly.  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you.” He said, voice hard and ringing with power. He was enjoying watching this angel tremble before him. He’d disrespected him once too many times, and not just as Loki. More than once Gabriel had needed to reprimand him for picking on the younger angels, but he’d been busy, and he’d heard the stories later of what happened when he was away. 

He picked the cowering angel up and slammed him into a wall.  
“Hold still Zachy.” He growled and then plunged into the other angels grace. He sifted through his memories, not bothering whether it hurt. It seemed Lilith had gone straight to Zach, and Zach had come straight here. That was lucky. No one else knew of Loki’s involvement. So he reached in and snatched those memories away. Now he could either implant some fake ones about killing Loki, or he could simply make the angel forget about what Lilith said entirely. Decisions, decisions.

In the end he went for the second option. He still needed his Loki cover. But he laid down a second set of memories. If Lilith ever asked about him, Zachariah would have a perfectly clear recollection if killing him. The rest of the time, he wouldn’t give the pagan god a second thought since he’d chased him off Sam Winchester months ago. Finally he released the angel when he was sure there was no trace of himself as Gabriel inside the seraphim’s mind. Then he zapped him back to heaven. 

Now he’d taken care of that, he flopped down on his couch, carefully tucking himself back until he was just Loki again. It felt good to let himself go just a little bit. It had helped burn off some of his anger and now he was just left with the gaping hole that had been ripped out of his chest. He’d failed. There was no way Sam would trust him now, no matter what. He had no way of stopping him going off the rails. He could try kidnapping him of course. But that would get old fast. He couldn’t keep him for eternity. And they’d tear up the universe looking for him. He’d be back, and in their custody and it wouldn’t take long to get the whole show back on the road. And Gabriel would be useless to stop it. Only Sam’s free will could make a difference in this game. That’s why everyone had been trying so hard to manipulate him.

No, he had one last chance. Just one. Cassie was still having doubts. He knew he’d be recalled to heaven soon, leaving the Jimmy Novak debacle. Which meant Dean would find out about the blood soon and lock Sam in the panic room. At this point, Gabriel couldn’t fault the older brother for his methods. He felt like doing the same. If he could just keep him there till he finished the detox, maybe help him through it a little. He could add a little angel warding, maybe the right book on Bobby Singers desk to improve his already impressive finger paintings. It would buy him time to fix this.

He sat there mulling it over for a long time deliberately not thinking about the look on Sam’s face. As if he’d ever touch a demon. They’d already covered that. Demons were repulsive, especially to anyone who could see their true faces. But who knew how the stupid hunter was considering his own rejection. Maybe he should have just taken advantage of the hunter when he had the chance. It was all ruined now anyway. 

He sat there for a long time, trapped in a loop of regret. Everything undone for a few moments of carelessness. At least he knew he’d been had by one of the best. Lilith had brought whole kingdoms down before. It should be a comfort. But he knew they were doomed. Fate seemed determined to get this show on the road and Gabriel had to accept that he’d be seeing Lucifer far sooner than he planned. It was time to start working on plan B.


	14. Chapter 14

Well that plan was shot to hell. Dean was with the angels, Sam was out of the panic room, Ruby was leading him straight to Lilith and there wasn’t a thing Gabriel could do. Not without alerting all of hell and half of heaven. He could always just kidnap Lilith, lock her in an alternate dimension and be done with it. Of course he’d be summarily executed by his brothers, and they’d find her eventually so it would all be for nothing. But right now, he was in a bad enough mood not to care.

He’d tried. He really had. And it had almost worked. Sam was in the panic room. Bobby had found his book on angel warding, and after what they’d seen with Cas, hadn’t hesitated to put it up around the house. Which in hindsight was really stupid of him, because it meant when a demon snuck in to open the door for Sam, there was no way he could get in to stop them. He’d been expecting Cas. And Cas had turned up, only to leave again. Because the angel warding was on the house, but the demon traps were only in the panic room. Of course. 

It was officially over. There was nothing more he could do to interfere without getting caught. If things still went according to plan, Cassie and Dean should be arriving at Chuck’s soon, closely followed by Raph, so that was out. Sam was being chaperoned by about a dozen angels kept out of sight, but there as a precaution. So he should be aiming to be as far away as possible right now. Lucifer was going to rise. 

But Gabriel couldn’t help the stab of regret. Even with all the plays laid out for him, he hadn’t been able to stop this. Not alone. It would have played out the same even if he’d done nothing. But at least he could console himself with one thing. If he ever saw Sam again, he owed him a great big I told you so. Because there’d be no more denying that Lilith was the seal once it was broken. And maybe that little bit of vindication would be enough to make Sam realize he’d been on his side all along. When the hunter inevitably came crawling back he intended to milk that for all it was worth. 

So the littlest archangel snapped himself back to his own private residence, shielded and warded against the world and waited for the real apocalypse to begin. Thousands of miles away Sam and Dean Winchester dispatched Ruby and then watched in horror as the growing pool of blood formed a doorway. Lucifer was rising.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam didn’t know how they were still alive. Something had them on a plane far away from the church where he was sure he’d just made the biggest mistake in his life. No scratch that. The biggest mistake in history. Bad enough if he didn’t know. But he’d been warned. He’d been told this is what would happen. And he’d done it anyway. Because he’d thought he was doing the right thing. 

What followed was a long series of crippling blows. Finding out Dean was Michael’s vessel was one thing. Finding out he was Lucifer’s was another. But even that paled in comparison to losing Dean. He’d thought walking away was the right thing to do. He was no help to anyone. Bobby was crippled, Dean was broken, Cas had died. He could only make things worse. So he took himself out of the game.

He thought about calling Loki a dozen times. Especially once he was alone. But he couldn’t face the recriminations. He knew the Trickster would be one big I told you so. And he had no reason to think he would help. Not anymore. Loki might be powerful, but even against Lilith it had been close. Against the devil, he wouldn’t stand a chance. Sam realised now he’d been trying to stop the cage being opened. Now that it was, he didn’t think there was much the pagan could do. 

So he stayed away. Once he left Dean he got a job, tried to get out of hunting. Part of him hated staying out of it. Watching the disasters on the news, knowing things really were going to hell and it was all his fault, it was hard to do nothing. But he’d done this. This was what happened when he tried to save the world. He ruined everything he touched. 

Even his quiet existence didn’t last. Hunters came by and when they found out the truth of what happened, they tried to force him to go back. To drink. He’d never been more grateful for whatever had put them on that plane and cleaned up his system. Because it meant he could resist. But it was still a fight, still a visceral reminder that he was on the wrong side. And innocent people were getting hurt. 

So of course that was when Lucifer came. Not only was Sam responsible for letting him out, but now he wanted to use him to end the world. Because of course he did. But if there was one thing he shouldn’t have done, it was use Jess. He didn’t know why Lucifer rummaging around in his head thought that was a good idea. But he was wrong. Because even after all these years, Jess’s death was the one thing he would never forgive them for. She had been everything he ever wanted, and while he knew it was his fault for not telling her, his fault for not protecting her, it was also Lucifer’s fault. Everything that had been done to him led to Lucifer. So no, her face was not the one that was going to convince him. Her’s was the one that would keep him fighting. 

Except when he tried to call Dean, he wouldn’t have it. That was enough to break him. When everyone else in the world turned on him, he’d always had his brother. He’d turned himself into a monster for Dean. But then he supposed that was part of the problem. All it did was bring back memories of the Trickster. He’d told them that. And Dean had echoed him perfectly. They were each others weakness. 

He was panicking by the time Dean called him back. When he described the future he’d seen, Sam almost thanked the angels. Zachariah might have been trying to convince Dean to say yes, but he’d given Dean exactly what he needed to bring him back to Sam. Even if he didn’t like the circumstances, he was grateful for that. 

They fell back into their routine relatively easy. Things might be strained, but they’d always made a good team, and hunting came first. It was pure coincidence that their next big case was a pagan god. Leshii to be precise. And that of course had Sam thinking about the other god he’d met. And that was when he realised something obvious.

It was by no means the only pagan god they’d met. There had been others. And in every case, it was accompanied by gruesome killings. But not with Loki. Sure he’d dropped some bodies. But he certainly hadn’t eaten them, and there was no blood missing. Even Sam wouldn’t over look that. Which made sense when they thought he was just a Trickster. But a god had to have sacrifices and tricks didn’t qualify. It also wouldn’t explain why he’d left that one kid alive. So what was the catch?

It was something that kept Sam thinking for a long time. No sacrifices meant no god. Unless he’d been hiding the bodies. But Sam had done thorough research on him back at Mystery Spot. He might not have bothered looking into Trickster lore, or much else really, but he’d chased down every sighting and every lead, looking for clues and patterns. And while there were plenty of mysterious and ironic deaths that followed him around, none of them fit the pattern he’d expect if he were taking sacrifices. 

So could he really just be a Trickster? A Trickster pretending to be a god? Bobby had mentioned Loki’s name when he listed off the known Tricksters. But Loki himself had said that was as much an archtype as an actual species, and Sam couldn’t find anything in the lore to separate the two. There was plenty on Loki, and but it was all contradictory, and scholars had been debating it’s meaning for centuries. And he’d said most of what was written was wrong anyway. So he had nothing to go on. None of it made sense. 

All that was swirling around Sam’s head. But he was distracted. Cases kept coming up. It was almost a relief in a way to know that he wasn’t the literal anti Christ. Some poor kid had that terrible distinction. Neither he, nor Dean had been keen to kill a kid so he was glad when that one was mostly resolved without blood shed. Maybe one day he would be a problem. But the boys had enough problems on their plate, they could afford to worry about that one if it came.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn’t until they found themselves in a small town in Ohio that Sam’s attention really turned back to the trickster/god. He’d practically gift wrapped a case for them, even going so far as to leave candy bar wrappers at the scene. As if they weren’t aware he could make them disappear as easily as anything else if he wanted to cover their tracks. 

It was Sam’s suggestion to talk to him. They were nowhere near back to being ok, but they were good enough that Dean didn’t immediately take Sam’s head off for it. But he didn’t like it. It was clear to both of them now that the Trickster had been trying to help. Even Dean could admit that one. He’d been the one to warn Sam about Lilith and Ruby. So the older hunter was willing to concede on that. So he agreed to at least talk first. 

 

When the call came through on the police scanner, it was obviously a trap. No police cars, no people, nothing to indicate that there was anything happening. But they walked in anyway. They had a job to do. They didn’t know what to expect. It wasn’t the fairly well appointed living room they found themselves in with the Trickster lounging in an arm chair by the fire. 

He smirked as they walked in and called out to them.  
“Sorry boys. This trick was supposed to be a lot more fun. For me at least. But I’ve seen how it ends and I am not going to end up there. So for now we’re going to have a little chat.” He said calmly, eyeing them both.  
Actually he wasn’t sure what to expect from the boys. He’d waited this long to find them, partly because he was hoping Sam would summon him willingly, and partly because this bit was already written. 

He didn’t want to risk disturbing things too much this early. No matter how hard he tried to come up with another plan, he always ended up at the rings. And for that he needed Death. Which meant letting this story play out as written for a while. But that meant playing his own role, which, he had enough humour to appreciate the irony of that. It didn’t mean he had to torture the boys. And it definitely didn’t mean he had to let them find out his secret. It would come out eventually, but only when he was ready. 

Sam was giving him those ridiculous puppy dog eyes. Which only annoyed him more. He knew the hunter had been laying on the blame and the guilt, but so he should. He didn’t have the excuse of innocence any more. And he was still annoyed that the hunter had turned on him so easily. Of course he had to admit it had looked bad. But he wasn’t in the mood to be reasonable. 

Dean on the other hand was giving him that narrow eyed look he gave all monsters, trying to work out where the attack was going to come from and how he was going to get out if it. Gabriel had left the boys their stakes when they came through. He just hoped they wouldn’t use them. It was one more test for them, one he was really hoping they wouldn’t fail. 

Sam was the first to move. He stepped forward cautiously to sit on the opposite couch. Dean looked like he wanted to protest but a look from Sam had him sitting beside him, though he never stopped glaring. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Loki cut him off.   
“If you think an ‘I’m sorry’ is gonna cut it, boy are you wrong.” He snarked.  
Sam hesitated, face twisting with pain and guilt.  
“You’re right. I get it, I screwed up. And if I could take it all back I would. But I can’t.” Sam said pleadingly. Then he got an idea.  
“You can’t can you? Take us back?” He said hopefully.

Loki sigh a shifted forward on his chair, breaking the stiff angry posture he’d been holding. He wished this tiny mortal human couldn’t get to him. He’d been holding onto his anger for months, using it to keep everything else at bay. But not even five minutes face to face with the Winchester and all those defenses were crumbling.   
“No I can’t. Time doesn’t work that way. It takes a lot to change the past. And it has a way of righting itself one way or another, and not always for the better.”   
He didn’t mention that he’d already been trying to do just that. 

Sam looked disappointed and subsided, but his brother was more than willing to take up the slack.   
“So what are you gonna do?” Dean said aggressively.   
The first time they’d met, Dean had been the one to do most of the talking in their little show down. But most of the time, the Trickster seemed to focus on his brother and he didn’t like it. So he put himself between them forcefully. 

Loki turned on the older brother thoughtfully. He hadn’t been lying when he said he liked Dean. Sure he held a little bit of a grudge that the older hunter hadn’t know better than to go making deals with hell. But he supposed 30 years of torture should be enough to wipe that slate clean. Still, he was a little more sarcastic than necessary in his answer.   
“Who says I’m going to do anything?”

“Then why’d you bring us here?” The hunter growled back.  
Loki bristled.  
“You watch your tone. You’re lucky I’m even talking to you. Vessels of Michael and Lucifer? I should be on the other side of the planet.” He said bitterly, not least because it was true.  
“Then why aren’t you?” Sam probed softly. Dean’s style of interrogation clearly wasn’t going to work here. Loki sighed.   
“Because you two chuckleheads won’t last five minutes without me.”

Dean bristled at that.  
“We seem to be doing alright so far on our own. And what are you gonna do to help against a couple of archangels? They’d turn you into fingerpaint.” Dean growled. Loki winced at the phrasing. If only he knew.  
“True.” He said flippantly. “I certainly can’t fight them. Even if I could, half the point of avoiding this fight is that it would char boil the planet no matter which side won.” It was important he made that point early. Because even if by some miracle he was strong enough to fight Lucifer and/or Michael, it would be pretty pointless if there wasn’t a world left worth saving.   
“So what can you do?” Sam again, with that earnest expression and that damnably soft voice. He didn’t know how he did it. Even mad as he was, it made him want to curl up on the couch beside the hunter and just let this whole mess go away. 

“What I’ve been doing this whole time.” He said irritably, mentally shaking away those useless thoughts. As if the world had ever been that kind.   
“And what’s that?” Dean demanded sarcastically. “Giving away our only weapon?”   
He was fairly sure he knew what had gone down, but he wanted to make the Trickster explain. And if he made him angry, he’d stay focused on Dean. It was the verbal equivalent of their hunting tactic, where Dean made sure he was bait. 

Those clear golden eyes were leveled at him without the smirk or usual humour he was used to seeing from the tiny god. And while he’d faced down many things more terrifying, this was the first that made him think maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. But Dean hid fear and uncertainty with bravado so he didn’t back down, just glared.

“Are you insane or just stupid?” Loki said, sounding genuinely curious. He knew what Dean was doing. He knew Dean far better than he should. But that didn’t mean he had to tolerate it.   
“Sam. Would you like to tell your brother what I’ve been doing?” He said sweetly, surprised by the glare he got from the younger hunter.  
“I’d love to. Unfortunately I can’t.” Sam growled. 

It had been frustrating trying to explain everything to Dean, only to get tripped up. Some things he’d been able to say. He’d been able to give Dean some of the info, provided he made it sound like it came from somewhere else. But even after Dean found out about Loki, he’d been limited in the details, resorting to the kind of hints and implications that drove Dean mad. 

Loki smirked and him and snapped.  
“One Dean sized loophole, on the house.” He announced.   
And suddenly Sam found he could explain everything. He still skipped the personal details. Dean didn’t need to know about that aborted kiss, and neither of them needed to know that just seeing the Trickster was making Sam feel both better and infinitely worse. 

“Wait, so you were actually helping? Then why didn’t you stop Sam? Or hell, you could’ve told me what was going on, I’d have done it myself!” Dean growled angrily.  
“Yeh, and watch you go running to your angel buddies? They’ve been eyeballing you since you popped up Dean. It was hard enough getting to Sam.” He said, glaring before looking at Sam.  
“And what more did you want me to do? I tried telling you what was coming. Did my damndest to get you to trust me. But no, you’d rather trust a demon!”

He couldn’t help it, the resentment was just bubbling up. Only the fact that Sam looked truly contrite stopped him from blowing up further.  
“I did trust you.” Sam said hesitantly, wishing his brother wasn’t there. “But then that stunt with the colt, what was I supposed to think? You were the one always saying not to trust anyone!” 

Loki sat back with a sigh and ran a hand over his face.  
“I know kiddo. I thought I made it pretty clear what I thought about demons, but I can’t really blame you. We both screwed up.” He admitted reluctantly. Sam was only human and had been tricked by things far older and far more cunning than him. Gabriel didn’t even have that excuse. And the surprise on Sam’s face at that admission did make him feel a little better. Apparently he hadn’t been expecting forgiveness or understanding. 

Dean was looking between his brother and the Trickster, not liking what he saw. He was missing something. But they didn’t have time to go into it. The apocalypse was breathing down their necks. What he’d seen was enough to go with his gut on this one, and that was telling him that the Trickster had been trying to help them, and was probably trying to help them now. And they needed all the help they could get.

“Alright, enough. We can play the blame game later. What do you know?” Dean admitted, getting their attention. Loki focused back on the older hunter.  
“More than you, Winchester.” He couldn’t help snarking back. If the human thought he could take control of this meeting, he was mistaken. Then he sighed again.  
“Look, you two were born to be the vessels. Brother against brother blah blah blah apocalypse. So yeh, I tried to stop you going off the rails. But that’s all ancient history now. Now we need to keep you two from saying yes, and stop the devil from destroying the world.” He said bluntly. 

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Dean asked.  
Loki shrugged.  
“I got a few ideas, but I’m open to suggestions.” He replied calmly, knowing it would annoy the hunter. And he was right.  
“So you’re useless.” He needled back.   
Loki grinned to reply when he was cut off by Sam.

“What are you?” He said seriously. Loki was thrown and looked at him in surprise.  
“What do you mean? You know who I am.” He said, confused. Sam shook his head.  
“I don’t think we do. I mean those stakes never worked-“  
“Well you never managed to hit more than my double.” He explained off hand, but Sam wasn’t done.  
“You say you’re a god, but you don’t take sacrifices. Or you could just be a Trickster, but then how do you know so much? It just doesn’t make sense.” Sam said the last with a bit of an apology. He didn’t mean to be accusing, but the more he thought about it, the less sense it made. And if they were going to be relying on him again, he wanted to know. If he was on his own, he wouldn’t have minded, but he wasn’t willing to risk Dean. Not this time. 

Loki was looking at the hunter hard. He’d never meant for him to start questioning his disguises. But he should have known it was coming. It was why he posed as a Trickster more often than a god. Because Sam was right, gods took sacrifices, something that had always made him uncomfortable. As a Trickster it was never questioned as long as he snapped up enough lollipops. As Loki, it was a messier issue. He suddenly really regretted giving the kid his name. 

“I told you Sam. There are a lot of things that are more than one thing.” He replied seriously. It wasn’t a real answer, but it was the best he could do.  
Dean looked at him suspiciously. He’d never seen this side of the Trickster. He wasn’t smirking, or laughing, just looking at his brother completely seriously, sounding as if this was something significant that had come up before. For the first time Dean understood what it was that Sam had trusted. He hadn’t seen his brother tolerating the snarky, sarcastic jokester they’d met, but this? Yeh, this he could understand. 

Sam looked back just as seriously.  
“That isn’t an answer.” Sam said stubbornly.  
“Look, can you just trust that I’m on your side in this and drop it?” He replied, expression close to pleading, not that he’d admit that. Sam shook his head.  
“Are you even really Loki?” Dean cut in.  
“That’s what they call me.” He replied easily.   
“But that’s not all you are.” Sam countered. 

Gabriel really didn’t want to be doing this. He’d pulled this whole stunt to avoid doing this. But he knew he was going to have to give them something. So he shook his head.  
“No. But that’s all I’m saying kiddo. You need my help more than I need yours.” So not true. He’d already proven that once. The only time he’d got close to stopping this was when Sam trusted him. But they didn’t know that. 

The brothers looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations, and Dean put his stake away. It was the biggest sign of trust he could give. He was willing to give this a chance. They were running out of options, and Dean didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. He’d never admit it to Sam, but he didn’t have faith in his brother any more. Eventually he’d say yes unless Dean found some way of stopping it. And he’d take even this smug monster. 

“Alright, what’s this bright idea?” Dean asked, cutting off Sam’s protest. Loki smirked again.  
“Well I can’t say it’s one of my better plans. But we have to wait. Lucifer is going to raise Death. And I need to talk to him.”  
The brothers looked stunned.  
“Death?” Dean asked incredulous.   
“The horseman?” Sam clarified.  
“Yep!” The smug Trickster replied. 

“And we’re just supposed to let him?” Dean asked.  
“Death isn’t like the others Deano. He’s been around since the beginning. Just a natural part of the system. He’s gonna be about as big a fan of this Apocalypse nonsense as you are. Probably wouldn’t care, but Lucifer knows how to bind him and that’s gonna sting. So we have a shot.” Loki explained enjoying the shocked looks on both boys faces. 

Dean turned that over. He didn’t like the idea of joining up with yet another monster.   
“What’s he gonna do?” He asked.   
“Sorry bucko, that part of the plan stays secret. In fact, before we go any further.” He flipped a hand and there was a knife. “Sammy knows how this works.”  
Sam sighed and reached out to take the blade. He was the only one who didn’t notice that he hadn’t corrected Loki on his name.   
“Let me guess, we never saw you, this never happened, everything you say is completely confidential, don’t tell another soul?” He asked wearily.   
“That’s the gist.” He said with a smirk, snapping up another knife for Dean.   
“But we can discuss it with each other? And Cas?”  
“I guess we’ll probably need the angel’s help too.”

The older Winchester started to protest, but Sam was already drawing the knife over his arm.   
“You’re gonna bleed for him, just like that?” He asked incredulous.  
“What do you want Dean? You’re the one who wants to listen to him. This just stops the angels from pulling everything out of our heads.” He argued, even as he passed the knife back. Loki smirked at Dean before he licked the knife, laughing at the hunter’s disgusted expression.

Dean kept grumbling, but eventually he repeated the deal and drew the knife over his own arm, swearing the whole time. When he handed the knife back, Loki made a show of licking it lasciviously, staring at Dean the whole time. He smirked wider when he realised Sam was glaring at him. With a snap he bandaged the younger hunters arm, leaving the older one to pull a rag out of his pocket to stop the bleeding. He glared at the Trickster, but Loki just replied with a raised eyebrow. If the hunter wanted his help he was going to make him ask. 

“So, you were saying? About Death?” Sam prompted, interrupting the by play.   
“Lucifer’s gonna raise him. And it’s not going to be pretty. But there’s nothing any of us can do to stop him. Until then, you two just keep doing what you do. I’ll stop by occasionally, help with the big stuff.”  
“What do you mean we can’t stop him? What about the colt?” Dean countered. It was an idea that’d been brewing since that future vision, and Loki had got it for them before. 

Loki rolled his eyes.  
“You really think something like that works on an archangel? The only thing more powerful than Lucifer is Michael and the only things more powerful than him are God, if he’s even around, and Death.” No need to mention the other one. “The only thing that can kill an archangel is an archangel blade or Death’s scythe.”  
“You think Death’s gonna give us his sythe?” Sam asked incredulous. Loki snorted.  
“Hell no. I’m not even sure he has it right now.”  
“Well what about an archangel blade?” Dean asked. “We could swipe one of them.”  
Loki almost doubled over in laughter. 

“You’re kidding right? You’re just gonna walk up to Michael and ask to borrow his sword? And then what bucko? You think the Devil’s just gonna stand still and let you shiv his ass? You wouldn’t even get close enough to use it.” He explained, laughing.   
“Well we trapped Raphael. Wasn’t that hard.” Dean replied defensively.  
“He’s not gonna give up his weapon. Specially not to you.” Loki said shortly.  
“What about Gabriel?” Sam asked. 

Loki absolutely did not flinch. He kept his reaction very controlled, smirk firmly in place as he turned to Sam.  
“What about Gabriel?” He snapped.   
“Well, there’s supposed to be at least three archangels right? I mean it changes, depending on which book you’re reading, but Gabriel’s almost always there. Even more than Raphael. But no one’s mentioned him.” Sam explained.   
All this talk of archangels had made him curious. Loki was just debating an answer when he sensed something, and if his father was still around he’d be thanking him. Because Castiel chose that moment to appear outside the warehouse.

Loki had been keeping himself permanently cloaked and hidden behind his Loki persona, and he wasn’t worried that his baby brother would out him. So he turned towards the door as he said.  
“Why don’t you ask your pet angel what happened to Gabriel.”   
The angel walked in, and his eyes immediately went to Dean. Loki didn’t even try to hide his grin.   
“Where have you been? You’ve been missing for days!” Castiel exclaimed taking in the two boys. His eyes narrowed as he took in the Trickster. Loki had kept time running much slower in here. He was trying to keep them on schedule, but only need a quick chat, not several rounds of tv land. 

“Who are you?” He demanded.   
“Castiel right?” Loki asked, pointing at the angel but looking at Sam.   
“Well why don’t you take a seat.” He snapped up another chair.  
“What’s going on?” Castiel asked, coming forward to stand in front of Dean. The older hunter was quick to reassure his angel.   
“It’s ok Cas. He’s actually helping.” Dean said, not noticing the flicker of surprise on Loki’s face at his defence. Castiel relaxed fractionally.   
“I had heard rumours that there was a Trickster interfering. But it was said that it was taken care of.” He said carefully looking back at Loki who snorted.

“Like angels are hard to fool. I told them what they wanted to hear.”   
Castiel was still looking at him far too closely, even as he took a chair. Unfortunately Sam took his opportunity to ask.   
“Castiel? What happened to Gabriel?”

Castiel looked startled.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Well, Loki was saying that only an archangel blade can kill an archangel. Obviously Michael or Raphael aren’t going to hand over theirs. But I thought maybe, if Gabriel was real, you haven’t mentioned him. If he hasn’t picked a side, maybe he’d be willing to help.”  
Castiel looked sad and thoughtful.   
“He might have. But Gabriel is gone. It is believed he died when Lucifer fell.” The angel said morosely. Loki was a little surprised at how genuinely sad the angel sounded, but he was too busy panicking. He didn’t like this talk of Gabriel, especially not so soon after being asked who he was. They had no reason to connect the two of course. But Sam was already suspicious, and far too clever for his own good. 

“So, now we’ve run that pointless distraction into the ground, why don’t we get back to the real plan?” He snarked.   
Castiel was still looking at him.  
“I do not understand why a pagan god would interfere with the apocalypse.” He said bluntly, which just made Loki roll his eyes.  
“Are you kidding? You want to destroy the earth and you think we’re just gonna sit here and watch? I happen to like this planet.” He explained.   
Castiel just gave him a head tilt that he refused to admit was adorable.

Dean decided to step back in.  
“So what, we just sit here twiddling our thumbs till something comes up?”  
“I didn’t say that. You go out, and keep hunting. I’ll get you the colt back just because it’s useful. But don’t think you can make any suicide runs on the devil. All you’ll do is get your friends killed.”  
“Friends?” Sam asked carefully.  
“Well, it’s not like we have to worry about you two.” Loki covered. “They’re not gonna risk killing their own vessels.” 

“How do you know all of this?” Castiel asked quietly frustrated. He hadn’t known the colt wouldn’t work.   
“Come on guys, we’ve been over this already. You don’t want the world to end. I don’t want the world to end. I’ve been around a lot longer than the two of you, and unlike you Cassie, I’ve been paying attention.”  
“So we done?” Dean asked, making to stand. Loki held up a hand.  
“Wait.” He turned his attention to Castiel. “These boys have already sworn not to tell anyone about me. Your turn.” He said with a hard look. 

The angel looked surprised.  
“A blood oath won’t work on me.” He said carefully, noticing the bandage on Sam’s arm, and the rag Dean was still holding.   
“No, but we both know what will.” He said smugly. Again, Castiel looked surprised.  
“You know far more about angels than you should.” He said suspiciously.  
“I read.” He replied flatly. Surprisingly that worked because Castiel nodded.   
“It is possible. There were many secrets of our kind that humans kept when we used to walk among you.” He said seriously. “But there is much said about Loki as well. How are we to know this isn’t another trick?”  
“Ah Loki?” Sam interrupted politely, almost hesitant at addressing the god. “Can I get a Cas sized loop hole as well?”

Loki sighed and snapped.  
“Look, Cas. I know you don’t trust him. But he’s been helping me. He told me what would happen if I went after Lilith. He’s the one who got us the colt.” Sam explained. Cas looked surprised.  
“You knew about the last seal?” He said, addressing them both. Loki shrugged while Sam looked guilty.   
“Lilith…she tricked me, made me think he was working for her. I didn’t believe him.” Sam admitted.   
Cas nodded, a silent act of forgiveness.   
“I don’t know how he knows what he does, but he hasn’t been wrong yet. And he has been trying to help.” Sam persuaded. Castiel didn’t look happy but he nodded again.

“Alright. What would you have me swear?”  
“Just that you won’t tell anyone about me. You can discuss it with the boys, but if heaven pulls you back in, I don’t want to find those feather dusters coming after me.” Loki explained carefully.   
“So what kind of oath holds an angel?” Dean asked, cutting in again.  
“There are several vows in Enochian that will serve your purpose.” Castiel said. “Which would you prefer?”

Loki knew a test when he saw one. This wasn’t knowledge that could be found in a book. Knowledge of their existence was one thing, understanding them was another. Only heaven’s commanders knew which vows would hold an angel. He was already stretching incredulity as it was.   
“Whatever floats your boat big boy, just make it quick.” He replied easily. Castiel seemed disappointed.

That finished it was time to call it quits.  
“Right, so I’ll come find you when we’re ready. If you need me, Sam knows how to find me.” He said with a wink. Then the illusion disappeared and he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam had been expecting the fall out from their meeting and he wasn’t wrong. Dean was not happy. But it seemed he was willing to turn most of it inward because he didn’t yell at Sam. Instead he’d just turned to him and asked.  
“You sure about this?”  
“I’m not seeing a lot of options here.” He replied with a shrug. “He said the colt doesn’t work. We don’t have any other weapons.” Sam reasoned.  
“So he says. The colts supposed to be able to kill anything.” Dean grumbled as they climbed into the car. “I mean it worked on Alistair and he was pretty freaking powerful.”

“But he was a demon. Does it even work on angels?” Sam asked.   
“I don’t know, next time we see one, lets find out.” Dean said angrily, ignoring the fact that Cas had climbed into the car with them. Clearly this was a discussion he wanted to be part of.   
“I believe it would be possible.” Castiel said. “I will also investigate this Loki. I don’t think he’s what he says he is.”   
“We know Cas. He told us. Or at least he admitted there was more he wasn’t saying.” Sam reassured the angel.   
“And you still trust him?” Castiel asked.  
“Not really. But what choice do we have? It’s not like he’s asking us to do anything”

That’s what it really came back to for Sam. Once again, Loki wasn’t asking anything of them besides not telling anyone about him. He was offering help, but he wasn’t making demands. Just given them some advice about the archangels and walked out again. If Sam were being honest, he wouldn’t trust anything that walked in and claimed to have all the answers, while taking over. But this, he could live with. They were being left to do what they’d be doing anyway, only with the option of backup if they needed. It was almost the exact same arrangement they had with Cas. Of course Dean didn’t like it when he pointed that out, but it made Castiel sit back thoughtfully before disappearing again. 

In the end they didn’t have much of a choice. Loki had told them to just keep doing what they were doing, and even Dean wasn’t childish enough to stop hunting just to prove a point. Especially not when they got a message from the prophet asking for help. 

However when they pulled into the carpark and saw all the Impalas Sam started to get suspicious. This was confirmed by a very confused Chuck who had no idea why they were there, and a very excited Becky who definitely did. They decided to stick around, but only because they both needed a break and had nothing better to do. 

Privately, Chuck was pleased. He knew there was a real hunt here. And he didn’t like the idea of his fans getting hurt. So the hunters presence was necessary. But he also wanted the chance for them to see that they were appreciated. He liked these two humans, who continued to fight destiny and everything that had been thrown at them, and he wanted them to see that it meant something.


	18. Chapter 18

On second thought, the convention might not have been the best place for that, as he saw Sam wince at a girl in a blonde wig who could have been Mary Winchester, or Jessica Moore, or even Ruby in her first meat suit. Sam clearly had a type. A thought that made him smile when he noticed a very different blonde sidling up beside the hunter. 

“Hey kiddo.” Gabriel said, surprising the hunter.  
“Loki. What are you doing here?” Sam asked, nervous.  
“Ah come on, is that any way to say hello Sammy?” Loki said with a grin. Only two sentences and the kid was already blushing.  
“I..Not…This isn’t a good time.”  
And stammering. This was too much fun.  
“Don’t worry kid, I’m not here for you. Just thought I’d say hi.” He said easily, using the excuse of the crowd to step closer to the hunter, deliberately brushing against him. 

“What?” Sam took a hurried step back, making Loki smirk.  
“Prophet’s under angel guard. But there’re enough people here tonight, they’ll be pretty lax. Probably won’t even show up when the ghosts do later.” He said casually. Sam looked at him curiously.  
“Ghosts? You mean real ghosts? Or you know, that.” Sam gestured to where a group of girls were covered in white powder, clearly pretending to be spirits. Loki gave them an appreciative once over. They’d done a pretty good job.  
“Real ones. Don’t worry, I’ll give you the details. Few little boys with a tendency to get a bit too rough. Their caretakers here too, keeping them in line, but there’s a bit too much Supernatural here tonight, they’re gonna get excited.”  
He looked up to see the hunter staring at him intently and laughed.  
“Oh fine here. Go take care of them before they start dropping bodies. I’m gonna talk to Chuck.” 

He handed out a piece of paper he’d discretely snapped up with the names of the graves that needed digging.  
“Make sure you get the boys first. The woman will probably move on by herself if they’re gone.” He warned. Sam nodded and headed over to where his brother was talking to a girl who looked suspiciously like Bobby. He didn’t look too happy. Rolling his eyes to himself, he made his way over to the prophet who was already watching him. 

“Hey Chuckles. Nice party.” He said casually. The other man winced.  
“Hey. Umm, what are you doing here?” He asked nervously looking around.  
“Don’t worry, Raph has bigger things to worry about.” Gabriel reassured easily. “I just wanted to see if you knew where Lilith stashed the gun?”  
He’d known where it was when it was with Crowley, but now it had been taken again and was probably being warded. If he had the time he could probably find it, but he was hoping for a shortcut. 

Chuck laughed timidly.  
“I thought you might be mad at me. I kinda ruined your plan.” He stammered.  
“What with Lilith? Yeh you kinda did, sending the boys.” He shrugged expansively, as if that hadn’t cost him all his plans.  
“You said yourself you couldn’t see me till it happened. You couldn’t have known.” He said easily.  
“Oh. Right, yeh. Well the colt’s with another demon. Lilith didn’t trust Crowley a second time. You want the address?” He said, patting pockets for a pen.  
“You have no idea how much time you just saved me.” Gabriel said, genuinely grateful.  
“Yeh well, I owe you one.”

That taken care of, Gabriel felt the need to ask.  
“So, been seeing anything interesting?”  
Chuck looked nervous.  
“Too much. I just keep writing it all down. I can get you a copy if you want? We're actually going to start publishing again.” He added brightening a little.  
Gabriel had to hide his smirk. Clearly Chuck had no idea he was the 'wealthy scandinavian investor' who'd financed the new publications. The boys probably wouldn't like it, but Gabriel needed a way to get access to the prophets work without raising suspicions again upstairs. Adding a clause into the contract about advanced readings of the unpublished manuscripts had been an easy way to do it. He hadn't been expecting this boon in the form of a busy convention where there were enough random humans to mask his presence. So he just smiled and nodded. “That’d be great. You still got my number?” He asked. Chuck nodded.  
“Yep. But after last time, I was a bit hesitant to use it. I didn’t want to risk messing it up again.” He admitted. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that was completely foreign to both of them. It worked better the other way around, though Gabriel didn’t know that.  
“Don’t worry about it Chucky.” He folded the paper with the address and tucked it into his jacket.  
“Well, I’ll get right on this. But first.” He waggled his eyebrows at the prophet and walked out the door.

He found Sam and Dean in the graveyard. He popped himself on top of a near by headstone and snapped himself a drink. Two sets of eyes nailed him immediately at the noise and he laughed.  
“Don’t mind me boys, just enjoying the show.” He said appreciatively. And really, sweaty Winchesters doing a bit of manual labour wasn’t a bad sight. He half wondered why Sam kept his hair so long when it obviously annoyed him, flopping into his eyes while he was digging. Not that he was complaining.

Dean just glared at him while Sam blushed and went back to digging.  
“You know you could give us a hand.” Dean growled, angry. While the costumes creeped him out, and he had a weird itchy feeling listening to people talk about him that way, he’d much prefer to be inside at the bar than out here digging. 

The Trickster sighed and then smirked. He snapped and the grave Sam was working on was empty, revealing the coffin, dirt piled neatly beside the hole. Dean’s stayed the same.  
“Oh come on, not fair.” Dean complained loudly, while Sam laughed.  
“Thanks Loki.” Sam said, flashing him a smile as he cracked the casket and grabbed the salt and lighter fluid. Inside, Loki knew the boy’s spirits were still being restrained so there was no danger to his hunters.  
“You’re welcome Sam.” He said smugly reclining back.

Dean swore.  
“Come on man!” He whined. Loki smirked.  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“Bite me.” Dean growled back, turning back to dig. Loki snapped and Dean’s shovel became a plastic toy spade. Sam turned away to hide his laughter.  
“Not quite Deano. Try again.”  
Dean turned away grumbling to himself, and then jumped out and snatched Sam’s shovel and went back to digging.

Sam looked Loki pointedly.  
“Um Loki,” He started, trying not to let his voice wobble with the laughter he was suppressing. “Do you think you could take care of this other one too, please?” He said gesturing to the other grave. Loki smiled.  
“Sure thing, Sammy.” He snapped and the dirt was gone, once again revealing the coffin, and he even helpfully pulled the lid off, since Sam wasn’t standing in it this time. This made Dean glare at both of them, increasing its intensity when Sam smirked back at his brother.  
“Thanks Loki.” He said politely as he repeated the salt and burn. 

Dean lasted another few seconds before he cracked.  
“Alright, alright, please!” He yelled. Loki grinned and was about to snap when he sensed something coming and at the same moment, Dean was thrown out of the half dug grave.  
The boys spirit had finally broken free and come to protect its remains. Loki sprung into action. A single snap and there was a salt gun in both hunters hands and a ring of salt around each of them. He put himself between Dean and the spirit that was trying to advance on him and with another snap, the grave was empty the bones were exposed and he held out a hand and lit them on fire. 

It was over within a few seconds. Dean was still sprawled on the ground from where he’d been thrown, and as soon as the ghost was gone Sam was moving over to help him up, checking on him. He seemed fine though as he turned to Loki awkwardly.  
“Ah, thank man.” He managed to grind out. Loki tried to brush it off.  
“No problem Deano.” He said shortly, turning to break the tension end snapping the dirt back into the graves.  
“Well I think we earned ourselves a drink.” He said, turning back to cover the awkwardness, only to find them both staring at him again. Dean shifted uncomfortably.  
“Ah yeh, sure. You go ahead. I’ll just pack this stuff up.” He said gesturing to their paraphernalia. 

Loki grinned and snapped.  
“Taken care of. See you there.”  
Then he was gone. 

Dean turned to Sam.  
“Not a word.” He threatened as his brother grinned.  
They’d both seen how quick Loki was to move to defend them, giving them weapons, protection and taking care of the problem in seconds. It was impressive even to Dean that he’d made their weapons a first priority, though it was one he appreciated. 

But what really got him was the way Loki had moved to defend him. Watching the Trickster, he’d realised that he liked Sam. He might not be terribly comfortable with that, but in a pinch, he’d have put money on Loki working to protect his brother, and that was something he could live with. He’d never considered that he’d be included in that protection. But Loki hadn’t hesitated. It was too fast to be calculated and it left Dean with a strange feeling of camaraderie with the being. He’d been the one in trouble and Loki had come to his defense. Sam and Cas were the only people he counted on to do that,


	19. Chapter 19

They didn’t talk as they headed back inside, but Sam knew Dean was reconsidering his opinion on the Trickster, something Sam had already done a while ago. So he wasn’t surprised when Dean headed straight for the bar and ordered a double shot of whiskey. Recent years hadn’t been kind to his brother and he tended to drink when faced with a problem. Sam slid into the seat next to him. 

When Dean reached for his wallet to pay for the drinks, Sam decided it was time, handing over the card he’d kept hidden. It snagged Dean’s attention immediately as he’d known it would.   
“What’s that?” He asked suspiciously.  
“Loki gave it to me. Just after...” Sam trailed off, but Dean only needed to look at his face to know when he was referring to.   
“And it works?” Dean asked, avoiding the issue.  
“So far.” Sam said casually. He knew if he pressed Dean would shut down.  
“Yeh, what else he give you?” Dean tried for humour, but landed around possessive.  
“You know that sleep potion we’ve both been taking? That was his too.”

Dean took a moment to process that one. Both of them were plagued with nightmares, especially Dean after he’d first got out of hell. That potion had been a life saver, letting him get some shut eye without having to relive the torture. So now he owed the Trickster his sanity as well. Dean just turned it over.  
“He really was trying to take care of you wasn’t he.” Dean finally admitted.

He didn’t know if Sam was aware just how far Loki might want to go. Regardless of his intentions though, Dean had to be grateful he was trying to look out for his little brother. But he wasn’t comfortable admitting that the little god probably wanted to get Sam into bed. They both got hit on fairly regularly, frequenting bars as much as they did, and it wasn’t always women. But they’d both always brushed it off. With Loki though, Dean thought there was something more to it. Loki didn’t seem to be the only one flirting. 

So when Loki joined them at the bar, Dean took a chance to excuse himself and watch from a distance. He was surprised when Chuck joined him, following his gaze like the two worried fathers they secretly were.  
“He could do worse you know.” Chuck started carefully. Dean shook his head.  
“I don’t know man. I mean my gut says we should trust the guy. But I can’t shake this feeling, like he’s not telling us everything.” Dean said, deliberately misunderstanding, hoping the prophet might spill. Chuck had to hide his grin. He knew what the Winchester was doing.

“We all keep secrets Dean.” He said simply, which had the older hunter shrugging.  
“Just cause he tried to save our bacon doesn’t mean I got to like him making eyes at my brother though.” He said resentfully.   
“Does that bother you?” Chuck asked, not yet giving in to the simmering anger.  
“What? No, but I mean come on. It’s Sam. He’s never…I mean I don’t think he has.” Dean stammered, suddenly unsure. He’d been making fun of his brother’s ‘girly’ habits his whole life, but he’d never stopped to consider there would be any truth to them. If he’d thought there was, he wouldn’t have teased him so badly.

Chuck was trying really hard to keep his face blank, fighting both a smirk, because he knew Sam had hidden the Mystery Spot book from Dean when they’d found them, and also a sharp retort. He’d give the hunter a chance to dig his own grave before he shoved him in it. They both watched the unlikely couple at the bar, and Dean was glad to see Sam laughing, some of that all too familiar tension gone. Even he had to admit, Loki was definitely not the only interested party in that exchange. 

Finally Dean spoke.  
“He’s my brother. He hasn’t really had anyone since Jess. I just want him to be happy. Even if that is with the pipsqueak. I just wish we knew we could trust him. The last thing we need with the apocalypse going down, is some guy screwing us over. And I can’t deal with a heartbroken Sammy right now. There’s too much else going on.”  
“Doesn’t that make it more important then? Taking the chance? I mean if the world’s coming to an end, isn’t it better to take advantage of whatever happiness comes along?” Chuck replied. “Otherwise, what are you even fighting for?”   
Dean looked down at him surprised. 

“What’s it matter to you?” He said finally. Chuck smiled.  
“I’ve spent years writing about you and Sam. You were my own creation, or at least I thought you were. I care about you guys. And I know how important you are to Sam. He’s not going to do anything to risk that. So you need to let him know it’s ok.” Chuck explained. 

Dean looked back up to the bar just in time to catch Sam throwing him a furtive look, and when he saw Dean watching he gave half a smile that didn’t hide the way he leaned back, putting more space between him and the Trickster. Dean sighed.  
“I guess you’re right. It’s still weird though.” He grumbled. Chuck smiled.

“And why’s that Dean?”   
But Dean ignored him as he headed back to the bar. Despite what Chuck said, he knew his best bet was to ignore what was going on. Any comment from him and Sam would back right off, no matter how he said it. So he slid into a chair further, down leaving them alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki couldn’t believe his luck. He was sitting at a bar, chatting to Sam, making him laugh and nothing was going wrong. They weren’t talking shop, there was nothing trying to interfere. Even Dean had gone and left them alone. When he looked over at the older hunter he’d been expecting to see resentment or at least a warning. But there was nothing. If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost think he was getting permission. Which was insane. 

Of course it couldn’t last. The ghost hunt was well underway, with various people spread throughout the hotel, but Becky had apparently decided that pretending to be a Winchester couldn’t measure up to the real thing as she came up to sit on Sam’s other side and attempted to distract him. Which annoyed Loki more than it would have.

Sam’s attention got drawn towards her reluctantly. The boy was too polite. But Loki had no such qualms. He smiled brightly at her, placing a hand on Sam back in a clearly possessive gesture that surprised the hunter.  
“And who are you, sweetheart?” Loki asked in his best drawl.   
Becky didn’t seem to get the message, because she smiled back.  
“Becky, Becky Rosen. Are you a friend of Sam’s?” She asked curious.

Loki grinned, showing teeth.   
“You a fan?” He asked instead, knowing who she was. She nodded.  
“Oh yes, I know everything about Supernatural.” She said conspiratorially looking up at Sam and leaning into him. Loki was a little hurt when he turned towards her, but his grin returned when he pulled her hands off and looked down at her serious.  
“Ah, Becky? This really isn’t a good time.” He said firmly. She deflated a little bit, looking dejected, and despite his jealousy he felt a little sorry for her. After all he knew how easy it was to fall for someone through words, especially those ones. So he threw her a bone.

He held out a hand to shake, which she took by reflex.  
“I’m the Trickster.” He said casually, enjoying the way her eyes widened as Sam growled out a warning ‘Loki’. Then she was glancing back and forth between the two of them, and he wasn’t surprised when she squealed and leaned forward whispering.   
“Really? The real Loki?” She asked urgently. He grinned at her and inconspicuously snapped her up a lollipop, holding it out. As expected she squealed again.   
“Oh my god, I can’t believe it.” Then she cut herself off and gasped.  
“Oh, I’ll leave you two alone.” She said with a significant look and a shy, tiny wave and walked over to join Chuck who was across the room, pointing and gesturing, and he was sure Chuck was now getting the whole story.

Sam was looking at him in shock.  
“What just happened?” He asked a little dazed.  
“I think she ships us.” Loki said with a wink. Sam looked at him confused, still not really up with the terminology.  
“Ships?” He asked. Loki waggled his eye brows causing Sam to blush. Then he was looking at the god in horror.  
“Wait, have you read them?” Sam asked, only just realizing that it was a possibility. Loki nodded, enjoying the hunters mortified expression, before he reached out and discretely placed a hand over Sam’s. 

“We talked about this kid. No need to worry about it.” He reassured.  
“But that was before…” Sam trailed off and looked away. Loki squeezed his hand and used his spare to reach up and turn Sam’s face back towards him, no longer caring that he was in a room full of people, one of them Dean. The only thing he cared about was the way Sam’s breath hitched slightly as their eyes met.

“We both made mistakes and we’ll fix it. But nothing’s changed here Sam.” He said gently before dropping his hand and turning back to his drink. He hadn’t meant to make himself this vulnerable, but it was what he wanted. If he couldn’t change how this story was written, he at least wanted this. But it was Sam’s choice.

Sam didn’t response, and they managed to overcome the awkwardness that fell, and went back to enjoying themselves, though Loki didn’t let go of Sam’s hand, and Sam didn’t try to make him. When Dean came over again, Loki was fully expecting the hunter to push his way in and stake his claim over his brother. But instead he just came and tossed a key at Sam while waving his own.

“Got us our own rooms tonight.” He said with a smirk nodding at Loki. “Since he’s paying.”   
He slid over the card he must have kept from when Sam paid for drinks. And then he was gone. Now it was Loki’s turn to be shocked, looking up a Sam with both eyebrows raised.  
“I think I just got your brothers approval.” He said sounding shocked, not even taking in Sam’s reaction. 

He’d been expecting his brother to pitch a fit, to bring up Ruby, to do a hundred painful and embarrassing things if Sam even tried to mention the idea that he might be interested in the Trickster. Not to mention all those years of teasing him about his preferences that he’d only recently realised had a grain of truth. He was not expecting, what from Dean was the equivalent of a blessing and three hearty cheers. He was equal parts embarrassed and happy as he looked down at the stunned Trickster.

He had no intention of sharing a room with him. Not tonight. But now he felt awkward all over again. It seemed everyone was determined to set him up with the trickster god, even though he hadn’t even worked out if that’s what he wanted. Sure he liked him, he could admit that much. But there were too many secrets there, and with the apocalypse coming, and Lucifer hunting him, he really didn’t think it was a good idea to start something with the pagan god who just happened to be their most powerful ally. As far as working relationships went, that one was just a disaster waiting to happen. 

 

“I guess we should call it a night.” Sam said and winced at how it sounded. Loki just nodded.  
“Sure kid.” There was no innuendo in Sam’s voice, and he knew that they wouldn’t be taking advantage of the privacy tonight. And Loki couldn’t blame him. This was still new and fragile and there was a reason he’d stopped the hunter last time. But he couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed.

“I think we’ll probably be off in the morning.” Sam said nervously.   
“I’ve got a lead on the colt to track down. If we’re lucky, I should have it for you before you leave.” Loki replied evenly.  
Sam stood up to leave only to be stopped by Loki’s hand on his arm. As he looked down at him, his breath caught at the intense look in those golden eyes. A hand came up to thread through his hair, and he leaned into the touch, even as it pulled him down until their faces were inches apart. 

Loki gave him a sharp, almost feral grin. Then there were lips on his and he moved his arms around the tiny god, drawing him closer as Loki kissed him fiercely, all strength and sharp teeth. Finally he drew back with a soft nip, and they were both breathing hard as the trickster grinned up at him.   
“See you around Sammy.”   
With that he disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

The colt was sitting on his bedside table when he woke up the next morning along with a whole new set of bullets. Sam couldn’t help the smile on his face. Dean was up early for once and after banging on his door, looked almost nervous to step into the room. When he didn’t see any evidence of Loki or anything other than a well-rested Sam, he relaxed, barging in. 

Honestly, Dean didn’t like being alone in his room. He’d been sharing with Sam most of his life. He was also relieved that there was no evidence of a second occupant in the room. It had been more of a gesture than anything, one of their unspoken agreements. It was tacit approval from Dean and whether Sam had taken advantage of it or not, he still recognized it for what it was. So what might have taken a whole conversation that would leave them both feeling awkward and uncomfortable was eliminated. And the fact that Loki was paying made Dean perfectly happy to waste the money. 

They headed out, but not before Becky tried to tip them off about the colt. Sam just smiled at her and nodded, not mentioning the fact that it was already tucked concealed in Dean’s jacket. It was comforting to know they had it back. While they didn’t like killing the innocent people being possessed, it was better than the countless people the demons would kill if left to run around. 

They headed back to Bobby’s as their unofficial headquarters for stopping the apocalypse. As soon as they arrived, Bobby handed them a note.  
“Damn Trickster stopped by. Thanks for telling me you two were working with him. He left this for Sam.” He growled at both of them, but Sam ignored him, ripping open the letter. 

Devils in Missouri. Don’t even think about it. The Colt won’t work. Just stay away. 

Dean took one look at the note and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Sam just folded the note back up and resigned himself to an uncomfortable few days. Sure enough, Dean was twitchy and on edge, as they did research. When they picked up the news about an entire town being wiped out and huge electrical storms in the area, Dean disappeared for the night, heading for a bar. 

Sam knew it was eating at his brother, not having a plan. Sam was actually grateful for the unfortunate ghost attack. It had been enough for Dean to see Loki in action. Not only had he protected them without hesitation, but they’d both seen how powerful he was. It drove home the fact that he’d only ever toyed with them in the past. And if Loki was no match for Lucifer, the Winchesters certainly weren’t. Sam was convinced it was the only thing that kept him from taking the colt and trying anyway. With Lucifer in the box for millennia, it wasn’t as if it could have ever been tested. 

When Dean came back, they got back to hunting. It was kind of ridiculous how easily they got admitted to the psychiatric ward just by telling the truth. It drove home just how insane their lives really were. But it balanced nicely when Sam got body snatched into the life of a teenage boy. He could honestly say that while his life was far from easy there were some things he definitely appreciated.  
When Cas told them Anna had returned to the past to prevent them from being born, it gave Sam the chance to meet his parents for the first time together. While he’d never resented Dean for it, he regretted the fact that he’d never really known his parents. Meeting John before the death of his wife twisted him with obsession, having the chance to meet his mum alive, it was worth the pain. It was even worth dying for. Which he did. 

Sam was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, replaying the memories when he got back. He never noticed the hidden archangel watching over him, sifting through those memories with Sam, making them just a little realer, a little more detailed, keeping them from fading away as so many memories did. He kept them sharp and real, something for Sam to keep with him forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki didn’t show up again until they were facing Famine. Cas and Dean had left Sam locked up. As Sam felt another wave of need hit him, he fumbled in his pocket for the coin. He remembered their conversations. Loki had understood about the blood, better than anyone. He hadn’t looked disgusted like Dean had, never called him an abomination, though Sam knew he was that too. So it was Loki he called when he felt that need consuming him.

It only took a few minutes for him to show. He took one look at Sam’s face and fell on his knees beside him.   
“It’s ok Sam. I know this is hard. I’m going to put some wards up ok? Keep any demons from getting in and getting too close alright?”  
Sam nodded painfully as Loki stood, snapping up a Devils trap in the room outside, cunningly hidden, and placing salt lines across the entrances. He knew what Famine’s plan would be. And he was damned if he was going to let Sam endure that again. This was one where he was willing to step in. It didn’t matter who killed Famine, as long as they got his ring. So Loki snapped himself over to the diner where he knew Famine was waiting. 

The horseman’s power had no effect on the archangel. As he walked into the room, he drew a sword he hadn’t used in a very long time. He enjoyed the fear on their faces when the demons realised they couldn’t smoke out, and Famine tried to reason with him. He didn’t even bother talking. Just dispatched the demons with a few quick cuts, and sawed off Famine’s ring with a single slice. He was pocketing the ring just as Cas and Dean burst in. He quickly hid his sword, swapping it for a regular angel blade. 

“Loki? What are you doing here?” Dean asked, thrown by all the bodies.  
“Sam called. Thought you might need a hand.” He said with a shrug, smiling at Cas who was looking at the angel blade curiously.   
“Where did you get that?” Cas asked him abruptly.  
“Swiped it.” Loki answered honestly. “Handy to have around. Don’t worry, I didn’t kill anyone for it.” He added hastily, seeing Castiel’s expression. He was definitely not happy to have the Trickster around. 

Dean looked at him suspiciously, but there was really nothing for him to say as Loki threw him the ring.   
“One for your collection. Take good care of it. We’ll need them for later.”  
Dean caught it and looked down to examine the ring, but when he looked up Loki was gone. Cas turned to him immediately.   
“I do not trust him”  
Dean snorted.  
“No kidding Cas. But he did just help us out.” 

Back at the hotel, they found two demons caught in a trap in the middle of the room, and the Trickster once again lounging on one of their beds. Dean looked around the room at the salt lines and the trap and whistled, impressed.  
“You do this?” he asked looking at the Trickster.  
“Yup.” He replied easily. “Seems Famine was trying to send your brother a snack.” 

Dean sung out to Sam.  
“You okay in there, Sammy?”  
“Yeh Dean. Just…don’t open the door ok?” came the muffled reply. Loki’s expression darkened considerably.   
“Is he gonna be ok?” Dean asked. Loki nodded.  
“Eventually. It’d be worse if they got to him, but as long as he avoids demons for a day or two, he’ll be fine.” He fixed Dean with a hard look.  
“You know it’s not his fault right?” Dean nodded back and Loki was satisfied, turning back to the demons. 

Dean looked at the two demons in the room, who were unusually quiet.  
“So ah, what’s going on?” He asked finally, looking at the god. He was spread out over Sam’s bed, fiddling with a knife in his hand, watching the demons with a hard expression. Dean suddenly found himself regretting the question as Loki kept his attention fixed squarely on the demons as he answered.  
“I’m trying to decide what to do with these two.” He said darkly.   
Dean shifted awkwardly.

Finally Castiel stepped forward towards the trap.  
“Don’t you dare Cassie.” Loki growled in warning, but the angel threw him a look and didn’t stop, just stepping in and stabbed them both. Then he found himself pinned against a wall by an angry Trickster. He stared down at him impassively.   
“I do not follow your orders.” The angel said calmly.  
Loki visibly restrained himself, stepping back and with a contemptuous look at the angel, snapped himself away, taking the bodies with him.

Dean rounded on Cas.  
“Ok, what the hell was that?”  
The angel turned that blank expression on Dean.  
“For whatever reason, Loki has taken a particular interest in your brother. He would not take kindly to those who try to harm him.” He explained gravely.  
“Yeh, well neither do I.” Dean replied angrily.

“I do not believe you understand what you are working with Dean.” Castiel continued. “Pagan gods are vicious, cruel and blood thirsty. Just because Loki has chosen to show you a different side, do not underestimate him. He would take his anger out on those demons, but it would be long and slow, and unnecessarily cruel.”   
“What, so you’re worried about a couple of demons now?”  
“I am worried about the souls trapped inside. Time is different for immortals. Slow torture would not mean days. He would drag it out for decades.”  
Dean paled a little at that. He knew all about that. 

“Um guys? Is it safe to come out yet?”   
They both looked guiltily towards the door as Sam’s muffled yell interrupted. Dean moved towards the bathroom as Castiel left, consumed by suspicion.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam locked himself in the panic room for three days. Even though he hadn’t had any blood, he was afraid of the urge inside him. It had vanished quickly with Famine’s death, but he wanted to be sure. So Dean and Bobby kept an eye on him. 

Dean got his own visit from the Trickster on day three. He appeared beside Dean, much as Castiel was want to do, though with considerably more consideration for personal space.  
“How you doing there bucko?” Loki asked, curious.  
“Fine.” Dean grunted, offering a beer. “Thought you’d be popping in down stairs.”  
“Sam’s fine. I’m more worried about you.” Loki said sharply.  
“Since when do you care about me?” Dean asked.  
“Since you’re one half of destiny dummy. Doesn’t do me much good to keep Sam away from Lucifer if you go and hand yourself to Michael.”

Dean glared at him.  
“You stay out of my head.” He growled. Loki fake shuddered.  
“Couldn’t pay me to look in there. Who knows what I’d find.”  
Dean leaned forward, looking down at his half finished beer.  
“Then how-“  
“Look Dean, I get it. The worlds going to hell and you don’t see a way out. It used to be the Winchesters against the world, fighting the good fight. But that vision of Lucifer got in your head. You’ve lost faith in your brother. And that’s where you’re going wrong. Sam’s stronger than you think. And if this doesn’t go how I plan, Sam’s going to be the one to finish this. But he needs your help.” 

Dean studied the Trickster carefully.  
“You said you had a plan. Care filling us in yet?”  
Dean could keep going as long as he needed to with a plan. It was all of this reacting rather than acting that was dragging him down. Like patching a leak in a boat only to find it had sprung two more. If the ship was going down, he’d rather have it over with. He was quickly losing hope that they could do this. The only thing that was keeping him from the deep end was the fact that they had help. He didn’t want to admit how much he was relying on the Trickster. 

Loki studied Dean in return. He knew how close the hunter was to breaking. He was hoping that rather than losing faith and reaching out to Michael, he might be able to fill that gap. So he came with what Dean Winchester liked best. A plan and some weapons. He also needed to deliver a warning. 

“You still got those rings?” He started casually.  
“Yeh, why? They important?” Dean asked.  
“Those are your ticket out of the apocalypse.” Loki replied. He’d already put up wards, so there was no way anyone or anything could hear them. Dean looked at him skeptically.  
“How?”  
“The cage Lucifer popped out of? It’s still there. We can’t beat him, but we can shove him back in. Michael too. Destroy the rings, and with Lilith dead, it can never be opened again.”

Gabriel knew what he was condemning his brothers to. And it wasn’t his favourite plan. But it was the only one that he knew would work. It wasn’t even like he was changing all that much. It was headed there anyway without his interference. He was just trying to limit the fall out. And between Michael deliberately starting this whole thing, and Lucifer not hesitating to kill him, he was finding himself with less sympathy for his brothers. He still loved them, more than anything. But the world didn’t deserve to get dragged into their daddy issues. 

Dean looked like he was turning that over. The hunter had good instincts, one of the best in the business. A little too hot headed at times, but when it came to strategies, and putting things together, there was no one quite like Dean Winchester. He was nodding slowly.  
“So that’s what you need Death for. You need his ring?” Dean asked. Loki nodded.  
“Yep. And that’s part of the reason I’m here. Death’s gonna be throwing you a little party soon. I’m gonna see if I can talk to him.”  
“You want to talk to Death.” Dean repeated, incredulous.  
“He’s not so bad. Little dry. Likes his food though. Hopefully I can bribe him.” He said with a smirk and snapped up the scythe.

Dean just stared at it.  
“Is that what I think it is?”  
“Yup”  
“I thought the demons had it, or the angels?”  
Loki smirked. His visit with Crowley had been very productive. The King of the Crossroads had all sorts of useful artifacts and information squirreled away. He knew more about angels and demons than almost anyone else. As far as a source to blame for information, he was a good scapegoat. He’d also been more than willing to help out, provided he didn’t get caught. Seemed he was one of the sensible ones. Of course it helped that he’d known Lucifer, back when Crowley was an angel. Crowley was one of those rare being that had been more than one thing in his life. Gabriel couldn’t understand how he’d preferred to be a demon, but then as a archangel who'd spent the last few centuries playing pagan he guessed he couldn’t really judge. 

Bobby chose that moment to wheel himself out to join them. Gabriel studied the wheelchair closely. He was planning to fix that eventually. He was just waiting for the right time. It seemed even though he was done running, he wasn’t ready to stop hiding. He probably should have just told them back in Ohio. They were supposed to have figured it out by now. But while they were in the dark, Gabriel was happy to leave them there and keep on as Loki. It had been his persona for centuries, and it made him feel safe. 

“Nice of you to join us.” Bobby said sarcastically. Loki grinned at him.  
“How ya doing?” He replied cheerfully.  
“How do you think I’m doing?” Bobby replied, still sarcastic. “What do you want?”  
More than any of them, Bobby knew having the pagan around was trouble. But Sam and Dean had filled him in on their suspicions of there being more to it, and Bobby agreed. He certainly didn’t act like a god. Definitely had the powers though. And Sam was right, a simple Trickster wouldn’t get in the middle of a fight like this. They avoided fighting as a rule. Cowards, the lot of them. 

“I’m just filling Deano here in on the plan. Care to join us?”  
Loki respected the gruff hunter. Bobby Singer was smart, practical, didn’t put up with anyone’s crap, and was willing to help out in a pinch. He also loved the boys like his own, as the incident that put him in that wheel chair attested. If the angels had any honour left, even just a scrap, they’d have put him back together in an instant. But if it kept him out of this fight, Loki could be grateful. No doubt the hunter would have been in the middle of it all, and probably gotten himself killed otherwise. He didn’t know how that would have changed the story, taking away the boys adoptive father. But he knew it would be good. 

“So, what’ve we got then?” Bobby asked, looking at the sythe.  
“Just something to give back to the grim reaper.” Loki said nonchalantly.  
Both hunters stared at him.  
“You want to give it back?” Dean asked.  
“Yep. Safer with him for now. I told you last time, he’s not the bad guy here. Lucifer has him bound.”  
Bobby looked thoughtful at that.  
“Death kinda has always been more of a neutral figure.” He mused aloud.  
Loki beamed at him.  
“Exactly. Doesn’t much matter to him one way or another professionally. He gets everyone eventually. So it’s all about the timing. And he has a bit of a fondness for you guys.” Loki elaborated.

Both the hunters took a moment to absorb that.  
“So how’re you gonna find him.” Bobby asked.  
“Well.” Loki drew out the word, assessing the older hunter speculatively.  
“What?” Bobby asked defensively, not liking the scrutiny. Loki allowed himself to soften uncharacteristically. No one besides Sam really got to see his other side, but he liked and respected this hunter, and the warning he was giving was a delicate matter. 

“He’ll be here. Soon. Lucifer knows how important you are, keeping these boys together. He wants to try and break you.”  
Bobby wasn’t sure which part scared him more, the fact that he was on the Devil’s radar, or the soft, almost pitying look on the Tricksters face. When monsters felt sorry for you, you knew it was bad.  
“What do you mean break me? I ain’t made of glass, boy.” Bobby said gruffly.  
Loki couldn’t help the small grin at the idea of being called a boy, and the hunter grumbled, because he knew how ridiculous it was too.  
“The dead are gonna rise in Sioux Falls. And when they do it’ll seem normal. People are going to think they’ve got their families back. And for a few days they will. Then they’re gonna turn. Proper zombie, night of the living dead, the whole works.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Bobby asked, though he could feel the icy grip around his heart. He already knew the answer.  
“Your wife will be one of them.”  
Only the somber tone, so unlike the usual smirk, kept him from taking a swing at the Trickster. Obviously he was trying to be sensitive about it, and Bobby could almost appreciate that. He probably still would have tried if it wasn’t for the chair. Hard to get good leverage down there, even as short as Loki was. He didn’t say another word, just turned and rolled himself back into the house. 

Dean whacked his arm. Loki turned on him and raised an eyebrow. A faint flicker of consternation showed he realised his mistake, but he was too stubborn to admit it, just steam rolled right on.  
“Nice going.” He said sarcastically.  
“What, is there a better way to say, hey the wife you killed is coming back from the dead, just long enough to break your heart before she tries to eat it?” Loki asked.

Dean glared at him.  
“Alright, that’s it pipsqueak. How do you know so much? I get the demon angel crap. But Bobby’s wife?”  
“I read, you moron.” Loki snapped back. It took a moment to click and then Dean actually blushed.  
“Tell me you didn’t read those books.”  
Loki just smirked back at him.  
“Alright I’m out.” Dean slapped the table and made to stand. As he walked off, making for the maze of cars Loki shrugged to himself and went to see Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the head canon that Crowley was an angel. Basically taken from this and similar posts.   
> http://charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com/post/64415752353/bloody-men-with-blue-eyes-bripixiemonster


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, nothing but fluff.

Sam was curled up in the panic room, reading, when he heard the familiar snap. Loki was standing in the middle of the room, looking almost uncertain, but when Sam smiled at him, he came over to sit beside him on the bed.  
“How’re you doing kiddo?”   
Sam shrugged.  
“I think I’m alright. I just…that was too close. Thank you.” He said softly, looking down at the god beside him.   
“Don’t worry about it.” Loki tried to shrug off his gratitude, but Sam turned to face him.   
“I mean it. I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself. I just-“

As Sam fumbled for words, Loki reached out and the hunter willingly let himself be pulled into a tight hug. One of Loki’s hands drifted up to card through his hair soothingly.  
“Addiction’s an ugly thing Sam. You can’t just erase it. But you can control it. You chose to let them lock you up. You resisted. And you chose to call me. What I did? That was all you. You made that choice. I just saved you some of the drama.”   
He drew back to look Sam in the eye. 

“Famine’s power is impossible to resist. But you tried. It’s the greatest thing about you Sam. You try the impossible. And you never quit. Most people, they don’t fight. They’d have caved months ago and Lucifer and Michael would already be throwing down. Hell, that guy he’s wearing? He didn’t even last a week. But you? You just keep swinging. Even on the blood, you never gave into it. Hell you even managed to stop for a while. Do you know how insane that is? You stopped of your own free will. This thing doesn’t define you Sam, and it definitely doesn’t control you.”

This time it was Sam who leaned in, not demanding, just a gentle pressure as their lips met. Gabriel just let that sweetness wash over him as he deepened it, pouring warmth and reassurance into that touch. Sam still wasn’t in a good place, but he needed the comfort. And Gabriel took as much as he gave. 

Gabriel drew back a little unwillingly.   
“I should help out more often.” He said with a small smile. Sam laughed quietly.  
Loki stood and held out a hand.  
“What do you say kiddo, ready to blow this popsicle stand?”   
Sam still hesitated.  
“You’re good kid, I promise.” He said gently. Sam took his hand and together they went upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki didn’t stick around long. Just long enough to get a promise that they’d call him when the dead started rising. He left it to them to decide what to do. It was an agonizing decision. Because from what he’d said, they would be perfectly fine for a few days, their old selves and what person wouldn’t wish for more time with their loved ones? But knowing they would have to lose them again, and soon, it would be opening old wounds, ones that might be better left alone. 

There were no good choices. In the end, Bobby left it to them. He’d spent days pouring over the lore, pulling out the Revelations references. He wasn’t willing to take the Tricksters word on faith, but it matched up with the research. So he left it with them. Because there was no way he could make the choice. He wanted to see his wife so badly, just the chance to talk to her one last time, to apologize and make amends. But he wasn’t sure he could bear losing her again either. If Lucifer wanted him to break, he’d picked a damn good way to do it. 

Sam and Dean watched the trauma Bobby was going through and they argued. Dean was firmly on the side of what is dead should stay dead. Which only set Sam off, given what had started this whole mess. Which of course had Dean responding that it was different, both brothers had come back alive and themselves and weren’t trying to kill innocent people. And around and around it went.

Sam couldn’t help thinking back to their time jump. Even though it didn’t change the fact of what happened, even though he knew they were both dead now, and he was going to lose them again, those few memories with his parents meant a lot. He didn’t feel right denying anyone the chance to have that. 

In the end though, Dean won. The residents of Sioux Falls would never know their loved ones had nearly risen from the graves. Loki had left them with a list of about twenty people, and the order they would rise in. They set a watch and when the first person came up, they put them back down again. Sam called Loki after the first one and he went looking for Death. He didn’t come back.

It was awful, bloody work. They were confused and scared. It was one thing to put down mindless zombies that were trying to kill you, but innocent people screamed. They cried. Not all of them were adults. When a little boy whose grave marked him as Sean Mills came up, Dean prayed to Cas. They couldn’t keep doing this. Castiel listened carefully, took the list and the crying boy and the Winchesters left. Neither of them spoke, and when they got back to Bobby’s the three hunters sat in silence, passing the bottle around. They didn’t need a mirror to see the haunted look in their eyes reflected back. That night none of them slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated that episode. Took a while to decide how to handle this, but I don't think there are any good options.


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriel tracked Death to a local diner. He was sitting at a table eating politely. Gabriel sat down opposite and he looked up, mildly curious. No amount of disguises would work on him, so the archangel wasn’t surprised when he addressed him by name.  
“Gabriel. I have to say I’m surprised to see you here.”  
Gabriel nodded.  
“You and me both. I don’t supposed there’s anything you can do to stop it?”  
It was a vain hope, but he had to try. He knew this was going to cost the boys.

“My orders come from Lucifer. He was very insistent.” He said blandly. Gabriel shrugged. It was a long shot.   
“Brought you a present.” He handed over the sythe. Death raised an eyebrow.  
“You’ve been busy. Does this mean you’ve finally picked a side?” He enquired.  
“Yeh, I picked a side. Theirs.” Gabriel said, nodding to the other people in the diner, the humans who couldn’t see them. 

Death surveyed him carefully.  
“You’re different.” He said finally. Gabriel nodded.  
“I got a fairly good kick in pants. Hard enough to get me off the bench.”   
Death nodded.  
“Good. I take it you want this?” He asked, holding up his hand with the ring. Gabriel nodded.  
“Exactly. But not yet. We still need Pestilence.” 

It wouldn’t do for Lucifer to notice the ring missing. He was never sure how much of the future his brothers could see. As archangels, they all had a degree of omniscience and presentience. He didn’t know when he found out about the rings. He might have been reading the Winchester’s minds, or he might have known all along. Either way, he had to be careful.   
Death nodded in acknowledgement.   
“When the time comes, send one of the Winchesters. I’d very much like to speak to them.” Death turned back to his meal. Gabriel could recognize a dismissal when he heard one. So he left.


	27. Chapter 27

He didn’t go back to the Winchesters. He stayed away for the same reason Castiel did. The Winchesters themselves were perfectly hidden. But they had a bad habit of being recognized. He was trying to keep his involvement limited, just enough to steer them away from the worst of the danger, and onto the right track. He knew how he wanted it to end. 

When hunters came for them, he was there. This time he didn’t wait for Sam to call. He stopped the hunters before they even got in the room. Now was not the time for Dean’s faith to be rattled. Especially since Adam was still missing. Based on what he knew of Sam, he knew that angels would manipulate his heaven. Because as much as he might enjoy his freedom and the chance to be normal, the absence of Jess, his time at Stanford, or anything about Dean didn’t make sense. Whatever happened in the past, Dean was the most important person to Sam, and there was no way it would be heaven without him in it. The fact they shared a heaven was enough proof of that. 

He found it interesting that the brothers were apparently soulmates, but it made sense. It was a connection of souls, completely irrespective of anything like attraction or romance, and the brothers were closer than any two people Loki had ever met. 

Their next hunt, Loki joined them. He appeared unannounced in the impala, and refused to leave. Sam gave him a smile, while Dean yelled at him, but he just settled back and enjoyed the ride. When the demons started chasing them, Dean really started yelling. Sam even joined him. But Loki just waved them off.  
“I’m not your baby sitter.”

When the demons had them cornered, he didn’t let them touch him, but otherwise he didn’t move. When the holy water started spraying and a man with a microphone performed one of the shortest exorcisms they’d ever heard, Sam shot him a look.   
“You knew they’d be here didn’t you?”   
Loki smirked back.   
“Just do your thing, get them to let us in. I’m tagging along this time.” He paused and added, almost as an after thought, “Call me Luke.” 

It didn’t take much work to convince the parishioners to let them into their base. Dean looked impressed with the whole operation. Loki was silent most of the time. It was taking great restraint not to comment and if he opened his mouth he knew he wasn’t going to be responsible for what came out. 

Being in the church was fun. If they knew who he was, it would probably cause a riot. If they knew who he really was…well he was glad he had good reasons to stay hidden. It would be far too tempting if it wasn’t his life and the world on the line. As it stood, he couldn’t help snickering at the stained glass version of Michael and got several concerned looks from Sam. When the priest mentioned that he seemed to be fairly quiet, even Dean looked at him. He just nodded and smiled vaguely. 

When Leah was introduced, he was a little nervous. He could hide his angelic side easy enough, but that still marked him as pagan. Apparently though, this creature had been in hell long enough she couldn’t tell the god wasn’t human. She wouldn’t have been topside since the garden. He was definitely relieved. This was all a test, and he didn’t want it being interrupted. 

He stuck pretty close to Sam. After all, this test was for Dean. He didn’t want to risk influencing him. He didn’t accompany them when the “prophet” sent them to go tackle a group of demons, waving them off. It was making the boys suspicious that he was here, but there was nothing he could do about that. He knew it had cost him a little though when he saw their faces when they returned. They both looked haunted. A boy had died right in front of them and there was nothing they could have done. He wanted to tell them it had been planned but stayed silent. 

The boy’s funeral went as expected. The false Leah used the excuse to make the town even more extremist, banning basically everything that made life fun. Loki took the chance to excuse himself again. It left Dean to talk to the Whore and Sam to do some investigating and call Cas. Really it wasn’t much fun tiptoeing around like this. He would have preferred to hang around invisibly if he could. But his presence was as much a part of this as hers and he was hoping it would tip the scales. If Dean was losing faith, this is where it would show. 

As expected, Sam stumbled back drunk, and started arguing with Dean. But Loki was pleased to see Dean didn’t seem convinced either. They were arguing it like a normal case. Finally he turned on Loki who’d been happily watching them argue, sprawled on the bed that would be Sam’s.   
“What about you huh? You’ve been hanging around like a bad smell, but you’re never around for anything useful. You could have saved that kid.” The older Winchester snapped. Loki shrugged but Sam interrupted before he could reply.  
“Look, Dean you know what we do is dangerous. It’s why we don’t let amateurs hunt. And it’s not Loki’s job to fight our battles.” He reasoned. Dean sighed, knowing he was right. As useful as the god could be, Dean didn’t like monsters fighting for him.

“You know, fellas, I’ve been trying to drill this one into Sam for a while, but you need to look at all the info. Not just what’s in front of you.” He said mildly. Dean turned back on him.   
“Yeh? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Well Dean Winchester, we both know that if angels gave a damn about any of that crap, they sure wouldn’t be hanging around you.”   
“So they’re just messing with them? Why?” He argued.  
“That would kind of be my point bucko.” Loki replied.   
Dean looked confused but Sam seemed to get it.  
“You don’t think she’s talking to angels?”  
“Well then how the hell is she finding those demons?” Dean asked. 

Cas chose that moment to appear. And Castiel was not pleased to see him.   
“Why is he here?” He asked, angrily, glaring at the Trickster.  
“Honestly, we were kinda wondering that ourselves.” Sam replied.  
“It’s not like I have anything better to do.” He said casually. Next thing he knew he was being pinned to the bed with an angel blade at his throat.  
“Whoah, Cassie. At least buy me dinner first.” He said innocently, with his hands up. Sam jumped forward and tried to pull Cas off, but the angel wouldn’t budge. Dean finally called him off.

“Look man, we get it, you don’t like him. But he’s helped us out. Doesn’t seem to ask for much either. So what’s the big deal?” Dean asked.   
Loki never thought he’d see the day he was being defended by Dean Winchester.   
“If he doesn’t want anything, then why is he doing this?” Cas growled. 

Seemed the angel had finally reached his limit. Loki knew it probably had something to do with the fact that he was here, hanging out with the Winchesters while Castiel was out, alone. He’d gone from being connected to every angel in heaven to relying on one man, and Gabriel knew how that felt. So he couldn’t be too mad at his brother for that. Even if it was his own fault. 

“How many times have I got to say it, before you get it birdbrain? Apocalypse bad, earth good. Simple enough for you? You wanna know what I get out of it? I get to stay alive.” It was the honest truth and it seemed to take some of the stiffness out of Cas.   
“Now you want to tell them what’s going on here?” Loki snapped.   
“What is going on?” Cas asked, finally turning to the boys and letting Loki go. 

“We don’t actually know.” Dean admitted. “We got a girl claiming to be a prophet sending these townsfolk after demons. Sam here thinks we should stop her, because she banned drinking.”   
“That’s not what I said-“  
“What’s her name?”  
Cas cut Sam off.   
“Leah Gideon.” Dean answered.  
“She’s not a prophet.”   
“Pretty sure she is.” Sam countered. “Visions, head aches, whole nine yards.”  
“The names of all the prophets are seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them.” Cas said. 

“Ok well if she’s not a prophet, what is she?” Dean asked.  
Loki chose that moment to disappear.  
“Great, and now he’s gone again. Can’t you put a leash on your boyfriend?” Dean growled, distracted. Sam blushed.  
“He’s not my boyfriend.” He muttered.   
Dean ignored him as Loki popped back up with someone else in tow.  
“Paul?” Sam asked incredulous. “What happened?”  
“I may have stolen Castiel’s angel of the lord speil. Dragged him out before the townspeople could go all Crucible on him.” Loki said casually. Then he snapped, landing Paul outside the town lines with a brand new anti possession tattoo and a weeks supply of clothes and food. He was going soft. 

All three of them were staring at him.   
“Oh I’m sorry, should I have left him to get killed?”  
“Where’d you send him? And why were they trying to kill him?” Dean asked.  
“Don’t worry he’s fine. Dropped him out of town. As for the why, you can thank little miss sunshine.”  
“But how did you know?” Sam asked.  
Loki winked. Castiel glared and started forward, but Sam spoke up.

“Ok, look lets just focus on what’s going on here ok? If she’s not a prophet, what is she? Because it sounds like she’s got these nice god fearing folk ready to murder innocent people.” Sam said. That got Cass’s attention.  
“The Whore.” He said finally. Dean looked scandalized.  
“Gee Cass, tell us what you really think.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and snapped. The book of revelations landed on the opposite bed between Sam and Dean, open on the page. They both leaned over, and scanned the page.  
“Alright, says here we can kill her with a Cyprus branch from a tree in Babylon. Damn,” he mimed patting himself down, “I left mine at home.”  
Loki smirked up at Cas and waggled his eye brows.  
“Race ya.” And with a snap and wings they were both gone.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
“You ever get the feeling they know each other?” Dean asked. Sam looked at him startled.  
“No, I mean why would they? Cas is an angel and Loki’s, well he’s Loki.”   
“I don’t know man. Cas really doesn’t like him.”   
They were interrupted by a gloating Trickster and a pouting angel.   
“Well look what I found.” Loki said with a grin holding up a branch. He tossed it over to Dean who caught it easily.

“It isn’t that simple.” Cas said, clearly sulking. “The branch has to be wielded by a servant of heaven.”   
There was a long silence. Loki grinned and raised his hand.  
“Pagan.”   
He pointed at Castiel.  
“Fallen angel, emphasis on the fallen.”  
He moved to Sam.  
“Sorry kiddo, you’re probably out too. Guess that leaves Deano.” He said turning to him. 

“Dean is decidedly not a servant of heaven. Not while he continues to refuse Michael.” Cas said irritated, and Loki thought a little smug.   
That was kind of the point of this little test, but they didn’t know that.  
“Alright, so who’s left? I mean if she’s trying to corrupt people, I don’t think anyone in the congregation counts.” Sam reasoned.   
“Priest seems worth a shot.” Loki added. “He was trying to stop them over at the bar.”

They decided to send Castiel. As an angel, he would be far more likely to convince the priest. Loki had offered to go, but he had been shouted down. In Sam’s words  
“You’re a little…irreverent for a priest.”  
He had to admit they had a point. Especially since he hadn’t been able to help defacing Michael’s portrait in the church just a little. 

It didn’t take long. Apparently Castiel’s methods of persuasion tended more towards the show don’t tell end of the spectrum. It took a little work convincing the priest. But apparently he’d seen enough of his daughters dive off the deep end to be having doubts. Castiel’s slightly otherworldly quality, not to mention his ability to miraculously travel half way across town in a blink was making quick work of the believer. 

Loki was back to being Luke, keeping quiet. There was nothing really for him to contribute, beyond what the boys were already doing. Loki didn’t think holding the stake in the priest’s face until he capitulated was really the best way to convince him but he shrugged. Dean wasn’t much of a people person, but it seemed to be effective. 

They made it to the church while it was still dark. Loki had done a little more than just grab the guy from the bar. He may have casually mentioned everyone should go home. It seemed they’d listened, because the church was mostly empty. Even outnumbered and mostly cornered, it went about as well as he expected. Castiel tried to grab the monster, while the priest tried to kill her. Tried being the operative word. As soon as he froze Loki snapped himself out, conveniently removing himself just long enough to miss the enochian curse she placed on Castiel. It was nice being prepared sometimes. 

Both of his boys got thrown across the room, with the preist knocked out cold. But she seemed focused on Dean. Loki figured she knew exactly who she was. She wouldn’t touch Sam, but Dean was fair game. He may have helped nudge the stake into his hand as she tried to choke him, but when he drove it into her chest…she laughed.  
“Like you could be a true servant of heaven.” She mocked, tightening her grip, choking the hunter.


	28. Chapter 28

The gunshot rang through the church. The Whore dropped to the floor. Sam was already scrabbling over to help Dean stand, pulling him away as the body writhed and sparked on the floor. Loki stood there calmly, colt still drawn as the boys looked over at him. For a moment as he stood there, Sam thought he looked almost like the god he was, or like the avenging angel depicted on the wall behind him. Then the illusion was shattered as he grinned and shrugged.  
“You know this gun can kill almost anything right?” He laughed. 

The boys stood frozen looking at him, before Cas’s moans drew Dean’s attention while Sam turned to the preacher. Then the brothers turned on him, each supporting an injured person.

“If you knew the gun would work, why didn’t you say anything?” Dean growled angrily.  
“First of all bucko, I wasn’t sure it would work. It’s not like it’s been done before.” It wasn’t a total lie.   
“Second of all, you all knew about the gun. I didn’t see any of you suggesting it.”  
The brothers looked at each other. Sam was the one who responded.  
“Look, lets just get these two somewhere safe ok?”   
They didn’t need to start an argument in the church with a body on the floor. So they made their way back to the motel. 

It only took as long as a putting a couple of bandages on the priest and an ice pack, before the boys turned on him. Dean looked about ready to stake him. It was always one step forward and two steps back with these boys.

He’d been playing a very delicate game with Dean. Sam he knew would be fine. He’d learned his lesson and paid the price and now he was willing to do whatever it took to resist Lucifer. Loki had to admit it was probably easier on Sam than Dean. Not just because Sam was a genuinely good person, who didn’t want to see the world end. But because he felt responsible (and Loki had to admit he was, just a little bit) and it left him desperate to do anything to make amends.

Dean on the other hand. Michael was supposed to be the right side. He might not care for humans as such, but he was the good son, following Dad’s plan, and he really did think he could make paradise on earth. So when faced with no options, and a parade of events designed to decimate his faith in his brother and the world, Gabriel couldn’t fault the man his weakness. So he’d been working very hard to make sure none of it happened.

The first and easiest step was to not torture them with the purpose of convincing them into their roles. Changing his own actions had been easy. Keeping them out of Carthage was another, slightly harder mission. It had required them to trust him about the colt. Which was part of the reason he’d helped them with their ghost hunt. Being both right, and helpful had gained him a lot of trust. Throw in the bones of a plan that he’d given them, and it was enough to stop that fool hardy mission and spare them the loss of their friends. Something he knew hit Dean especially hard, thanks to Jo. And less face time with the Devil was always good for the moral. 

Famine had been the hard one. That had required his direct intervention. Which not only gained him a lot more respect from Dean, but also helped him with Sam. Listening to his brother scream for several days straight, detoxing the demon blood was enough to drive any man to prayer. Add to it the visceral reminder of Sam’s weakness, Dean’s faith was eroded. So he stopped that too. 

The final blow in heaven, thinking his brother didn’t care enough for him to have a place in his heaven, even as he was standing right in front of him, was enough to smash it completely. God’s refusal to help, and leaving it all on them was the icing on the cake. By avoiding all of that, Gabriel had kept Dean more or less in one piece, strengthening his bond with his brother, and taking some of the weight off. They had a plan, and he had help. He was keeping Dean as far from a yes as possible, and with Adam off the board, they could avoid the whole mess. With an added bonus of stopping Cassie’s suicidal tendency to use himself as a drawing board for angelic banishing symbols and retaining at least some of his power. 

All in all, he thought he’d done an excellent job. Failing to kill the Whore was Loki’s test to make sure Dean wasn’t close to doing anything stupid. The fact he’d failed meant he passed. But now, he had angry Winchesters to deal with. 

“You planned this from the beginning didn’t you?” Sam asked. “Why?”  
“Okay, maybe I heard some rumors. But I figured you boys could take care of it.” Loki said.  
“Then what’s with the baby sitter routine?” Dean cut in, suspicious. He was aware the Trickster had just saved his life again, but he couldn’t shake the feeling he’d been set up somehow. He’d seen that stake roll halfway across the church, but when he’d been reaching for a weapon, suddenly it was there. But they’d already talked about how it wouldn’t work. 

Loki raised his hands innocently.  
“I was a little worried. Sue me.” He drawled.   
Sam could see they weren’t going to get any straight answers. Loki always seemed to know more than he was saying. He signaled Dean with a look telling him to drop it. They would discuss it later. Dean caught it and it was one of their wordless conversations. He could see Sam wanted to talk, but it would wait until Loki was gone.   
“Alright, so what do we do now?” Sam asked.

Dean turned to the priest, who’d been watching the exchange with interest.  
“You gonna be ok?”  
“No.” The priest answered honestly.   
His daughter was dead, his town was in shambles and the apocalypse was still real. It was probably never going to be ok. Sam looked at him with sympathy.  
“Maybe we should stick around for a few days, see if we can help out.” He said looking at Dean. Loki was surprised when Dean looked at him, just briefly, before nodding.

“I think we can spare a few days, give these people some real exorcisms, help them get set up properly.” Dean admitted. Loki snorted.  
“You boys have fun with that. I’ve got better things to do.” He announced. But he didn’t leave immediately. He nodded at Castiel.   
“Your angel gonna be alright?”   
The brothers looked at him surprised. It was the first time he’d showed any concern about Cas. 

Dean turned to his angel, who was laying on Dean’s bed, watching.   
“You alright there Cas?”  
The angel struggled to sit up.  
“I think so. It will take me some time to heal. A few hours maybe.” Castiel said grimly, not liking to be so weak in front of Loki, and especially not Dean. Loki nodded at him.  
“Alright then, see you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys. I got through a few chapters and just realised I didn't have anywhere to go. So I took them back down. I know it's annoying and I'll try not to do it again. This one just isn't flowing as well as I'd like.


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as both Loki and the priest were gone, Dean turned to Sam.  
“You get the feeling we just got played?” He asked seriously. Sam looked conflicted.  
“More like a test. There’s definitely something going on.” Sam admitted reluctantly.  
“I mean, I have to admit, I kind of like the guy. And he’s the only one so far that’s got a plan. But there’s definitely something fishy.” Dean elaborated.  
Castiel looked up at the older Winchester.

“Do you really think his plan will work?” Cas asked, masking as much pain as possible. “Opening the cage?”  
Sam and Dean both looked at each other.  
“Well we can’t fight them. And we can’t say yes. So it’s looking like our only option.” Sam said.   
“Yeh, but how are we supposed to get them in there?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.  
“Look, I’m sure Loki’s got a plan. Whatever else he might be up to, he wouldn’t have gone this far unless he knew something. We’ve just got to be patient.” Sam said. 

Dean turned on him.  
“Be patient? Real helpful Sam.”  
“Look, I don’t like it much either. But this is just how he does things. He doesn’t like giving us the answers. Sometimes I think he knows what’s going to happen, but he doesn’t want to risk changing too much.” Sam reasoned. It was the only answer he’d been able to come up with that made sense.  
“So he knew what we were walking into here? Great. A heads up would have been nice.” Dean said.  
“Except what would we have done? Not gone after the demons? Tried to stake a girl in front of the congregation? Tell me Dean. What difference would it have made?”

Dean stared at Sam for a moment, thinking what an idiot his brother was. Except then he really thought it through and realised he was right. They wouldn’t have ignored a lead on demons. They would have had to wait to trap the Whore. Loki had stopped the townsfolk going too far. The only thing that would have been different was….  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean exclaimed.

Both Cas and Sam looked at him.   
“It was a freaking test. The stake. He must of known she’d go after me. He put it right in my hand.”  
“But the stake didn’t work for you.” Sam said, confused.  
“Yeh, exactly. Sneaky son of a bitch wanted to make sure I wasn’t thinking about saying yes to Michael.”  
Sam looked to Cas for confirmation. He respected the angel’s opinion, even if he didn’t like his attitude towards Loki.  
“It’s possible.” The angel admitted grudgingly. “If you were truly tempted to say yes, it would qualify you as a servant of heaven.”

Dean thought about that for a moment. It was their conversation at Bobby’s that had really made it click. And if he thought about it, he supposed he couldn’t blame the guy. He was working to save the world, it made sense he’d want to be sure of the two guys who could end it. And he had saved him. But Dean still couldn’t shake the nagging feeling. 

“I don’t like it. I want to know how he knows so much. And who is he?” Dean growled angrily.   
“I’d kind of like to know that too.” Sam admitted.   
“Is there anything we can do? Some kind of spell?” Dean asked.   
Cas looked thoughtful, or as much as he could while his inside felt like they were being slowly ground with razor blades.   
“There might be a way. I will look into it.” The angel confirmed. 

They spent the next few days with the community of new hunters, giving them the tips they’d need to fight off demons for real. Dean also told them about the Croates. He didn’t know how much worse things were going to get, but if what he’d seen in that vision was any indication, it had the potential to be bad. 

Once they were sure the town could take care of itself, with everything from iron barriers, to demon trap pits they headed back to Bobby’s. Cas had already disappeared, trying to dig up information on their Trickster. Dean had noticed that his search for God seemed to be getting less and less frantic and he knew the angel was losing hope. 

Bobby agreed to help them with the search. He was equally suspicious of this being who had popped into their lives, claiming to have all the answers. After their last attempt, they were unwilling to involve a psychic, or any other outsiders. The more they researched the more puzzling it became. Loki was famous, and was featured in quite a bit of the lore, but no one really seemed to know what to make of him. Sometimes he was a trickster; other times he was an enemy. Sometimes he was helpful, or rude or cruel. Apparently the scholars had found him as confusing and enigmatic as the Winchesters. 

It was made worse by the fact that there were a lot of Christian reinterpretations, and things had been lost. Sam wasn’t sure how much to believe of what Loki himself had said about the lore being wrong. He almost wondered if it had been left intentionally confusing.

They still took the occasional hunt, chasing demon signs, doing what they could. But they’d reached an unspoken agreement that the mystery of Loki took priority for now. As long as they were relying on him to help them pull the plug, they wanted to be sure what they were dealing with. It was no good going into the final boss fight if the Trickster was planning to throw them to the Devil.

Finally, Cas turned up something. It was a spell designed to reveal a thing’s true nature.   
“Alright, any ideas how to trap him?” Dean asked. “I mean if we don’t even know what he is, how’re we supposed to get him to hold still.”  
“I guess we just use everything?” Sam suggested.   
He was only on board with this plan to a point. He wasn’t going to risk letting them hurt Loki. But he’d learned his lesson the hard way. He didn’t trust his own judgment. 

They ended up using the same abandoned barn Bobby and Dean had first summoned Castiel. It still had most of the symbols intact, and they added a few more, most of them aimed towards gods in general and Loki specifically. It was Sam who laid down the circle of holy oil, shrugging at Dean when he questioned it. Castiel eyed him sharply, but didn’t comment. Sam had his own suspicions but none of them spoke. 

Luckily they had an easy way of summoning him. Sam pulled the token out of his pocket, smearing a little bit of blood over it. Loki was there almost instantly. He stopped and looked around before turning to face the boys in time to see Dean drop the lighter. As the holy oil caught fire around him, he gave Sam a small half smile over the rising flames. He wasn’t surprised when Castiel stepped forward. The holy oil totally ruined his disguise, making him recognizable to his brother. He forced himself to meet those stunned blue eyes calmly.  
“Hey bro”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does everyone always step into the holy oil circle? I don't know, but I'm stealing it.


	30. Chapter 30

“You’re an angel?” Dean asked incredulous. “Great. Just what we need.”  
“Gabriel.” Cas said equally shocked. That got Sam’s attention.  
“Gabriel? The archangel?” Sam asked, not breaking eye contact. Gabriel nodded.  
“That’s the one. Now does someone want to let me out of here?” He asked calmly.

At least he appeared calm. Internally he was freaking out. He’d known this would come eventually. They were all too suspicious. Which was part of why they were still alive. So he’d known they wouldn’t leave it alone, find some way to get it out of him. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. He felt far too vulnerable.

The three of them hesitated. They had their answer, and Gabriel didn’t seem hostile. But Dean still had some questions.  
“How about first you tell us what your game is.” He said aggressively.  
Gabriel made a show of shaking his head.  
“Always with the trust issues Dean. I’m doing exactly what I said I was. I’m helping you two chuckleheads stop this thing.” He explained yet again.  
“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because I don’t want to see my brothers kill each other!” Gabriel exclaimed.  
“So why didn’t you stop me? Before all this even started.” Sam protested.  
“I tried Sam. I did the best I could. But I wasn’t lying. I can’t take on my brothers. Even Raph is more than a match for me. Why do you think I was always so careful about other people finding out, huh? I’ve spent two years dodging the flying squad. You think they weren’t gonna notice me messing with the vessels?” He explained, exasperated. 

“So how’d you get mixed up with the pagans huh?” Dean accused.  
“My very own witness protection. Skipped out of heaven, went into hiding. Became someone else.” He explained.  
“Why?” Sam asked again.  
“You’re kidding right? I figure you two should be able to relate. Dad left us with the kids, Michael and Luci throwing down until Luci got thrown in prison. I couldn’t bear to see my family pulled apart.”  
He was trying to keep as much composure as possible. He’d known he would have to explain all this, but it still hurt. 

“So why the big secret huh? I mean you could have told us. Would have made things a lot easier.” Dean asked. Gabriel rolled his.  
“Oh yeh, I’m sure that would’ve gone over real well.” He said scathingly. But then he saw the look on his brothers face. Cas had been quiet, just staring at him, but the pain in his expression actually made him feel bad. So he sighed.  
“Look, I’ve been running a long time boys. Took a lot to get me to stop. But I wasn’t quite ready to stop hiding as well. I haven’t been called Gabriel since before there were pyramids.” 

Dean nodded to himself. This had all been about getting answer and making sure Loki wasn’t trying to screw them over. But no one could fake the pain that was in Gabriel’s voice. Dean wasn’t a fan of angels in general, and with the exception of Cas, didn’t trust them. But it seemed Gabriel was in the same boat. He’d been helping them all along, and Dean’s instinct had said that he was on their side, even if he was keeping secrets. His own reservations had just been answered. Loki, the pagan god and Trickster had no reason to get involved and knew far more than he should. Gabriel the archangel would know about the angels and their plans, and if he was telling the truth, had a reason to stop it. 

Dean could imagine it, when Sam and his dad had been fighting, always being caught in the middle, wishing there was a way out, defending each against the other. Put that on a cosmic scale with a little premeditated murder in the mix and no wonder Gabriel was trying to find a way to pull the plug. Now he had his answers, it was time to get back to the plan. But he didn’t think Gabriel was going to be very chatty in the holy oil, and Dean didn’t really think they needed it. 

Sam made no move to stop Dean as he went and grabbed the small fire extinguisher. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the small archangel bound in the fire. He was still trying to process that. Gabriel, Sam’s favourite archangel as a kid, had seen him strung out on the floor, craving demon blood. Gabriel, messenger of God, had kissed him. It was a lot to take in. He remembered the softer side he’d seen come out, when he’d relaxed or was serious and wasn’t pulling jokes, or making fun and wondered if that was the real archangel peeking out from behind the Trickster. How much was Loki and how much was Gabriel, or was he all of it together?

They were definitely going to need to talk, but later. Right now this was business. They had their answer, and Sam could tell Dean was satisfied. They’d already been over the mystery spot issue. Dean didn’t remember any of it, so his anger had always been over the haunted look in Sam’s eyes that had lingered for weeks, and the way he woke up to check the date every morning, and wouldn’t let Dean out of his sight for days. The Trickster had hurt his brother badly, and he’d resented it. But Sam had moved on and forgiven him. He’d even said he got an apology, and Dean was willing to let it go. He was still a murderer, but that was counting for less and less these days. So now they knew what and who they were dealing with, they needed to deal. 

Gabriel was a surprised at how little it took before Dean was extinguishing the holy oil. He’d been expecting a bigger fight, needing to convince them. He was expecting Sam to be hurt, and Dean to be angry and Castiel to be resentful. He hadn’t taken into account the part where Winchesters adopted their allies like family, and once you were in, it was for life. In their few encounters, he’d wheedled his way in, just like Cas had, and it was permanent. 

He was even more surprised when, once the fire was out, Castiel came forward, only a little hesitantly and hugged him, hard. He had a moment of shock before he returned the embrace. When Castiel stepped back, he looked embarrassed.  
“I am sorry I did not trust you.” Castiel admitted.  
Gabriel shrugged.  
“You were looking out for our boys. You did good Cassie.” He gave his brother a genuine smile and got a small one in return. Then he clapped his hands together, turning to all three.  
“Alright, who’s ready to end the apocalypse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments guys. I think this definitely works better with all the boys.


	31. Chapter 31

Gabriel snapped them all back to Bobby’s. He knew Dean would probably want a drink, and he much preferred somewhere less depressing than the decrepit barn. It also had the added bonus of including Bobby. He hadn’t gone with them. The hunter had a lot of trouble coming to terms with his disability, and he no longer went on hunts. The boys didn’t push him either. Neither of them wanted to risk him getting hurt. 

The older hunter looked up when he heard them, four men appearing in front of his desk. A few years ago he’d have gone with the holy water and a shot gun. Now he just greeted them gruffly.  
“See you’re all in once piece still. You get a straight answer out of him?” Bobby asked, eyeing the Trickster.  
“Ah yeh, we did.” Sam said, sounding nervous, glancing at the archangel, who smirked at him. 

“Gabriel.” He said, a little smug, eyeing the older hunter. “They call me Gabriel.”  
The hunters face was more than a little gratifying. At least someone could appreciate him. It was weird announcing himself like that, but he had to admit part of him liked it.   
“You’re a freaking archangel?” Bobby exclaimed.  
“Guilty.”

As expected, Dean had moved for the whiskey. Bobby looked over at him.  
“You wanna pour me one of those too, Dean?” He said, sounding a little overwhelmed. But Bobby Singer was tough. He’d been hunting longer than these boys had been alive. And no way the sarcastic pipsqueak was going to intimidate him, archangel or not. 

Gabriel smiled. He liked the gruff hunter, and now he could do something he’d wanted to do for a while. He didn’t ask first. He just leaned over and smacked him over the back of the head. That got a shout from Dean, and confused look from Sam, and almost a backhand from the flailing hunter, but he just flopped back on the couch across the room.  
“Get it yourself.” He challenged. 

All four of them stared at him, and then the boys turned to Bobby in something like horrified expectation. Bobby shot the angel a look that was part anger, part incredulity. If this was a trick…But when he looked down his feet were moving. Better, he could feel them moving. He put them firmly on the floor and stood up for the first time in months, waving off Sam’s move to help him. They all just stood there in silence, staring at Bobby, while he stared at his legs, as if he wasn’t sure they were really supporting him.   
“You’re welcome.” Gabriel said smugly, snapping himself up a drink. 

“So, I ah, guess that means you’re still planning to help.” Bobby asked, falling back on a lifetime of gruffness.  
“Yep. My brothers aren’t just gonna give up. Luci’s stubborn.” He said easily.  
Everyone was still standing awkwardly. Except Cas, for once. 

He’d taken up his usual stop of leaning against a wall in the corner, the perfect position to observe a room, and provide support without being intrusive. If he ever found himself human, he’d make great security. He had that strange mix of weird closeness and blending into the background down perfectly. But in this setting, his brother’s imitation of a house plant annoyed him, and he nodded to him.   
“Come have a seat Cassie.” 

The angel moved cautiously and sat down awkwardly on the very edge of the couch. Gabriel looked around the room at them all and huffed, exasperated.   
“Come on guys, I don’t bite. Much.” He added with a wink at Sam. That at least got a groan from Dean.  
“You’re not mad?” Sam asked.  
“Are you?” Gabriel shot back. “Look, I knew you’d get suspicious and try something stupid. Believe me, it could have gone a lot worse. You’re lucky you didn’t try a spell.”

If possible, they looked even more awkward. Gabriel slapped a hand over his face.  
“Which one?”   
Their guilty faces gave them away.  
“Greek, 9th century.” Bobby said.   
Gabriel laughed. He didn’t tell them it wouldn’t have worked. Not the way they expected.  
“So whose idea was the holy oil?”  
Sam shifted guiltily, but Dean answered.   
“Well we weren’t quite sure what you were. So we figured we’d try everything.”   
Gabriel shrugged letting it go.  
“You boys got lucky. Remind me to teach you later not to poke things that are bigger and stronger than you.”  
Dean snorted unintentionally.  
“Bigger?”  
Even Sam laughed as the archangel screwed up his face.  
“Bite me Winchester.” 

The tension had dropped considerably, which for Gabriel had been the whole point, but they were still nervous. Sam noticed his irritation and spread his hands in apology.  
“We’re probably going to need more than a few minutes to get a grip on this.” He explained. Dean agreed.  
“Yeh, might take some time to wrap our head around the fact that the,” He counted silently on his hands. “Sixth most powerful being in the universe thought slow dancing aliens were a good idea.”  
“Hey, you loved it.” Gabriel said grinning, and was pleased when Dean’s mouth quirked up, not quite being able to suppress his own amusement. He didn’t bother correcting the Winchester. No one needed to know about the Darkness. 

“Alright, you boys do what you want, have a scoobie meeting or whatever.”  
“Where are you going?” Sam asked. Gabriel gave him a significant look.   
“I’ll be around. Probably be sticking pretty close to you boys for a while now.”  
No one questioned him as he walked out of the room. He knew they’d be talking about him as soon as they thought he was gone. And if Cas didn’t choose to inform them about heightened angel hearing, who was he to judge? So he sat out on one of the rusted car bonnets and listened to the conversation inside.


	32. Chapter 32

They were all silent for a while as Gabriel departed. Then they all seemed to move at once. Dean downed his drink and set about pouring a proper round for all of them. Sam went over to sit on the couch next to Cas, taking the archangel’s vacated position and Bobby took a few hesitant steps to stand in front of his desk, leaning back against it. He definitely didn’t want to sit down, he’d done enough of that recently. Cas stood and took back his position by the wall, though not as far away this time. This was a conversation he wanted to be part of. 

“So, ah what now?” Bobby asked the silent room. Dean handed him a glass and went over to sit beside his brother, taking Castiel’s seat. He handed a second glass to Sam before he turned on him.  
“How’d you know?” He asked, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice. Sam had never mentioned his suspicions. 

Sam shrugged.  
“I didn’t really. But come on, he knows more about angels than Cas. No way some random demon knows that much.” Sam explained. Dean thought about it for a second. Sam was right.  
“Alright, so what do we do about him?” Dean asked.  
None of them wanted to be the first to admit that they wanted him on their side.

Sam knew if he said anything, Dean would chuck a fit. Even if Dean agreed with him, Sam had a long history of monsters and it wasn’t something Dean was going to let go. Bobby had as much reason as anyone to be grateful. But he had been in the business long enough to know that not only did you look a gift horse in mouth and count its teeth, you checked the saddle for hex bags, and counted its feet. Not many powerful beings were willing to use that power for free, and it always came with a cost. 

Eventually it was Cas who broke the silence.  
“I don’t believe we ‘do’ anything about him.” He grumbled, a little resentful that Dean would be questioning his brother.  
He conveniently ignored how distrustful he’d been acting. Dean turned on his angel. He wasn’t sure why he was fighting, but he didn’t like the idea that they’d all just fall into line easily. There had to be some struggle.  
“Oh yeh? And what if he wants to screw us all over?” He challenged.

Sam sighed. He knew his brother. This was Dean being stubborn.  
“Look Dean. You said it yourself. He’s the only one with a plan. How about, just this once, we don’t try and second guess everything. He’s helped us, so many times. I mean look what he just did for Bobby!”

It was the one argument that would shut Dean up. Because no way would he try and argue that as a bad thing.  
“I get it ok? We’ve had angels after us all year, and I’m not too thrilled either that he is one. But I think we can all agree he’s on our side.” Sam finished.  
Bobby nodded at him and Cas stared at Dean. Dean knew he was beaten, and he only really needed the token protest before he capitulated.  
“Yeh alright. So what, we just keep going like nothings changed?”  
“I don’t know, he hasn’t really told us the rest of the plan or anything.”

Gabriel chose that moment to walk back in.  
“Really guys? That’s the best you’ve got?”  
The angel had left expecting a Winchester melt down of epic proportions. He’d just had his biggest secret exposed. He felt that called for some kind of reaction. And all he’d got was this poor excuse for a hissy fit? He felt a little cheated. If he’d known they’d take it this well, he might have told them sooner. But then again, they were finding out now, after already working with him as Loki. If they were willing to accept the Trickster, an archangel could only be a step up. It made him a far more powerful ally while removing to distrustful connotations of his Trickster persona. He just hadn’t expected the Winchesters to see it like that. 

Dean looked up at him.  
“Why, hoping to catch a show princess?”  
Gabriel was caught between indignation and laughter. It seemed the older Winchester had a sense of humour under all that righteous anger. He settled for a grin.  
“I knew I didn’t smite you for a reason. Alright kiddos, I think someone mentioned a plan?” He said, rubbing his hands together and leaning casually against the wall near Castiel. That got their attention. 

“Death gave the green light. And we’ve got War and Famine. Now we need Pestilence.”  
“Are you sure about this brother?” Castiel asked. Gabriel sighed.  
“What else can we do Cassie? Even if we could kill them, I wouldn’t let you. I can’t kill my brothers, and I’m not going to help you try. You boys lit the fuse, I’m just trying to put it out before it hits the powder keg.”  
Dean looked between the two angels, noticing how close they stood, and the easy way Gabriel addressed him, recognizing for the first time what he’d been seeing all along from the older angel.  
“So I ah, guess you two really do know each other.”

Gabriel snorted.  
“Know him? I had to teach this little one how to fly.” He said, reaching out to ruffle Cas’s hair. He didn’t look pleased. But when Dean looked at him incredulous, he sighed.  
“Gabriel watched over many of the seraphs. He was much beloved by us. Many in heaven mourned his loss.” Castiel said evenly, but they could all hear the accusation. Gabriel placed a hand over his heart, acting wounded, though it was only partially an act.  
“Oof Cassie, twist it a little more why don’t you?” 

Dean looked amused.  
“What so you took all the little angels under your wing?” Dean mocked. Even Sam groaned at that.  
“Someone had to teach them how to have fun.” He said with a shrug, not embarrassed. If anyone understood raising their siblings it would be Dean.  
“Raph accused me of corrupting them. But that’s nonsense. I just taught them too loosen up a little.”  
Castiel turned on him unexpectedly.  
“Is that how you explain Balthazar?” He challenged, though they could all hear the amusement in his voice. Sam was surprised to see the archangel look sheepish.  
“Ok, maybe I went a little too far with that one. But he didn’t exactly need much encouragement from me!” Gabriel protested. 

The Winchesters were watching the exchange, fascinated. Now that Castiel wasn’t trying to attack him, they could see the easy way the archangel teased his brother, and Cas had relaxed exceedingly. Neither of the hunters wanted to interrupt what they could clearly see was some much needed brotherly bonding, but they had a world to save. So Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, drawing both angels attention. 

“Ah, you were saying about Pestilence?”  
“Oh yeh. He’s gonna be popping up soon. Luci has a plan all ready to go. Using the horseman to spread disease, and when the world’s just begging for a cure, bingo. Vaccines all ready to go. Chock full of grade A croataon.” Gabriel explained.  
They all looked at him in horror. Bobby secretly admired the genius of the plan, while Sam couldn’t stop imagining what would happen to kids that were infected. But Dean’s face was the real kicker. He’d seen what that world would be like. 

“Don’t worry guys. It’s all shipping from the same lab. Easier to keep it under control that way. But it also makes it easier to stop. And I know how Dean likes his random acts of domestic terrorism.” Gabriel said, easing the tension. Dean looked at him hopefully.  
“I get to blow stuff up?”  
Gabriel grinned.  



	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I stopped uploading chapters as I was writing them to avoid screwing up like last time and having to delete chapters. So instead, I managed to skip one (hides face in shame). I added it back in at the beginning of here so I didn't have to rearrange everything. Sorry!!

Gabriel stuck around for a few days, just like he’d promised. After explaining the plan about pestilence, there wasn’t much to do besides wait. Pestilence wouldn’t be showing up until the vaccine was complete, and they needed his ring. There was no way they could go near the factory until the horseman was topside. Anything too soon could tip their hand. 

He expected to be corned as soon as everyone left to do their own thing, but he was a little surprised and disappointed when the first person he ran into wasn’t Sam. It was Bobby.   
“Look, about my legs.”   
Gabriel made a rude noise.  
“No need to thank me, champ. I owed you one. You and Cassie have done a good job looking after those boys. And those clowns upstairs should have had you fixed up months ago. Zach’s always been petty.”  
The hunter still didn’t look reassured and it took Gabriel a moment to work it out.  
“This isn’t a trick. You’re not gonna wake up and it’s gone.” Gabriel said gently. 

The hunter looked at him startled at how easily the archangel had read him. He nodded gruffly and left. It would take a long time for that fear to ease but at least he knew why now. He’d have done it anyway, but if the angel wanted to thank him for keeping his boys together, he wasn’t going to argue. 

Sam took longer. It was late, and they’d all come back together for dinner. There was an almost companionable air to the kitchen, just a spark of hope. The archangel teased everyone loudly, and Dean gave back as good as he got. Bobby’s gruff insults were received with humour and even Castiel relaxed. Sam just soaked it all in. 

Later, when Dean had gone upstairs and Castiel had mysteriously disappeared, Bobby retired to the couch and Sam found himself alone on the porch with the archangel. Gabriel was perched on the railing, looking up at the stars. Sam joined him quietly. 

It had taken Sam all afternoon to wrap his head around it. Part of him felt betrayed and lied to, even though he knew there had been good reason. But as he went back through all their conversations, he realised Gabriel had never lied to him. Not directly. Sure by omission, and misdirection, but no outright lies. It helped him calm down enough to think things through. Loki hadn’t denied that he was something more when Sam questioned him. Even back when he’d first asked whether he was a god or a trickster, he’s said there were beings that were more than one thing. That had been a clue right there.

And the more Sam thought about it, the more he realised it didn’t matter. What he was wasn’t important; it was who he was that counted. The being Sam had been getting to know was someone he liked and he wanted to know if that person was still there. What he’d seen at dinner had convinced him. Loki was still Loki, even if he was Gabriel. So now he knew what he wanted. It was time to find out how much pretending Gabriel had been doing. 

“How you doing there kid?” Gabriel asked after a while, breaking the easy silence. Sam shrugged.  
“Not bad, considering.” He answered quietly.   
Gabriel looked over at him finally, meeting his eyes.  
Sitting up on the railing the way he was, the angel was almost eye level and as looked into those golden eyes, Sam felt all the words he’d been planning dry up. 

He leaned in almost unconsciously and the angel smiled at him, relieved. So Gabriel took a chance, taking some advice from someone who knew them both too well. He reached up and brushed a hand lightly against the hunters face making him shiver.  
“I never meant to be so bad to you.” He murmured.   
It took Sam’s brain a moment to catch up before it helpfully completed the lyrics. One line in particular. And it was all the encouragement he needed as he pulled the angel closer. And if Dean noticed his brother didn’t come upstairs that night, he didn’t say anything in the morning. 

**********

Gabriel could tell the angels were frantically searching for Adam, but they’d never find him, not where he’d stashed him. There was a day when the boys were out in the yard, Dean working on the Impala. Gabriel had been with them for a week, and the house was still standing, something Bobby counted as a small miracle on its own. 

The sky rumbled and cracked with thunder, despite the clear sky, and all eyes turned to the little archangel who was casually sitting on a car bonnet nearby, Sam leaning against him. The archangel checked out for a moment, as if listening, and then grinned at them all.  
“What is it?” Dean asked nervously.  
“That is the sound of your old man telling Michael to shove it.” Gabriel said pleased. 

Honestly, he’d forgotten about John Winchester. If Adam was an imperfect vessel, John was an even worse one. But Michael’s line of vessels descended through him, and he would do in a pinch. Clearly they’d given up on locating Adam. He’d been more bait than anything to them anyway. Now they’d moved on to John, but his answer clearly wasn’t a yes. Gabriel was relieved. He didn’t know what he’d have done if John Winchester walked through that door. Nothing was likely to start the apocalypse sooner. The boys had their own daddy issues, and Gabriel didn’t blame them one bit. But with Michael not having any other options, it took a few more pieces off the board. 

John rejection had clearly made an impression, if Michael’s rage was anything to go by. It wasn’t often his brother lost his temper. Tantrums were more Lucifer’s territory. And his own if he was being honest. But no one could kick a soul out of heaven once they were in. Not against their will. And Michael was still playing the good son. He wouldn’t break one of Dad’s biggest rules, not even for this. And Gabriel realised that somewhere along the way, a mistake had been made with the Winchesters. Because for generations, father to son, they’d been part of the mysterious men of letters, and that meant to there were no recent relatives that would be gullible enough to say yes to angels. And there came a point where even Michael had to admit the plan had lost its symmetry, if he was forced to dig up Sam’s great great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather to have someone to fight. 

As Gabriel explained what the angels had been planning, Dean looked non-plussed, and Sam actually laughed as another roll of thunder ripped across the sky. It seemed not even angels had the patience to deal with John Winchester.  
“Your daddy always did know how to rub people up the wrong way.” Bobby said. Even Dean had to laugh at that.


	34. Chapter 34

With one more crisis averted, Gabriel felt better leaving the boys alone for a while. They’d been going a little stir crazy cooped up. They needed to hunt. So Gabriel left them to it. He had his own things to do. But he did warn them to stay out of Indiana. The last thing he needed was for them to fall into that trap. They agreed more readily than they would have a week earlier, though Dean still grumbled about it. Calling an entire state off limits without saying why was ridiculous. But the archangel was serious, and it seemed like a good idea to listen to him. 

Of course, if Gabriel hadn’t been so worried about heaven, his brothers, keeping everything moving and keeping himself hidden, he would have stopped to wonder how the other gods had even found the boys in the first place. Mercury had been setting up shop long before the boys were on the road. If he’d taken the time to think about it, he’d have remembered that Mercury and Apollo were good buddies, and the two of them were often associated with divination and portents. Apollo’s own oracle was one of the best in the ancient world and it would have been easy for her to locate two hunters and predict where they’d be. 

So when the boys checked into a hotel in Kentucky, taking the long way around Indiana, they didn’t think much of it. The torrential storm that they’d been caught up in had Sam feeling a little suspicious, but it was the end of the world. A freak storm was pretty much the new normal for them. They had no hesitation taking advantage of the sweet hotel. This kind of luxury had become more normal for them since they’d traded up from cheap motels, but Dean at least still appreciated the digs.

Of course it didn’t take long for the weird to start happening. The gods who’d caught them clearly hadn’t been good with subtle. When they were pushed into the room, surrounded by people wearing name tags like Ganesh and Baldur, Sam reached for his pocket and the token he still kept there. It was safer than prayer. 

Gabriel felt the call and left instantly, but when he got close and recognized the power of the beings in that hotel, he cursed silently and materialized in the lobby. Kali would already have their blood by now. They were stuck.

Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t already planned this night out a thousand different ways. It was how the whole thing had started. He’d read those books, and immediately sought ways to avoid his death. Abandon the boys, never turn up, even join Lucifer, they’d all been options. But that stabbing guilt every time stopped him. It soon became ways to save the boys without running into Lucifer. Because even back then he’d been unwilling to leave the Winchesters to their fate. More than that, he was unwillingly to leave humanity. Now it wasn’t even an option. 

He started with the humans in the kitchen down stairs. Everyone was still upstairs talking, so it was easy enough to snap the lock. The humans didn’t need to be told twice to leave. Once he’d shepherded them out, he went back inside.


	35. Chapter 35

It didn’t take long for Sam and Dean to realise what this odd assortment of gods wanted. The apocalypse was now, and they didn’t want the party to end. Sam realised that Loki had been right. It was enough motivation to have even this group in one room without killing each other. Apparently it didn’t help them with the fighting that broke out. The boys tried to make a quiet exit, but then Kali spoke up.

It was clear that she held the power in the room. She choked one of the other gods easily, and no one moved to stop her. If Sam remembered his lore right, Kali was the goddess of destruction, time and power. She was likely the most powerful deity in the room and she seemed bent on fighting. 

So it was lucky that Gabriel chose that moment to come in.   
“Can’t we all just get along?” He sang cheerfully as he entered, doors swinging open on their own. “Sam, Dean. It’s always wrong time worst place with you chuckleheads isn’t it?” He said, intentionally following the script. Luckily the boys knew better than to blurt out his name in this crowd. Sam had noticed Odin among them, and he doubted Loki wanted the attention. 

“Loki.” Baldur greeted. “What are you doing here?”  
“Baldur. Seems my invitation got lost in the mail. I’m just here to pick up a few things.” He turned to Kali. “I think you’ve got something of mine.”  
Kali eyed him dangerously. He’d loved the goddess once. Still did in the way all lovers do. So he needed to end this and quickly. 

“What claim could you possibly have on the vessels?” Baldur asked, smug. Seemed Kali had found a way to replace him with an idiot.   
“Well Sam? Want to show these nice folks what’s in your pocket?”   
Two could play at this game. Tokens between mortals and gods had very specific associations, and he’d chosen this one intentionally. He essentially owned Sam, and by Sam sacrificing blood to him every so often, he strengthened that bond. It was old magick, strong enough to break Kali’s spell if he needed to. But Dean wasn’t so lucky. 

Sam reached in and brought out the token, a little confused. It was something he’d kept a secret, not really wanted to tell his brother exactly how he was summoning Loki. Dean had assumed it was more like a prayer, but now he knew different. The reaction it got from the room was impressive. Quite a few protests, and Kali was now glaring daggers. Loki smirked. She wasn’t the only one who could show off her new boyfriend. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Baldur asked.  
“Sorry bucko. Finders keepers.” He said easily. “Sam’s all mine.”  
“And what about Dean.” Kali said finally. Loki faltered a little.  
“Sorry sweetheart, package deal. I want both of them.” Loki answered. “So if you could just break that little blood spell, we’ll be on our way.”  
There was a threat in his words, and he didn’t miss the significant glance she threw at Mercury. But Loki had him pinned down before he could move. Mercury might be a messenger god, but he was THE messenger, and no one was faster. 

“Kali.” He turned back to her and tried reason. “I don’t want to hurt you. And you know I can.”  
He saw the brief flicker of recognition as she realised he knew that she knew.   
“Just give me Dean. That’s all I’m asking.”   
Kali watched him carefully. She’d always been proud, and she wouldn’t break easily.  
“Why do you want them so badly, Gabriel?” She gave his name extra emphasis. “Which brother are you selling them out to?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the exclamations around the room. Then he turned quickly and threw Ganesh across the room, even before Sam could open his mouth to warn him. He turned back, eyeing the other gods sadly. These had been his friends once, even his family, as he looked at Odin and Kali.   
“Ok, so I got wings. But I’m not a spy. I’m a runaway. And believe me, you do not want to mess with my brothers. They’ll turn you all into fingerpaint.   
“You’ll say anything.” Kali said, but even she was starting to sound uncertain. 

Gabriel took a breath and stretched just a little. If his power were a muscle it would be nothing more than a flex, but everyone in the room flinched.   
“You can’t even take me on.” He explained, and after that no one tried to deny it. “You think you can keep them once they know they’re here? They won’t listen to you. They’ll squash you like bugs. And if you fight them? You’ll lose.”  
He was gazing directly at Kali now, letting the mask slip just a little. He was still trying to save her, even if it cost him. 

Even Baldur seemed convinced.  
“Look Kali, maybe-“ She cut him off with a gesture, not looking away from the archangel. Two vials of blood appeared on the table.  
“Thank you.” He said, genuinely grateful. A snap from him and the blood was in flames, breaking the spell.   
“You can’t hide them forever.” Kali said as he backed away. For now there were only two people in this room, as he kept his eyes locked on the goddess.  
“I know.” He replied sadly. It was left unsaid that this was the last time they’d see each other. 

He looked around the room one last time. These were people he cared about. Zoa Shen had given him some of the best candy, Baron Samedi made a mean drink. They were both looking at him with fear. Odin was looking at him with suppressed rage, but that bridge had been burned long ago. He didn’t care what Baldur was doing. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Sam looking down at him with concern, and he knew it was time to go. He took one last look at his adoptive family, and then they were gone.


	36. Chapter 36

Gabriel took them back to Bobby’s. He even remembered the stupid car. He left almost immediately leaving a very confused and overwhelmed pair of Winchesters and a stunned Bobby behind. But it didn’t take him long to come back. Because where else was he going to go?

It took him a long time to shake the look in Kali’s eyes as he’d left. It was the same impotent rage and fear he saw in the eyes of so many of his victims. Seeing it reflected back in the proud goddess was going to haunt him for a while. The faith and trust in Sam’s eyes was a balm, but it couldn’t erase what he’d done. Another thing he’d sworn never to do. He’d used his power to threaten and intimidate. They were right to fear him.

In another time he’d never lived they’d sat and watched and done nothing as he was killed by his own blade. Kali herself had driven it through his heart. There was no way they could forgive him the simple crime of being what he was. And really, he couldn’t blame them. They’d had their shrines and alters burned, been chased out and hunted by his fathers followers, forced into hiding, to be picked off like monsters by hunters who caught them taking what tribute they needed to survive. It was a horrible, messy way to live, but all creatures were bound by their natures and gods needed sacrifice. Sam had been right about that much. It was how they’d been made. Now the world was ending. The fact that his own brother had slaughtered them all in that other reality only made their fear of him more justified. But it didn’t hurt any less. 

Of course, despite how useful it had been, Dean still took the time to yell at Sam about the stupidity of using Loki’s token to summon him. When Bobby took a look at it and realised what it meant, he took his own strip out of the kid. The older hunter knew what kind of ties blood sacrifices could create. Knowing that Loki was really Gabriel, and that he was on their side didn’t seem to make them feel better. After all Sam hadn’t known that when he did it, and even he admitted he knew it had been a stupid, reckless move. 

He’d been distinctly embarrassed when Bobby explained to him exactly what it meant. Sam had assumed it marked him as some kind of worshipper, but it was a lot more intimate than that. Sex and blood and sacrifice were all rolled together in Loki’s world and Sam squirmed uncomfortably when Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him. 

The archangel had taken up a position perched on the corner of the desk, just watching the drama unfold. Of course he’d step in to defend Sam if they went too far, but for now, the two hunters were giving Sam the proper dressing down Gabriel himself had wanted to give him back in the beginning when he’d so recklessly accepted their deal. Even though he’d never act on it, he owned that kid, and now they both knew it. Sam was lucky informed consent was kind of his deal.

Eventually though, he did step in, once Sam had gone from embarrassed to genuinely upset. It wasn’t even hard. All it took was a comment from him, and Dean refocused his anger. It ended with doors slamming as Dean left the house and Bobby throwing Sam a look before he left them alone. 

Gabriel was hurting almost as much as Sam, so he was pleased when he didn’t pull away as he slid onto the couch beside him.  
“Sorry about that kiddo. It’s the strongest magic I have and I wanted to keep you safe. You know it doesn’t mean anything.”  
Sam looked down at him before he sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders drawing him closer. The angel sunk into the embrace gratefully.   
“I know. You already proved that. Doesn’t change anything.”

They were silent for a moment before Sam asked quietly.  
“So, you and Kali huh?”  
Gabriel shifted uncomfortably.  
“We had a thing.” He said awkwardly, glad that Sam didn’t press.   
“They were your friends weren’t they? I mean I know Odin, obviously. But the others as well. It looked like you knew them.”  
Gabriel sighed heavily.   
“We might not always get along, but it’s a small world and humans are only so entertaining. As for Odin? That shmuck kicked me out a long time ago. He blamed me when Thor…” He broke off abruptly. He could never have replaced his real family, but Thor had been like a brother to him.   
“What happened?” Sam asked softly. He could tell there was more to this story.  
“He killed my wife.” Gabriel replied, equally soft, hiding his face in Sam’s shirt. 

Sam tried not to react, didn’t think it was the right time to question how an archangel got married. So he quickly reviewed what he’d learned about Loki during their research. Now that they knew what he was, some of the stories made more sense, the ‘cloak’ of feathers for example. He knew there were a few names tied to Loki, but one more than the others.  
“Sigyn?” He asked. Gabriel nodded.   
“Odin tried to trap me. She helped me, so he killed her. Last time I saw him, I burned down his tree. Probably why I get made out to be the villain in it all.” He said bitterly. Centuries had dulled the grief, but there was still an unpleasant ache from her loss. Just one more among the collection. Sam took a moment before it clicked.  
“You burned down Yggdrasil?” He asked a little incredulous. There was only really one tree he could be talking about.   
“Yep.” Gabriel replied, a little vindictively. “Took a big chunk of his power with it.”

Sam shook his head. They were getting off topic.  
“I’m sorry.” He said sympathetically. Gabriel shrugged. They weren’t talking about the past anymore.  
“Not your fault Sam. Could have gone a lot worse. At least they’re all still alive. Don’t think I’ll be on anyone’s Christmas card list though.” He said lightly, trying to ease the mood. It was one of his favorite defense strategies. Sam humoured him.  
“I don’t think they seemed too keen on Christmas.” He pointed out. Gabriel rolled his eyes.   
“Yeh, yeh. Don’t worry about me Sammy. So I lost a few friends. Who needs them?” He said glibly. 

Sam hesitated. He knew this was a front, and that the archangel was hurting, but he didn’t have anything to offer. They’d walked into a trap and he’d saved them once again, and again it had cost him. Not only had Sam started the apocalypse that would see Gabriel’s family torn further apart, but now he’d cost him his other family. 

Gabriel could almost feel the guilt settling over the Winchester and he sighed. He looked up and gold met ever-shifting shades and he smiled warmly.  
“I make my own decisions kid. No one makes me do anything. So stop beating yourself up. Besides, I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.” His tone slid easily into suggestive and that got a small grin from Sam.   
The hunter leaned down and kissed the angel firmly, lingering until they were both breathing hard.  
“I’m open to suggestions.”  
Gabriel grinned as he snapped them away. Maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	37. Chapter 37

They all laid low for a few days. After their encounter with the gods, even Dean wasn’t too keen to run headlong back into danger just yet. The brothers were aware just how lucky they’d been to make it out alive. Any one of those beings could have ended them. With a room full, there was no way they’d survive. And they weren’t entirely sure if the angels could bring them back if they were being digested.

But they didn’t get a break for long. Pestilence was finally in the game and Gabriel knew they only had a short window. He snapped up what they needed to properly destroy the factory, saving them time and unnecessary exposure risk. Dean grinned at him. It seemed the prospect of getting to blow something up was all he’d needed to forgive the archangel. 

“This is what I’m talking about.” He said eagerly, eyeing up the equipment. Bobby interrupted, dousing his enthusiasm.  
“We got a plan here boys? We can’t exactly blow up a building full of civilians. Or did you forget about that?”  
Dean’s face fell a little.  
“No Bobby. I just figured the angel here could take care of it.” He said gesturing Gabriel, who shook his head.  
“No can do Deano. While you’re blowing stuff up, I’m gonna be busy with Pestilence. Shouldn’t take long, but you’re gonna have to handle this one on your own.”

“We’ve still got Cas.” Sam reminded them, which brought Dean’s grin back.  
“Oh yeh. Where is he anyway?” Dean asked looking around. As if he wasn’t already painfully aware of the angel’s absence.  
“His search for Daddy’s still on. But go ahead, get him down here. He needs to be here for this.”   
Gabriel could have called his brother himself, but he liked hearing Dean do it. The man had clearly never had a lesson in prayer and it was always amusing to hear the Latin invocations and humble supplications interrupted by Dean’s awkward, irreverent and downright blasphemous summons. Besides, Cassie liked it. It didn’t take him long to get there.

“Alright boys. Here’s the plan. Here’s the lab.” He helpfully snapped them up a few maps, including blue prints.  
“Trucks leave in three days. Didn’t want to cut it too close. They’ve got some test subjects still locked up, so stay on your toes. Sammy here’s immune, but the rest of you aren’t. Cassie should be able to get all the civvies out, leave the demons in. Any questions?”  
“Ah yeh.” Dean, of course, asked. “What are we supposed to do about the demons? Last I checked, fire didn’t work.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“So hit the PA. Isn’t that the usual trick?” 

Dean looked a little shamefaced. He was still having issues deferring to the archangel, and he couldn’t help challenging him, even if he did have good ideas. So his protest was more about taking orders than objecting. It was a strange role reversal when Sam seemed more than happy to go along with whatever the angel came up with. 

With that sorted, Gabriel left them to it. He found Pestilence hiding out as a doctor, just where he thought he’d be. It was lucky that things seemed to be playing out the same way. He was a little concerned his interfering had changed too many things. But here he still was, still clearly expecting Winchesters. What he wasn’t expecting was a pagan god. Gabriel’s secret might be out, but he was still doing damage control and it wouldn’t do to let the demons know too easily. So he kept his disguise firmly in place when he strolled in. 

Of course that came off when he was faced with Pestilence. The horsemen started off cocky, but quickly became terrified when Gabriel drew his sword. It was hardly a fair fight. Even a seraph could handle the horseman without his handlers. Their powers were extremely limited. They’d spent too long relying on their special gifts to be much use in a real fight. Gabriel walked out again, whistling cheerfully, bouncing the ring in his hand. He even healed the various patients on the way. Just one more way Sam was rubbing off on him.   
The boys operation went almost as smoothly. With Castiel as back up, they were able to tell demons from civilians. The mass exorcism Sam played over the loud speakers managed to take them off the board, and the croats were no match for two Winchesters, an angel and Bobby Singer. They stopped the infection from spreading easily, and it was almost anticlimactic all things considered. Having angels around certainly took some of the fun out of things. But seeing the people they’d saved, Dean really couldn’t find it in him to complain. Simple was easier when there were peoples lives at stake. And the explosion was everything he’d hoped for.


	38. Chapter 38

“So, we got the rings. Now what?” Dean asked.  
“Now you need to go say hi to Death.” Gabriel replied. They were back in the familiar office, the rings sitting on Bobby’s desk. Dean looked at him skeptically.   
“You want me to say hi to Death?” He repeated.  
“Yep. Said he wanted to talk to you boys. And we need his ring.” Gabriel explained easily. Dean didn’t look any less skeptical.   
“If you say so. But why’s it got to be me?” Dean protested. 

The look in the angel’s eyes was becoming very familiar. It was the look he got when he was planning something Dean wouldn’t like. Sometimes it meant making his beer taste like candy, sweet enough to make him sputter, and apparently sometimes it meant telling him he had a meeting with Death. Because that look was making it clear Sam was not going to be a part of this excursion. Which the older in brother in Dean that had taken care of Sam his whole life was relieved about. But the rest of him would have liked his brother’s back up on this one. 

“Because he likes you.” Gabriel answered happily. That got another look from Dean.  
“What do you mean he likes me?”   
“He thinks you’re amusing. Probably wants to give you some advice.”   
“Like what?”  
Gabriel shrugged.   
“I didn’t ask him.”   
“Great. Just great. So what am I supposed to say?” Dean asked, not wanting to show how nervous he was. An appointment with Death himself was bound to rattle anyone.   
“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Gabriel said, with a smirk. Dean realised that look had grown in intensity, and he’d half growled a protest when Gabriel snapped.

And Dean found himself in Chicago. And it looked like there was a storm coming. A big storm. He was standing in an abandoned food joint, and there was a well-dressed man eating pizza. Dean actually gulped. But he hadn’t got this far in life by acting afraid.  
“Ah, Death?” He questioned. The man didn’t look up but spoke softly.   
“Have a seat Dean.” 

He figured he’d done stupider things than refuse a polite offer from the grim reaper, but he didn’t feel like being stupid today. He took the seat quickly.  
“So ah, I guess you know why I’m here?”  
“I assume you want this?” Death asked, looking at Dean for the first time, holding up his hand with the ring.  
“Ah, yeh.” Dean said nodding. “That’d be great.”

The being watched him carefully.  
“You’re not quite what I was expecting.” He said finally. Dean could only shrug.   
“What can I say, I’m a disappointment.”   
That got another strange look, but Death moved on.   
“Has he told you his plan yet?” Death asked curious.  
“Ah no. I mean besides get the rings. He’s playing things pretty close to the chest.”  
“And you’re allowing that?”   
Dean shrugged again.   
“I don’t like it. But I don’t have much of a choice. He hasn’t betrayed us yet and he seems to be the only one who knows what’s going on.” Dean explained.   
He knew how much faith he was putting in the runty angel, and how out of character it was. But it beat the alternatives. 

“Sometimes I think he knows a little too much.” Death replied smoothly. “Someone’s been meddling.” He said half to himself, but stopped when Dean looked surprised.  
“I will give you my ring on one condition.” He said. Dean was already nodding.  
“What?”  
“You do what he asks. Whatever this plan is, you need to follow it.”  
Dean nodded again.   
“Sure. I mean we were planning to anyway.”  
Death stopped him.   
“No Dean. I mean it. Whatever it is. Even if it’s something you don’t like.”  
Dean hesitated this time. He figured that a promise to Death was probably binding, and he didn’t think simply dying would be satisfying enough punishment if he broke it. But what choice did he have? They’d come this far.  
“Alright. I promise.”

With that, Death handed over his ring, and Dean beat a hasty retreat out of the store. It was only then that he looked around and realised he was stranded. He turned around uncertainly, before he shrugged and prayed for Cas. They were finally getting down to business.


	39. Chapter 39

Now they were reaching the pointy end of the game. This was where all his work with the Winchesters was hopefully going to pay off. Because they were the only cards he had to play. So as they sat back at Apocalypse HQ, he finally filled them in on the last of the plan. As expected, they didn’t like it.

“You want us to what?” Dean exclaimed loudly. Sam was looking at him incredulously.  
“I need you to say yes.” Gabriel repeated. “Look I know it’s not ideal. But I need to get my brothers together. This is the only way they’ll come.”  
Even Bobby was looking at him like he was insane.  
“You got rocks in your head? All these months and you want them to say yes now? You must be joking.” The older hunter ground out.  
Oh, not insane just stupid. Great.

Only Sam was silent and the archangel’s eyes fell on him. Dean noticed and followed his gaze, turning on his brother.  
“Sam?” Dean asked, almost hesitantly.  
“Look Dean. We got no other way of getting them in that cage. It’s not like they’re going to jump cause we ask nicely.” Sam said defensively. Dean scoffed loudly.  
“You can’t be serious. You know what happens if we say it.” Dean protested loudly.

Gabriel decided to jump back in.  
“You done yet princess?” He mocked. Dan growled at him, but Cas put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him and he calmed down just a little.  
“You think I’d be taking a chance like this if I didn’t have to? I have a plan. I just need you boys to trap them. Once they’re in, there are sigils I can use. Should buy you guys just enough time to kick them back out.”  
Sam looked surprised.  
“You can do that?”  
Gabriel shrugged.  
“Sure. I mean it’s not easy, but if the vessel gets back control, it can be done.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably as if realizing something for the first time.  
“What about you?” He asked, uneasy.  
“What about me?” Gabriel asked.  
“Well I mean, won’t it affect you too?”  
Gabriel grinned at him. He was wondering how long it would take for Sam to bring up his vessel.  
“Nope. No one in here but me. Just like Cassie here.” Gabriel said happily. Sam looked at him, while Dean looked at Cas. They both looked very confused, and Gabriel finally took pity on them.

“You ever bother doing any reading up on me?” He asked, suddenly serious. The boys shrugged and even Bobby looked a little embarrassed. Gabriel tsked them playfully.  
“Come on boys, you’re playing in the big leagues now. You can’t leave your homework half done. Daniel anyone? Angel who looks like a man?”  
“You mean that’s…you?” Sam asked.  
“Yup. No meat suit for Daddy’s messenger. Dad always was impatient. Didn’t want me wasting time with the locals trying to find my true vessel and convince them to say yes. This is 100% made by God.” Gabriel explained proudly. He waved at Cas.  
“Of course little bro here got the same treatment when Daddy brought him back. Probably didn’t think Jimmy would be willing to say yes again.” 

"Wait, but I thought you left?" Dean protested. Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
"Time travel bucko. Goes two ways. Dad kept sending me further and further forward, trying to fix everything. Didn't work. Guess that's why he left."

Dean turned on Cas with renewed interest, while Sam looked at Gabriel with something like relief.  
“I have to admit, it was bothering me a little.” Sam said in answer to Gabriel’s questioning expression. The archangel grinned at him.  
“You’re too nice for your own good there kid. But don’t worry, there’s not some pour sap trapped in here watching you do unspeakable things to his body.”  
Sam blushed scarlet as Dean choked but none of them were commenting on that. Bobby stepped in moving them right along.

“So once they’re out of the boys, what then?” Bobby asked.  
“Well then we open the cage. Should pull them right in.” Gabriel explained.  
“Hold on, that seems way too easy.” Dean protested. Gabriel shrugged.  
“Don’t worry bucko there’s about a million ways this could go wrong. We’re gonna be dealing with three pissed off archangels. That’s more power in one place than there’s been since the beginning.”  
“Three?” Sam asked again. Gabriel sighed.  
“Yeh. Raph’s coming too. Which means I’m gonna need to grab his vessel. We can summon him the old fashioned way.”

Bobby and Dean were both turning it over. It seemed easy enough. Trap the angels in holy fire, kick them out of the vessels and throw them in the cage. In fact, Dean was thinking that holy fire could be useful in other ways. If they could trap them in a circle and then Molotov them, there’d be no escaping. But Gabriel shut that right down.  
“We’ve been over that one already. I’m not letting you kill my brothers.”  
“Oh come on Gabe. You telling me they wouldn’t do the same to you? You’ve been acting terrified of them this whole time!” Dean pointed out. Gabriel hung on to his temper by a thread.

“Not happening Dean.”  
The hunters could all recognize the steel in that tone, and they backed down.  
“So how’s this work exactly? If it was as easy as a bit of holy oil, wouldn’t we have done it by now?” Bobby asked, once again getting them back on track.  
“Not at their paygrade. Holy oil won’t hold them for long. Gonna need to set up a little art project to put your barn to shame.” Gabriel explained. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
“Can you give us a minute here Gabe?” Sam asked quietly. Gabriel nodded.  
“Sure kid. I got to go pick up someone anyway.”  
Donnie, Raphael’s last vessel was going to take some time to locate and he could tell the boys wanted to talk. He knew he already had Sam on his side. He just wasn’t sure if Sam would be able to talk his brother down. They needed him for this. Michael wouldn’t come for anyone but Dean. 

Gabriel snapped himself away and Sam focused on Dean.  
“Look Dean. I know it’s risky. But we’ve gone this far.”  
It was something he’d been thinking about for a while. He’d had a feeling it would come to this eventually. Ever since he’d heard about Bobby regaining control from that demon, it had been turning over in his head.

Dean sighed.  
“I know Sammy. But if this goes wrong, it’s all over. There’s no coming back from this. I don’t want to have to watch him try and kill you.” Dean admitted. He tried to avoid moments like this, but it was all happening too fast, and too real. And the people in this room were family. He could trust them with this. Sam was looking stricken, weighed down by guilt but determined.  
“I don’t want that either Dean. But this could be our only shot.”  
Even though he didn’t like it, he’d already promised to agree to this, and it wasn’t something he could take back. Dean turned away. He could look his brother in the eye when he said it.  
“Okay.”


	40. Chapter 40

It wasn’t difficult to summon an archangel. Every supernatural being was bound by its nature in some way. Their vessels were a weakness that could be used in many ways. Former vessels retained a hint of their previous occupants. And true vessels? Well they were like the end of a chain to be yanked. So he started with Raphael. He would be the easiest to drag down and could be safely contained for the longest. 

With all the precautions in place, the three men took their places. Sam and Dean had already had their typical Winchester farewell of soulful glances, while Dean refused to be drawn into any speeches. Hugs were reserved for corpses and resurrections it seemed. They were stiff and nervous as the stood inside their circles. 

The third man had kept his distance but at the signal Donnie had just strode forward, steely determination in his gaze. It had been careless leaving him so poorly guarded, especially after Dean and Castiel had already successfully pulled this stunt. But Gabriel had found him, still barely more than an empty meat suit, body broken, mind long gone, just a soul trapped in a skeleton, like an empty suit hanging in a cupboard. If Gabriel had ever questioned taking Raphael as well, that would have answered it. He’d healed him, and it didn’t take him long to agree to the plan. Revenge was an excellent motivator. 

The rumbling signaled his arrival and Gabriel took advantage of the slight disorientation that always accompanied the first few moments of inhabiting a vessel to light the small circle of holy oil around him, and put the final line of script, completing the sigils around him. It would keep him contained far longer than the fire alone, limiting his powers. He ignored his brother’s exclamation of shock and his demands, treating him as if he could neither see nor hear him. If he hesitated now, he’d never be able to do this. 

Next was Michael. He would have felt Raphael’s summons. So Gabriel turned his focus on Dean. The true vessels would have to do this themselves. The angels would need true consent, and Gabriel couldn’t give that on their behalf. So Dean started chanting. It took several long minutes, during which Raphael watched them all carefully. He could see the unlit line of oil around both of the boys and he had a bad feeling about what was to come. A quick glance at the symbols carved, not only around each circle, but on the surrounding trees, showed him layers and layers of wards and protections that only needed a brief stroke here and there that could keep all three of them contained for a long while. Long enough for what, he didn’t know. None of them had seen this coming. 

Michael arrived with a bang. Literally. The concussive wave and light was almost unbearable even for the archangels. Michael was the first son of God, his most powerful creation and he was not easily contained. Seeing him peering out of Dean’s green eyes was more disconcerting than Gabriel wanted to let on. 

Michael was always more reserved, more dignified than Raphael. But even he couldn’t hide his shock, and even honest delight at seeing his youngest brother. That quickly turned to suspicion and almost horror as the holy fire was lit, and he took in Raphael, trapped in his own small circle and Sam who had started his own conjuring just after Dean.

“Gabriel. What are you doing brother? Where have you been?”  
Michael wanted answers, answers he couldn’t give, but this was his big brother, the one he loved best after Lucifer. He couldn’t ignore him. His grace was already aching at the sight of him.  
“Hey bro. Long time no see.” He tried for casual, but Michael had known him better than almost anyone. He could see the fear and nerves.  
“Whatever you’re planning brother, you cannot stop this.” Michael said sadly. 

He knew how much it had hurt his youngest brother to see them fighting. But Lucifer was a monster who wanted to wipe out the world. Michael could not let that happen. So much as it grieved him, he could not stop this. The suspense had already broken him enough to start the whole thing early, not bearing to be able to wait with this fate looming over him. The vessels own stubbornness had cost him his patience a few times already. His younger brother would not interfere.

Gabriel smiled at him sadly. It was an odd look on him. Michael remembered him as full of joy and fun. Not the true beauty of Lucifer, but something softer, warmer, almost more appealing in a way because it wasn’t so hard to bear. All consuming love tempered down to easy affection, overwhelming joy dimmed to contentment, simple pleasure instead of ecstasy. Now it seemed there was another side, Lucifer’s all consuming hatred tempered to bitterness, and his betrayal purified into grief. Seeing his brother so changed from the being he’d known, for a moment Michael almost wondered if he was wrong, if he shouldn’t have protected his brothers, keeping them as a family instead. But it wasn’t to be.

Gabriel had to turn away. It was one thing to have planned this, to know what was coming. But it was another to live it, to see his brothers in the flesh, so to speak. He needed to focus on Sam to stop himself from embracing his brothers. He got one last moment, just a moment as Sam looked up at him and smiled once, a single determined nod, and it helped him square his resolve. The boys had placed an enormous amount of faith in him, and he wasn’t going to betray that now. 

Then it was Lucifer looking at him through the flames he’d lit. He hurried to finish the warding both around Lucifer’s circle, and the whole clearing. As a final precaution he lit more rings of fire, larger, around all four of them. Bobby and Castiel were watching near the tree line, scrawling more symbols, laying every kind of protection he knew. It wouldn’t hold them for long. His brothers were far too powerful, and their combined presence was already dimming the fires. 

But Gabriel still hesitated. It was the first time he’d seen his brother since his fall, and he could see the corruption in him. It had started slowly, the mark eating at him. Until the unthinkable had happened, and he’d openly defied their father, corrupting the humans and starting this whole mess. It was the equivalent of a temper tantrum, but on a cosmic scale. He almost laughed. In another time he’d told his brother exactly that.

“Look at this, the whole band back together. Is it time for a slumber party?”  
It was strange hearing his brother’s smooth tones from Sam’s mouth and he definitely hadn’t expected the grin. Lucifer examined his little brother carefully. He had missed him but he didn’t like the way he was interfering. Lucifer had always liked him, he was curious and inventive, and Lucifer had taught him everything he knew. He’d saved Gabriel more than a few times battling the darkness at the beginning and he would almost be pleased to see him now. If he weren’t meddling.

“Hey Luci. See you got the invitation.” He answered with a smirk. He knew which brother he took after. But he was mostly ignored as Lucifer focused on Michael.  
“So you finally bagged yourself a Winchester.” Lucifer commented mildly.  
“Hello Lucifer.” Michael answered stiffly. 

Gabriel threw a glance at Raphael, rolling his eyes. For just the briefest second he thought he almost saw a look of shared commiseration, just like the old days. Michael and Lucifer in the same room were like magnets. They drew each other in, and it wasn’t the first time the two youngest archangels had been made to feel more like training wheels on a bike perfectly capable of balancing on its own, rather than the equally balanced cosmic Ferrari they’d been designed as. Despite that, Raphael and Gabriel had never shared a similar bond. Raph had always been too busy trying to get Michael attention and resentful of the way both Michael and Lucifer doted on their youngest brother. 

“Ok, time to get this show on the road.” Gabriel exclaimed loudly, drawing all of their attention. Lucifer made a show of looking around, especially the holy fire that Gabriel could see he was already subtly trying to manipulate.  
“This doesn’t look like much of a party baby brother. If I didn’t know better I’d think you weren’t happy to see us.” Lucifer said pointedly.  
Michael tried a different tact.  
“Thank you for procuring our vessels. Now let us out.” He said sternly.  
“Sorry boys, they aren’t up for keeps. They were just the bait.” He replied, feigning ease as he called out to Castiel, ignoring his brother’s angry retorts.

“You ready Cassie?”  
The little Seraph walked forward grimly. He was painfully aware that these were his older brothers he was betraying, as well as the fact that any one of them wouldn’t hesitate to end him with a snap. But he ignored them, refusing to make eye contact. He drew an ordinary knife and scored his palm, using the blood to active several sigils. 

They were angel suppressing sigils, designed to give the three men the chance to regain control. Jimmy was already long gone after his first resurrection, so neither Castiel nor Gabriel had a second occupant to worry about. The other archangels on the other hand…Unsurprisingly, it was Sam who succeeded first. His face was screwed up with determination as he screamed a refusal drawn from somewhere deep inside. Dean quickly followed, his own grunt of denial no less heartfelt than Sam’s. Donnie was the one Gabriel had been most worried about, but it seemed Raphael’s treatment had been enough to give him the resolve needed to revoke his consent. Just as an angel needed consent to enter, they needed it to stay. Sure they could suppress it, or block their host, but once they’d regained control, there was nothing they could do to stop themselves being kicked out. 

He could feel the wards failing even as his brother’s true forms were forced out, being held by the circle of fire. It was lucky the vessels fell unconscious, or they’d be blind. Michael, Raphael and Lucifer, all three of them now before him, as he hadn’t seen them since the beginning. Their immense power was eating through the wards even faster, now they were no longer contained, their own small circles of fire almost diminished. Soon they would be free, into the larger ring where Gabriel himself stood. He took each vessel, snapping them back out of the rings. He had just enough pagan juice left for that much. He briefly saw Bobby kneel down over his two adoptive sons, checking for heartbeats and nodding to himself and Castiel knocking him aside as he checked on Dean.

Gabriel looked at each of his brothers sadly as their true forms manifested, the blinding light would be too much for the humans, and even Castiel. But for the little archangel, he looked and saw his family.  
“You’re my brothers and I love you. You’re never going to forgive me for this. But Dad was right. And this world is better off without us.”

He dug out the horseman’s rings, and threw them down in the middle. Luckily the incantation was short, because even as the cage opened, Lucifer’s weight crashed over him. But they were too late. The opening was spreading, the earth falling away as it crumbled. Raphael, still trapped in his small space didn’t have anywhere to run as the ground beneath him fell away, sucking him down with it. The cage had been built well, no angel, not even an archangel, could fly out of its pull. 

But Michael was stronger, he, like Lucifer, had broken free, and as the only thing standing on the rapidly shrinking ground within the fire, he was also clinging to Gabriel, their only anchor. His brothers were trapped with him, desperately clinging to avoid the pull of the pit. They couldn’t harm him in this form. Sure their blows could hurt, but only an archangel blade can kill an archangel, and there was a reason they’d needed vessels for the final fight. A blade was corporeal and they were not. And if they pushed him out of the fire, they would lose their anchor. As the pit gaped wider, he knew what he needed to do.

His only regret was that he’d lied to Sam. Not with words as such, but with everything else. There had never been a future. He’d never intended to come back from this. It was true he’d wanted Sam, but not the way he thought. He’d wanted to be close, to cling to that goodness. The kind of self sacrificing optimism that let him throw himself into hell to save the world, for people he’d never know, and who didn’t care about him. He’d wanted to know what it was like, that bravery, to draw it into himself, to understand why. Because Gabriel had never been brave. He might be an angel but he’d never been good. He was a coward, selfish, and petty and everything wrong with a world that was too violent, too self absorbed and too switched off to care. Sam was good in a way he could never be. The way no angel could ever be. 

God had once stood before them and asked them to love humanity. But they couldn’t. Oh, they could profess to like Michael. Or admire them like Castiel. But always from a distance. Always judging and observing, balancing their lives on a scale, manipulating them. That wasn’t love. Love was messy, and involved, not cold and distant. 

In the end, Dad had been right. He’d realised it sooner in this time line than he had before. They were better. Not because of what they were, but because of what they had. They had choice. They could choose to be better. They could choose to love, even when it wasn’t requited. They could choose to save people who would never appreciate it. They could choose unspeakable evil, but they could also choose unbelievable good. They knew how to live beyond their own natures in a way no other being could. Love over greed, acceptance over hate, hope over despair, even when it would be so easy to give in. Despite Lucifer’s best efforts to corrupt them, they could still prove him wrong. In another world, Sam Winchester proved that once and for all.

The archangels had been created for a different world. One where there was nothing but themselves, their father and the darkness. They were made to be warriors, fighting an absolute truth. But there was no place for them in this world of choice and chaos. They had each made their own mistakes. Michael wanted a world of unending peace, one that would destroy all chance for creativity and life. Lucifer wanted to turn the world back to nothing, to take away the things their father loved. Raphael wanted control and order. And Gabriel? 

Gabriel had wanted justice. But even justice was an ideal that left no room for shades of grey. Not the way he played the game. How could killing a man for his ego justify the grief of his daughter? One who really had spent months papering a small town with pictures of his face, a face that she’d never see again. Maybe some of them had deserved it, but then who was he to decide that? How could he possibly hope to judge a human being when he’d never been anything like it? Humans demanded judgement from a jury of peers, not some divine being who’d slaughtered a town because Daddy said so. Soldiers followed orders, but soldiers were designed for times of war. And this was not their fight.

The time of the archangels was over. Destiny had laid the choice at the feet of two brothers, and they’d decided. They’d refused both heaven and hell. Free will was to rule. And that left no place for Gabriel and his brothers. He’d seen it all, laid out neatly in black and white, their own faults laid bare, especially his own. And he did want it to be over. More importantly he wanted his brothers back. The family he had craved for so long. His true brothers, the four of them, as it had been in the beginning, a connection no human or monster could replace, one he felt in his grace. They’d been twisted by hate and anger and betrayal. No doubt they would spend an eternity punishing him for this. But it was better than being alone. He’d been alone for so long already. There was nothing left for him in this world. 

The angels would stay. Humanity still needed a safeguard on heaven, a place for their souls to rest. But standing here, on the edge of the pit, there was only one way to end this. The fire was dimming and if he waited, Lucifer and Michael would be free. He spared one last glance for the three who had almost been enough, for the boy with demon blood who’d defied the devil and saved the world.

He jumped. He felt his brother’s horror as he dragged them with him, heard Sam and Dean and even Castiel shouting. But destiny was a funny thing. You could only cheat it so much. Four souls had been destined to fall back into the cage. So it was written so shall it be. Gabriel had simply chosen to change which souls it would be. He’d always wanted his family back. Now he would have them. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...really don't have anything to say except thank you for reading and I'm sorry. But I tried to warn you. I know this is probably going to come over melodramatic and unnecessary and probably disappoint a lot of people. So thank you if you made it this far, all your comments have meant a lot.
> 
>  
> 
> Just gonna leave this here for you guys
> 
> "I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this at the moment, so please, comments are appreciated. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, this got put up twice by mistake and I deleted it again, so sorry about that.


End file.
